The Magic Trio and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by PotterheadNo.04
Summary: The Magic Trio goes to Hogwarts as students as Sirius Black escapes Azkaban and Scotland is concerned of Harry Potter's safety. Meanwhile the Golden Trio is getting suspicious of the three new kids, who is said to have been homeschooled until now [sequel to 'White Halls' but can be read as separate story] [slight Romania/OC] [Part1 of the Magic Trio Series]
1. Prologue- The Call from Scotland

**-I am not going to put accents in (minus Hagrid's and a little bit of Scotland's) cuz I am horrible at it.**

 **-Words of different languages have been Google Translated so please tell me if Google lied to me.**

 **-Both Human and Country names used. If Human name has not been revealed I use Country name.**

 **-Sorry if OOC happens. It's unintended.**

 **-I am ignoring 'Davie' in which it shows how a day of a Nation is longer to a human cuz I didn't understand it.**

 **-History of the muggle world during the time of HP is going to be bent a little.**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I am not JK rowling or Himaruya. I am not British nor Japanese.**

 **Oh and I decided NOT to use Nyos. And I might change some bits of this every now and then.**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **The version before this have been erased and replaced with this version on the 17** **th** **of April, 2018.**

 **-0-0-0-**

Prologue

The call from Scotland

England

The paperwork seemed to never end. The mountain of paper was stacked up around me. England groaned as a pile of paper toppled down and scattered on the floor, making the carpet below invisible from sight.

Then the phone rang, causing him to reach for it and knock over another pile. He didn't even bother to gather them up as he picked up the phone.

"…Yes? This is Arthur Kirkland," England groggily answered.

"What's wrong with you? You sound like a dead man. Anyways I need you and yer little group of magic friends over at me house," Scotland's voice rung out through England's ears. England couldn't say he was pleased.

"I'm busy with paperwork," England said.

"YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME!" Scotland's voice rung out, England putting the phone away from his ears, "THIS IS ABOUT HOGWARTS!" that got England's attention.

"Hogwarts? What about Hogwarts?" England asked, remembering the magic school.

"Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban tha's wha'!" Scotland shouted, "Sirius Black is probably out to murder Harry Potter by now! An' we need 'im for the destruction of Voldemort!"

"I know that," England said, recalling when Voldemort used to reign and the brothers regularly coughed up blood from time to time, "But what do you need me for? Hogwarts is in _your_ territory."

"…I hate to admit this but you have more magic than I do," Scotland said, trembling as he spoke, "And the two other ones."

"You mean Norway and Romania?" England asked.

"Yes those two," Scotland said, "Get those two, and get yer bloody butt over here," then slamming could be heard as Scotland slammed the phone to end the call. England sighed, then gathered up the papers, and left it in a neat pile. He walked out of his office to tell his boss he'll be out for… a while.

 _'_ _Potter's back at school… just realized it's been more than 10 years since their death…'_ England thought. The countries had cut themselves off from the magical world a few centuries or so ago, when they became similar to muggles… they didn't accept them. They were afraid of them.

Humans do tend to be afraid of what they do not understand completely. And nations were one of those things they did not understand. And that fear leads to attempts to get the creature under control. Like what the current ministry was doing now with the Centaurs.

England was one of the few nations that still kept on eye on their magical society. Others included his brothers, Romania, and the Nordics. China, France, Japan, and may more countries had magic within them, but they forgot about the magic they used to do. They are aware of the existence of the wizards… but they are now unable to see magical creatures- minus a couple of nations. France had once seen England's magical friends.

But creatures like Flying Mint Bunny is hard to see, similar to the Nargles, only a few wizards could see it.

When Grindelwald showed up, and when he went to America, England almost had a stroke because of the idiot's ignorance. America went sick when that, obscurose **(help me with the spelling)** named Credence or something killed people and destroyed New York. Then the American magical community was revealed, almost causing a heart attack to America.

England thought it was finally to brag to America that England was right all along; magic did exist. But then his memory of the event got erased by that special rain. Normal memory-erasing spells normally wouldn't work on nations, but this serum-rain somehow did.

Now Scotland was calling him back to the Wizarding world, after years apart from it. Yes he did practice his magic… but by contacting the wizarding world again, he's be risking revelation. The only wizard who currently knew of the nations was Albus Dumbledore. Scotland had met and told the man of their existence after a few accouters and after the brothers decided they needed at least some sort of connection to the magical world to keep up.

England knew he had to go, or who knows what would happen. Magical damage to a nation was stronger than a muggle damage. For example, if a couple of people are murdered in a muggle way, no big deal. But if a muggle or wizard or witch was killed with a magic spell, nations were most likely to cough up blood, suffer a major headache, etc.

England sighed, before contacting Romania and Norway.

 **-0-0-0-**

The Trio was in front of Scotland's house. Not yet knocking.

"We're gonna have to knock at some point," Romania told England, who was silent, "Okay I'm knocking," he knocked before England could say anything.

"FINALLY!" came Scotland's voice, and the door flung open, "You three are going to Hogwarts."

"What?" England said, "No, we're just here to talk."

"Ya know tha's not the case ya wanker," Scotland said and the four went inside.

"…so what was that about going to Hogwarts?" Romania asked.

"Ye three are going to turned into Third years- the same age as Potter- and keep a close eye on him," Scotland said, "It's simple, really."

"Why can't _you_ do that again?" England said.

"…Ye bloody trio have more magic than I do, happy?" Scotland scowled.

"Ok, a simple de-aging potion should do the job… we'll have to drink regularly every month though…" England slowly said, "Now, Norway, Romania, do you still have your old wands?"

"'Course," Romania said while Norway said: "Yes."

"I've already alerted Dumbledore that ye three will be goin'," Scotland said, tossing England three Hogwarts Acceptance letters, "Remember that lad, England? He's an ol' man now."

"I remember him," England said, remembering Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the only wizard alive to know about the countries. The others were decided to be… untrustworthy, agreed with England's boss.

"I haven't brought anything," Romania said, "I should go back and get some stuff… tell Moldova and Bulgaria…"

"Before anythin' you're going to Diagon Ally go to get your stuff," Scotland said, "I belive you can just Floo your way there. An' don' expect me to go with ye three. Ah, wait hol' up," he exited the room and came back with a box. He slammed it down on the table causing the whole thing to rumble.

"'Ere's those potions," Scotland said, "For the whole year."

England stared at the box, and carefully opened the lid, expecting some sort of trap to surprise him. But nothing came. He reached for one of the bottles, and uncorked it. The nasty smell filled his nose.

Norway and Romania came to grab a bottle themselves. They glanced at each other, hesitating to drink it.

"Oh come on, it's not like I poisoned it or somethin'!" Scotland said, "And you're all nations! Unless your whole government toppled down and your landmass suddenly disappears, you'd regenerate!"

 _'_ _Well you could've done it and I won't be surprised,'_ England thought, then gulped the potion down. He could feel his bones shrinking as the most uncomfortable feeling could be felt on every inch of his body.

He gasped when it stopped. He looked down and saw his clothes were all too big now. Then some clothing was thrown to his head.

"There ya go, some clothin'," Scotland said, then threw a paper bag on the floor, "Got some more from a nearby shop. Don't know what size the other two of you are… just see if anything fits."

"Right," England said, "Now get out."

"Was going to," Scotland said before slamming the door shut. The now-children changed into clothes that fit and England noticed how out-of-date they must look like.

Romania looked down at his small self, then laughed as he looked at England.

"What?" England said.

"You're still short," Romania laughed.

"Shut up," England said.

"Now, now… we have supplies to buy…" Norway said, tugging the other two's ears.

"Ow! Ow! Norge, okay!" England and Romania shouted nearly-screamed.


	2. Ch1- Title does not fit in

**I DO NOT OWN**

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 1

New Companions and the Hogwarts Express

England

The ally was booming with people like always.

England had gotten money from the Kirkland's bank. The goblin was surprised to meet him.

"This bank hasn't been used for ages," it muttered, but didn't question them. They scooped up some galleons before departing to buy their school supplies.

Their last stop was the Eeylops Owl Emporium, where they went to get an owl.

They stood in front of the shop, and Romania spotted a bat, then he ran inside the shop, screaming, "Is the bat available?"

A person came running from the counter as the other twoentered the shop.

"The bat? Yes! Of course! It's free," the employee said.

"Can I have him- or her?" Romania asked, the empolyee nodded furiously, then took Romania outside.

"I guess Romania is getting the bat," England said, then looked around the shop, and found a Tawny Owl who was screeching bloody murder. However, when England got close to it, it stopped screeching, and looked into his eyes, as if it knew he was its country.

"Hello…" England said, then Romania came running to him.

"ENG- Arthur!" Romania said, and pointed at his arm, where a bat was hanging from, "This is Negru."

"OH! The manager shouted, then came running to England, "It stopped screeching! Finally!" he turned to England, "Do you want him?"

"I suppose so, I think it likes me," England said.

"I'll give it to you for five galleons," the manager said, and England handed him the money. He received some owl treats and the whole cage with the owl in it.

Then Norway appeared at the side with a tiny kitten cuddled in his arms. It had a beige coat with some darker stripes, with a white tummy and paws. The jaw of its face was also white.

"It's a Norwegian Forest Cat kitten, 4months," Norway said.

"Ah yes I see the other manager has given her to you- when that grows… it's going to be too big for us. Finally found someone to take it after they know the size," the manager said, "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Her name's Emilia," Norway said.

"…really?" England said, "I don't know what Emil will say about that…"

"Emil would probably comment that he's not going to call you 'older brother,' whatever you do," Romania said. Norway just patted his new pet.

"I hope the trolls doesn't scare her…" Norway muttered.

 **-0-0-0-**

After their shopping in Diagon Ally, they left their items at Scotland's before heading home. They left their new pets with them.

They decided that a bat, an owl and a 3-month kitten on a plane was a not the best idea and left them there, while the Trio floo-travelled to their respective houses to pack up.

They packed up and came back to Scotland's. England didn't want to stay under the same roof as him but he knew a little boy (who was a wizard) living alone in a house of an important person from the government was not the best idea.

Besides, bonding with their new pets was important at the moment of time.

Scotland got them to a room upstairs with three beds in.

They unpacked there, and their pets set their places. Nergu flew up a dark place and hung there, while Emilia sat on Norway's bed, sleeping.

England's owl, yet unnamed, sat next to England, who was writing a letter to Germany that they won't be attending the world meetings. He picked Germany because he was probably the one who would shout the most if he didn't turn up without any warning- and probably the most responsible one.

When England was done, he gave it to his owl.

"To Ludwig Beilschmit," England said, "...your name is Watson."

"Like, from Sherlock Holmes?" Romania said.

"Yes, one of the best books to come out in my history," England said.

"Then why not name him Sherlock? Or Holmes?" Romania asked.

"Because I've always thought Watson played a bigger role of keeping Holmes under control. And Watson is easier for the owl to understand, in my opinion," England said.

 **(This is kind of an Easter Egg to how Hakuba Saguru from Detective Conan and Kaito KID 1412 has a hawk named Watson)**

"I'm bored," Romania said after nodding.

"Do some preview," Norway, who as reading a magical book, said, "We have to control what magic we use so that we don't look… weird. A first-year using complicated magic probably isn't a common thing..."

 **(I know 'Beilschmit' was never confirmed to be Germany's surname but I'm just gonna use it 'cuz he needs a surname)**

 **-0-0-0-**

Now they were at platform 9 ¾, boarding the Hogwarts Express.

We searched and searched for empty compartments but none were left. There were a few ones with a little group of people in but they rejected us from coming in.

"Don't want a vampire near me," they had said, even when Romania said he wasn't one.

Then we came across the compartment with a jet-black haired boy, a redhead, a sleeping man and a bushy-haired girl. Then England spotted the scar on the boy's forehead.

"Harry Potter," the three whispered to each other, then Romania knocked and opened the compartment door.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full… and some rejected us…" Romania asked for the third time that day.

"Of course," the jet-black haired one (Harry Potter) said while the redhead and the bush-haired looked unsure, looking at Romania and his bat.

"Thanks," Romania said and sat down, and held out his hand, "My name is Valdimir Lupei, or just Vlad."

"Ron Weasley…" 'Ron' said, shaking his hand, "Are… are you a vampire?" he earned a hit from the bushy-haired girl.

"No," Romania said, as the bush-hair was about to say something to the redhead, "Oh and that is Negru," he pointed at Negru who was now hanging from the compartment baggage rack.

"Lukas Bondevik," Norway said, "This is Emilia," he patted his cat, before it sprang over to another cat, and cuddled with it.

"Oh, _now_ it's being friendly…" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Arthur Kirkland, I have an owl but he's not here," England introduced himself, and Ron gave a questioning look.

"Kirkland? I heard about an ancient powerful wizarding family who helped to found Hogwarts, then disappeared centuries ago names Kirkland, are you perhaps a descendant?" the bushy-haired one asked, "Oh, and I'm Hermione Granger."

"Of course I'm not," England said, "It's not like I'm the only Kirkland around. I am sure there is another family of Grangers somewhere as well."

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said when shaking hands with Romania.

"You're the famous Harry Potter," Romania said, "Pleasure to meet you."

"You sound foreign… minus Arthur. Are you perhaps, exchanges?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, no…" England started, "It's a long story but listen closely. Lukas and Vlad never met their parents… but my mother took them in a few years ago. We were homeschooled by her until now. But my mother passed away recently. Now I live with my Big Brother, and he decided to send us to Hogwarts."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"No need to be," Romania said, then a rather unpleasant-looking blond boy appeared in front of the compartment.

"Well look who it is, Potter, Weasel, Mudblood, and three newbies," he sneered, then laid eyes on Romania, "Are you a vampire?"

"No. I am not," Romania said, "And I really don't like the term you used for muggle-borns."

"I am Draco Malfoy, for your information," the boy said, "And Weasley, I heard your father got his hands on some gold this summer. Did you mother finally pass away?"

Ron stood up, causing a basket to drop to the floor. The boy gave a snort.

"Who's that?" Malfoy said.

"New teacher," Harry said, "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy scowled, and went away, not wanting to cause trouble in front of a teacher.

"Well he's a wanker," England commented.

"I know he is. He's a Slytherin, and he's been a jerk since 1st year," Ron said, sitting back down, "I say, what year are you coming in to?"

"3rd," Norway said simply.

"That's the year we're in! I hope you're all in Gryffindor," Ron said loudly, and the teacher gave another snort. Hermione shushed him.

"I've heard about the houses," Romania said, and turned to England, _"You were in Slytherin last time, weren't you?"_ he asked him in the nation's language. England nodded.

"What language was that?" Hermione asked, "It sounded a lot like Japanese."

"It's our secret code, that somehow ended up sounding like Japanese," Romania said, "By the way, I am from Romania, N-Lukas is from Norway."

"I am English, just like the rest of you," England said, then the train started to slow down.

 **(The nations seems to have their own language, read more about that in the Hetalia Wiki)**

"We can't be there yet," Hermione said, checking her watch.

"Then why are the stopping?" Harry asked, then the train came to an abrupt stop. Thuds and bangs could be heard as some bags fell from the rack.

Negru screeched and flew over to Romania. Romania shushed the bat. Then the lights went out, causing the whole compartment to be engulfed in black.

"What's going on?" Ron said.

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" Hermione exclaimed.

"D'you think we've broken down?" Ron said.

"But the express has never broken down," England said, "I've read _Hogwarts: a history_. And it never mentioned anything about any accidents on the train."

"Finally, someone who read it," Hermione said.

The only thing clearly visible was Emilia and Crookshank's cat eyes. Romania saw Ron peek outside the window dimly.

"There's someone out there," he said, "Someone's coming aboard."

Then someone fell over Harry's legs.

"Sorry—d'you know what's going on?—Ouch—sorry—"

"Hello, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling 'Neville' up by his cloak.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea—sit down—"

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain as Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks and Emilia.

"Oh and I'm Vladimir – or just Vlad- Lupei," Romania spoke to the boy, even though he couldn't see the boy.  
"Arthur Kirkland," England spoke.

"Lukas Bondevik," Norway said.

"Uh- um, hi. Neville Longbottom. I would shake your hand but I can't see your hand," Neville said.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," Hermione's voice spoke. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Ron—"

"Come in and sit down—"

"Not here!" Harry said hurriedly, "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" Neville said.

"Quiet!" shouted a hoarse voice suddenly.

The new professor had have woken up at last. Romania could hear movements in the silence. There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. The professor appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. The thing that opened it was a Dementor. England recognized it, as cold swept over the whole compartment. He felt happiness being drained out of him.

And four figures crashed down to the floor of the compartment.

 **-0-0-0-**

 _I remember when you used to be so great…_

 _…_ _..What happened?_

'Why, why did you leave you wanker…'

 **-0-0-0-**

When England eyes snapped open, with an: "GIT!" coming out of his mouth. England saw that the lights were back, and the train was going again, and Negru was on top of Romania's head for some reason.

"You're awake!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What happened?" England asked.  
"Dementors," Harry said, handing him a piece of chocolate. England took it and ate it, knowing how it helped.

Then Norway woke up with a jolt, and with an: _"AAH!"_

"Dementors, wasn't it?" Norway said, taking the chocolate Harry also offered. "Yes…" Hermione said, looking at Romania, "Wonder when he will wake…"

Just as she said that, Romania woke up while shouting: "BLOODHOUND!"

"Vlad, it's fine, calm down," Norway said, giving him chocolate. Romania took in deep breathes as he sat down on the seat, nibbling on the sweet chocolate.

They waited for the train ride to end in silence. Romania probably relived the… incident, where England, Denmark, Sealand, Elleore and Romania got experimented on **(See my other fic 'White Halls'. But it's not important, don't have to read it- AND there is a summary after the story about this fic, so go read the summary maybe if you really want to)**. Norway… England couldn't guess from 'AHH!'


	3. Ch2- The Sorting

Chapter 2

The Sorting

Norway

After they left the Express, the Magic Trio separated from the Golden Trio as they went with the first-years for the sorting.

After the first-years had been sorted, Dumbledore announced: "I am happy to announce that three new 3rd years will be joining us this year. They've been homeschooled until now, and has enough knowledge to join the 3rd years."

"Bondevik, Lukas!" a woman (McGonagall) called out, and Norway went up to be sorted. The hat said in his head: ' _Ah, Norway, good to see you. No, I won't tell your secret. I see… you could be a Ravenclaw, or a Gryffindor, or even a Slytherin. You have the desire to learn, I can see that, something of a Ravenclaw. You won't learn anything from being a Gryffindor… I say I have to put you into…. "_ RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers erupted in the Ravenclaw table as Norway walked over to them. He sat next to the Goldren Trio, who just came in.

"Kirkland, Arthur!"

Whispered erupted around the hall about England's surname, as England made his way to be sorted.

 _(Back again, England? Ah, you haven't changed a bit. You now wish for your glory days to come back… you're still the same man you were then, England. I think you still have more of you to pull out from being Slytherin… though you'd make a good Gryffindor now... hm... I think maybe you can fix the stereotype of Slytherins- not all of you I put there is evil.'_

"SLYTHERIN!")

It was Slytherin's turn to cheer. England went to sit in his house table, where some kids welcomed him- that person was definitely not Malfoy.

"Lupei, Vladimir!"

Romania made his way up to the stool, and the hat was placed on his head.

"I see, people avoid you because you look like a vampire but you really aren't one… got rejected from a few compartments just today…" the hat said out loud, some students visibly sighed in relief, and some looked guilty as they were the one of the ones who rejected him out.

Then the hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

(What the Hat said: _Ah, Romania this time? No, I won't tell your secret. I see you'll make a good Hufflepuff. But I don't think I'll get anything out of you from that… I think you'd make a good…!"_ GRYFFINDOR!)

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" Dumbledore cleared his throat, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Pause. Norway guessed he didn't really like the Dementors in his school grounds.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," he continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added, "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said, then paused again.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There were some unenthusiastic applauses across the hall. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with the Professor clapped hard for him, the Magic and Golden Trio among them.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the clapping faded, "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The hall erupted into claps, and the Golden Trio were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his tears away on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink.

Norway helped himself with the delicious foods, whilst thinking about the dementors.

 _'_ _The new British ministry is an complete_ idiot _,'_ Norway thought. Dementors out of _all_ things to guard a school. Placing a few aurors would've been a better idea than _dementors_. Norway could tell England and Romania was thinking the same thing.

"Hello!" a new voice called to Norway, "I'm Terry Boot, same year as you!" He held out his hand for Norway to shake. Norway shook it, saying nothing.

"A quite one, huh," another said, and smiled before holding out his own hand, "Anthony Goldstein."

Norway shook his hand too.

"Michael Corner," a third one said, and Norway shook his hand too.

"I believe you already know my name," Norway said.

"Yes we do, and... Welcome to Ravenclaw!" Terry said with a smile, "You good with riddles? We have to solve one to get into our dorms."

"...I think I'll manage," Norway said; he was a nation with more than a thousand years' worth of knowledge.

The three boys became Norway's House Friends. They led Norway to the Ravenclaw dorm, and the bronze eagle spoke:

"What is kindness?" the statue asked.

"Something that makes a person human," Norway said.

"What a deep answer, come in!" the eagle said, and the door opened.

"Good job, Lukas!" Michael said, "For your first go... you were very quick! When it was my first time, I had to wait until an older student came!"

"He was quick in general, Michael!" Terry smiled.

"You share the same dorm with us, I think," Anthony said, "Professor Flitwik did tell us about someone potentially being new to our dorm..." they led Norway through the dorm doors, to theirs. Emilia hopped inside and hopped on top of a bed.

"'Ey, that's my bed!" Michael said, and Norway grabbed Emilia and put her on the bed that had his bag next to it, assuming that was his bed. He opened his trunk and took out his usual Nation Clothing which he packed, and hung it on the bedframe. He changed into his pajamas and plopped next to Emilia.

"I'm doing some reading before school starts," Michael said, and stared to read and take notes. Terry started to read notes from last year as well. Anthony smiled at his friends before handing Norway a stack of parchments, "This is my notes from last year, wanna read it?" Norway thanked him and started to read the notes. The Ravenclaws studied into the night until they finally went to sleep.

-0-0-0-

 **7 April 2019 - made little edits to entering dorm part**


	4. Ch3- Divination and the Hippogriff

**EDITED 19April after I noticed I put 'Merlin' instead of 'Watson.' I planned for the name to be Merlin at first... then changed it. I missed a section, didn't I? Hahah...**

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 3

Divination and the Hippogriff

Romania

When Harry and Ron got to their dorms, that Romania was also assigned to, seeing by how there was a new bed in the dorm and Romania's trunk is next to it, Seamus got out some sweets out of a bag from his trunk.

"So, new kid in the dorm!" Seamus Finnigan said, "We're going to try some magical biscuits, wanna join in?"

"Of course!" Romania cheerfully said, his bat flying up to his bedframe to hang.

Seamus ate one biscuit, and he imitated a monkey. Then Nevill was tossed one, and when he ate, he started to cry like an elephant.

Romania took one and bat's screeching came out of his mouth, causing his bat to fly over to him and slap onto his face. The others laughed.

Then Ron ate his one, and roared like a lion.

"That's gotta be the best one," Dean said, then Harry picked one up and ate it.

"No- don't try one of them… oh no…" Ron chuckled, then Harry started to fume like train.

Everyone laughed and Dean flung a pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" someone exclaimed, and the room was filled with chaos. Romania smiled all the way through the fight. They Gryffindors eventually all fell to sleep when they were too tired.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **POV CHANGE - England**

England's dorm was thankfully not with Malfoy and his two gorillas, England appreciated it. Dumbledore must've forseen England's hatred for the boy, and that he'll be in Slytherin again, and didn't place the new bed in the same dorm as Malfoy's- probably because England might snap and do something to the spoiled brat.

The ones in his dorm asked about his blood status. England replied that he was half-blood (as his magic came from his mother, Britannia, but he did not have a father… maybe he did. He didn't know the details, none of the nations (and micronations) did in fact). So far, there was a couple of kids whom he liked, but were not 'friends' yet.

The next day, Malfoy was telling the whole table about Harry's passing-out.

"Oi, you passed out too, didn't you, Kirkland?" Malfoy sneered, "Was it too scary for you?"

"Go away, _git_ ," England scowled.

"Language, Kirkland," Malfoy said, and his group started to go out the hall, sneering, just as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Romania came in. Malfoy pretended to pass out, causing great laughter.

The Gryffindors seated themselves, and England stood up from his table to go sit with them.

"Oi, you're a Slytherin!" Dean Thomas shouted when England came to sit.

"So what? I can see lots of people sitting at different house's tables," England said, and turned to Romania, "Where's Negru? Have you seen Lukas?" **(I AM NOT SURE ABOUT THIS. But let's just say it is. It's a Fanfiction after all).**

"Negru's hanging from my bedframe, as for Lukas, he's probably not up yet- or Emilia is on top of him and he can't get up," Romania said, "Aand I left some food on my bedside table for Negru."

"Which is a _frozen hamster._ Can't you all not get something that _wouldn't_ eat a rat?" Ron complained, "Now there's a bat in the dorm, Scabbers is scared!"

"Maybe you should just keep a closer eye on your rat. Get a cage or something," Romania said, then Lukas came up from behind, and Romania saw him.

"How's Ravenclaw?" Romania asked.

"Fine, the riddle was very easy," Norway said, "It was: _If you drop me, I'm sure to crack. If you smile, I'll smile back, what am I?"_

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Not telling," Norway said.

"Good thing you aren't telling everyone the password," a dreamy girl, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, said.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"That' Loo- um, Luna Lovegood," Hermione quickly corrected herself. England raised his eyebrows on how she almost said 'loony.'

Luna dreamily smiled, and went to sit down in the Ravenclaw table. Norway sat down with the Gryffindors, after dismissing his new friends.

"There's Watson!" Romania shouted, pointing at the sky. Said owl flew down to England and dropped a stack of letters in front of him.

"How many people do you know?" Fred exclaimed, gawking at the stack/

"Not all mine," England said, looking at the addresses, he handed 4 to Norway and 1 to Romania, England had 1 himself.

The first one was from Scotland. It read:

 _I hear you're in Slytherin again! Fits you._

 _Now, you should know that your status is top secret. If you spill the secret then I'll have your limbs cut._

 _And if Harry Potter dies, you'll die too._

 _And I am sending the lot of letters your friends' friends sent me to send to you as well._

('and don't die because only I get to deliver you your death' was crossed out here)

 _-Allistor Kirkland_

"… he still refuses to call me Older Brother, and he doesn't appreciate me naming Emilia, Emilia," Norway said, "And Matthias **(Denmark)** is being himself… so is Berwald **(Sweden),"** he showed England the piece of paper where few words were written.

 _Don't die. Good luck._

 _-Berwald_

"That is definitely Berwald," Romania laughed, "I wonder if he is still insisting that Tino **(Finland)** is his wife. I mean, he has a secret family going on. With Peter as his adopted son and everything…"

"What?" Ron blurted out.

"Oh no, it's just Berwald…" Romania smiled, Ron gave him a confused look before turning to his plate again.

"Bloody hell, we'd better go," Ron said, checking his timetable, "Look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…"

"I have Potions next," England said, looking at his own timetable.

"You'll do fine, you're a Slytherin," Ron said, "Snape _loves_ his own house."

"I am not really a fan of favoritism…" England muttered, packing up, and leaving. Potions class was… pretty hellish. Malfoy kept on using a simple 'Wingardium Leviosa' to lift his equipment and make things harder for him. Snape did nothing about it.

England wanted to shout: "I AM THE BLOODY UNITES KINGDOM, YOUR OWN COUNTRY! HAVE SOME RESPECT!" but he knew he shouldn't do that. So, instead, he non-verbally did his own levitation charm and spilled Malfoy's hot water on him. Malfoy had done no work so it was just hot water.

Snape unfortunately saw that, and said: "Kirkland! Detention! I saw that!"

"What? I did nothing, sir," England said, "I'm just a third year, sir, how could I have done a non-verbal spell? Did anyone hear me speak the charm?" everybody near him shook their head.

"5 points from Slytherin for talking back to the teacher," Snape said, only making the urge to shout that sentence in his head even more.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **POV CHANGE - Harry**

"Welcome, my children," the strange professor started, "In this room… you shall explore the noble art of Divination! In this room, you'll discover that you possess the Sight!" she stood up, only to bump into her little table, "I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we'll cast ourselves into the future!" she said something about reading tea leaves, making us take our partner's cups, and asked Nevill about her grandmother, leaving him very worried.

"What a load of rubbish," Hermione commented.

"Where did _you_ come from?" Ron exclaimed.

 _"_ _Me?_ Been here all this time," Hermione said, tucking something into her robes.

"I feel like I was wrong to take this class…" Vlad whispered, as Trelawney laid eyes on him and gasped.

"YOU!" she shouted, pointing at them, _"YOU!_ I see great amount of pain! Screams and destruction! What's in your cup, dear?"

"Uh…" Vlad managed to say.

"Vlad got a club… which indicates an attack," his partner said, unsettling Vlad a lot, "But he also got the sun, great happiness. So after the attack, he'll be happy...?" the last bit ended up sounding like a question. Vlad sighed in relief at that. Trelawney cocked her head, before moving on.

"Broaden your mind!" Trelawney exclaimed, and then we laid eyes on Ron, she gasped, "Ooh! Your aura is passing, dear, are you in the beyond? I think you are!"

"Sure…" Ron said, quite surprised.

"Come on, the cup! Tell me what you see!" Trelawney said.

"Well, Harry's got a wonky sort of cross - that's trials and suffering. But this here could be the sun - that's happiness. So... you're going to suffer but you're going to be happy about it."

"Gimme the cup," Trelawney said, and when she saw the tea leaves, she yelped and almost threw the cup. Everybody could tell that Hermione was quite annoyed by know.

"My boy… you have… the Grim…!" Trelawney said, shaking and looking at Harry.

"The grim? What's the grim?" someone asked.

"The grim, taking form of a giant spectral dog," someone read out while Trelawney backed away from Harry, "It's one of the darkest omens in our word. It's the omen of death."

Next was CoMC. Hagrid's lesson. Harry was looking forward to it. When they were heading downhill (while Hermione mocked Trelawney), someone shouted from behind: "Hey! Wait up!" they turned around to see Arthur hurrying down the hills.

"I forgot we had the lesson with your house," Harry said, "How was potions?"

"I don't like Snape at all," Arthur said, "I could tell he wanted to cut off house points from me but didn't because I was in his house. But he did cut off 10 points."

"Blimely, what did you do to make Snape cut off points from his own house?" Ron said.

"I might've gotton into an argument with Malfoy," Arthur said, smirking like a Slytherin.

"Awesome, what did you do?" Ron said, earning a jab from Hermione. Arthur told them about what he did, and Ron laughed, and said: "Bloody hell! I'd pay to see Malfoy's face when that hot boiling water spilled on him! I kinda hope he was more productive and there was actually a potion in there so it could harm him mo- OOF!" that 'oof' was Hermione jabbing him again.

"But Arthur, how did you manage a non-verbal spell?" Hermione asked.

"Practice, I suppose," Arthur said, "And perhaps, do you know how to open his bloody textbook?"

"Nope, the last time I opened it, it tried to shred me into bits," Harry said.

 **-0-0-0-**

Hagrid got them into the Forbidden Forest, telling us that it'll be a great lesson.

"Open your books to page 49," Hagrid said.

"Exactly _how_ do we do that?" Malfoy asked rudely. Harry did think the same thing, but not in the same way as Malfoy.

"Just stroke the spine, of course!" Hagrid said, "Goodness me."

The students stroke the spine and the books started to- well, not attack. Minus Neville's.

"What a book," Vlad commented.

"I think they're funny," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah _terribly_ funny," Malfoy said, "Really witty, god this this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears about this oaf teaching classes," Crabbe and Goyle snorted in next to him, "And Kirkland, what are you doing there, with the Gryffindors? Oh, I know, they're your pass-out mates."

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said, approaching him. Malfoy gave his bag to one of his goons and came to stand in front of Harry. A fight was going to break loose soon.

"Dementor! _DEMENTOR!"_ Malfoy suddenly shouted, pointing behind everyone, and all students turned to look at the direction he pointed out. Arthur had his wand out, ready to defend himself. Malfoy and his goons laughed then _'woooooo'_ ed. Imitating a ghost very badly.

Hermione yanked Harry away from them. Soon, Hagrid arrived with the most unusual creature ever.

 _"_ _Ta-da!"_ Hagrid said, "Isn't he beautiful?" he threw some dead animal into the creature's mouth, "Say hello to Buckbeak!"

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron asked.

"That Ron, is a Hippogriff," Hagrid said, "Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Now, who want's to go first?" Everyone backed away, causing Harry, who didn't back away, to be the one who came in front.

"Wonderful, Harry!" Hagrid said, "Alright then… you've always got to wait until they make the first move. Easy, now, Harry. Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…" Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak stared at Harry.

"Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry… now, bow…" Harry gave a 90degrees bow. The hippogriff was still staring at him- it didn't bow. Harry gulped.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right—back away, now, Harry, easy does it—" After a while of Harry staying rigid in the pose of his bow as if he was stunned by the stunning spell, Buckbeak finally bowed.

"Well done, Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed, "Right—yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!" Harry slowly went up to the creature, quite scared, and patted the area Hagrid told him to pat, after Buckbeak came to him first. The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle (of course).

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he might' let yeh ride him!"

 _"_ _What?"_ Harry said, confused, "Wait Hagrid- _Hagrid!"_ he shouted as Hagrid lifted him and plopped his skinny self on top of Buckbeak. "Don't pull out any of his feathers, because he won' thank yer for that!" Hagrid said while smiling, and slapped Buckbeak's butt. Buckbeak started to run, then it flew up into the air.

 _"_ _WHOOAAAHHH!"_ Harry exclaimed, and went airborne. He flew around the school on Buckbeak for a bit until Buckbeak decided to go back when Hagrid called it. Everybody clapped as Harry came back to the ground, alive and well.

"Oh, _please,"_ Malfoy said, and stood up, while Harry and Hagrid had a short chat.

"How do y' think I am on my first day?" he asked.

"Brilliant, professor," Harry smiled.

Then he heard Malfoy say: "Ah… you're not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly _brute."_

"Malfoy," Hagrid warned, _"No!"_

Everyone screamed as Buckbeak slung its claws at Malfoy. Hagrid threw food to it, and went to Malfoy, who was shifting on the ground.

"It's killed me, it's killed me!" Malfoy was whining, holding onto his arm and rolling in the floor.

"Alright now, it's just a scratch!" Hagrid said. But to Harry, it did _not_ look like 'just a scratch.'

"HAGRID!" Hermione shouted, "He has to be taken to the hospital."

"I'm the teacher I'll do it," Hagrid said, picking the boy up, "Class dismissed!"

"I have bad feeling about this..." Arthur said as Hagrid went away with Malfoy in his arms.

"It was all his own fault. Got what he deserved, Malfoy," Ron said, "Quite glad, actually."

That dinner, Malfoy could be seen bragging about his injury and looking like a victim. Arthur scooted over to the Gryffindor table again, not able to stand the whining. Lukas remained in the Ravenclaw table, talking to his new friends, Anthony, Terry and Michael. "Can't take sitting near him," Arthur said as he scooted over, referring to Malfoy.

"Forget being on the same table and same house, I can't take him being in the same school as me!" Ron said, "Did you see how he whined and went on about in injury?"

"Well at least Hagrid's still at Hogwarts…" Harry muttered.

"But I hear Malfoy's father is _furious_ ," Hermione said.

"Don't be so negative, Hermione, just… think positively for a sec," Vlad said, then Seamus came in, shouting: "He's been sighted! He's been sighted! _Sirius Black!"_

"Hard world to be positive in…" Vlad muttered under his breath, and as the Golden Trio went to where Seamus slammed down the papers on the Gryffindor table.

 _"_ _Dufftown?!_ That's not far from here!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Do y' think he'll come to Hogwarts?" Neville said, worried, "Do you?"

"There's dementors!" someone said.

"The dementors. He's already slipped pass them once, hasn't he? Who says he won't do it again?" Seamus said.

"That right… Black could be anywhere… like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands!" another boy said.

"But I'm sure Hogwarts would be safe," Arthur said, "It _is_ Hogwarts after all. I read about how it was built- one of the best built it, and Hogwarts also have thick, thick gates. Even magical statues that will protect Hogwarts if the correct spell is spoken. You can command the statues with the spell... I doubt they'll use the statue for just one man though..."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione said, "It's not from _Hogwarts: A History."_

"There are other books about Hogwarts," Terry Boot said, coming up to them as their conversation interested the Ravenclaws, "I've read about those statues. Didn't say what spell though."

"I suppose they didn't want students activating the statues," Lukas said.

"Definitely, imagine the Weasley Twins figuring out the spell," Michael said.

 _"Nightmare,"_ Ron said, "Imagine super stone statues following _their_ commands!"


	5. Ch4- Boggarts

Chapter 4

Boggarts

Harry

They arrived at their first DADA lesson with Lupin to find a wardrobe shaking in the middle of the room.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" Lupin said, "Anyone like to adventure to guess what is inside?"

"That's a boggart, that is," Dean said.

"Very good Mr Thomas," Lupin said, "Now could anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows what it looks like," Hermione said, "They're shapeshifters. They shapeshift into whatever the target fears the most. That's what makes them so-"

"Terrifying… yes," Lupin finished for her, "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart," the wardrobe shook again, "we'll practice it know. Without wands, please. After me: _Riddikulus_!"

" _Riddikulus_!" the class chanted.

"Very good," Lupin said, "Now again, a bit louder, and clearer: _Riddikulus!"_

" _Riddikulus!"_ the class repeated.

"Very good, now so much for the easy part," Lupin said, "But the incantation alone is not enough. What really finished the boggart is laughter. You need to force it to take the form you find truely amusing. Ah Nevill, why don't' you join me? Now, don't be shy. Okay, now what frightens the most?"

"Professor Snape," Nevill said. The class laughed

"Professor Snape, yes, frightens all," Lupin said, "I believe you live with your grandmother."

"Y-yes, but I don't want it to turn into her either," Nevil said. More laughter.

"No, it won't," Lupin said, "I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind."

"She carried a red handbag," Nevil described.

"We don't need to hear, as long as we see it," Lupin said, "Now when I open the wardrobe, here's what I want you to do," he went and whispered something in his ear, "Can you do that? Yes. Wand at the ready? One… two… three," he cast a non-verbal spell, and the wardrobe door opened. And Snape stepped out of it. Nevil shouted the charm and soon, Snape was wearing the most ridiculous of clothes. The whole class laughed- even Lukas managed out a small laugh.

"That is hilarious!" someone yelled out.

"Wonderful, Nevill, wonderful! Now to the back! Everyone form a line!" Lupin said. Everyone got into a line, even with Malfoy's pushing.

"Now everyone picture the thing that you fear most, and turn it into something very funny," Lupin said, "Next! Ron!"

The boggart became a giant spider. Ron freaked out, but then he concentrated and gave it some rollerskates.

"Wonderful! Very, very enjoyable!" Lupin said, "Paravati! Next!"

A large snake was the thing the boggart became next. But it was soon turned into a Jack-in-a-box.

"Now, new student! Vlad! Next!" Lupin said, and Vlad confronted the boggart. It shifted into a little boy with dark brown hair, with two strands pushed out of his hair, and amber eyes. He was smiling.

"Big Brother~ don't you think Russia is amazing~ you're so pathetic~!" he said, then coughed up blood, "Well… I still like him better than you, brother."

Vlad clenched his jaw, and raised his wand, "Riddikulus!" Vlad exclaimed, and the boy became a macho man.

The class laughed, even though few had looks of confusion plastered on their face.

"Alright, Arthur! You're next!" Lupin said. **(Norway isn't here 'cuz I didn't see any Ravenclaws in the movie. I looked at the student's ties and I saw Gryffindor and Slytherin… and Malfoy pushes the people so yeah, it's a Gryffindor and Slytherin double-class)**

When Arthur faced the boggart, it started to shift and shift, without landing on a set thing. Then it finally settled on a blond man wearing an American military outfit with a strange gravity-defying hair-curl.

"I remember when you used to be so great," he said, sounding American.

"Not this…" Arthur took a deep breath before saying the charm. Then the figure's clothes changed into a pink women's ballet uniform (completed with a tutu). Arthur got one good look at it then laughed hysterically, "I wished I had a camera!"

Arthur wiped his tears away- Harry wasn't sure if they were from laughing for sadness.

"Harry! Next!" Lupin said, and Harry was the one in front of the boggart. It took a while for the boggart to… become a dementor. "NO!" Lupin exclaimed, and jumped in front of Harry.

Then the dementor became… the moon? Lupin shouted: "Riddikulus!" and it became an defalting balloon, it flew into the wardrobe and Lupin locked it.

"Sorry about that," Lupin said, and dismissed the class.

After the lesson, Hermione went to ask the exchanges about their fears.

"He was my younger brother…" Vlad said.

"Oh sorry," Hermione said.

"No, it's not like their dead or anything. We're just not with them," Vlad said, and noticed Arthur being all gloomy, "Oi Iggy, cheer up! We're going to Hogsmede soon!"

"Don't use that nickname!" Arthur growled.

"Okay, I won't," Vlad smiled.

"'Iggy?' where does that come from?" Hermione asked.

"Inner joke, inner joke," Vlad said, smiling, "Now, what do we have next?"

"Damn it! I Have Ancient Runes!" Arthur exclaimed, "I should go," he ran off into the distance.

"Aand we have Herbology. Thank Merlin we're not with the Slytherins this time," Ron said.

"Come on, let's go," Harry said, and they trotted off to class.


	6. Ch5- Hogsmede

Chapter 5

Hogsmede

Hermione

On Halloween morning, they were all ready to set off to Hogsmede- minus Harry, who's mean aunt and uncle didn't sign the form for him.

"See you at the feast," Harry grimly said.

"We'll bring back lots of sweets from Honeydukes," Hermione said, then looked around for a head count, "Hold up, where's Arthur?"

"He's not coming," Lukas said, joining them, "Said he'd rather study than go play around. He should be in the Slytherin Common room right now. Maybe you can go find him, Harry. The Slytherin Common room's entrance is some random wall in the dungeons… I know the password's pureblood but I don't the location of the wall."

"Of course it is," Hermione huffed, "It's very obvious, really. Well then Harry, you should go try to find that common room."

"What do you want him to do? Go around the dungeons muttering 'Pureblood' on random walls?" Ron said.

"There's no other option to find the common room, is there?" Hermione said, "Good luck Harry."

"Bye Harry," Ron said, and the four left for Hogsmede.

At Hogsmede, they went to all the famous places. Ignoring all the stares Vlad received from the people there.

"Vampire?" some people whispered to each other when they passed.

"Hey, I think some sweets would be nice right now," Vlad said, and they went to Honeydukes. The manager offered a blood-candy to Vlad, and he refused it, telling him that he wasn't a vampire. He took some lemon drops instead.

Hermione felt sorry for him sometimes, being mistaken as a vampire. People must avoid him because of that. Hermione felt guilty for thinking he was a vampire when they first met him in her mind before Ron asked him.

"Where should we go next?" Ron asked.

"We've already been to the famous shops… the Shrieking Shack maybe?" Hemione said.

"Great idea! It's quite the famous place," Vlad said, "Wonder what makes is shriek, the wind, maybe?"

"Or some magical creature living in it," Lukas suggested.

"Possibly," Hermione said, as they made their way to the shack. They were passing The Three Broomsticks when a random drunk old man saw Lukas and narrowed his eyes.

"OI!" he called out.

"Best if we ignore him…" Ron muttered, and the four went their way, only for the drunk to grasp Lukas by his shoulders, and pull him back.

"I said, OI!" the drunk shouted, the smell of firewhiskey was all around him.

"Yes, sir?" Lukas asked lifelessly.

"Haven't I seen you before?" the drunk man said, "When I went to Norway for vacation when I was 30…"

"I am only 13, sir," Lukas said, "…Sir, you're very drunk-"

"Then you must be his son!" the drunk man said, "You look exactly like your father!"

"…Sorry but I never knew my father," Lukas said, pushing the man back, "Now, I think you're just drunk… you should go back home to your family…"

"THEY LEFT ME!" the drunk yelled, "THEY LEFT ME ALONE!" he attempted to strangle Lukas, but Lukas blocked his hand, and glared at the man.

"They left me, they did," the drunk snorted, and turned away to go on his way- into a wall and faint.

"Poor man," Hermione said.

 _"_ _Poor man?_ Hermione, all I see is a bad drunk!" Ron said.

"His family left him!" Hermione said, "It must be horrible."

"But if he actually knew Lukas's father… Lukas, you might have a chance of finding your father with that man," Hermione said.

"No, not interested," Lukas said, "Let's go."

But then the announcement for all students to return was made.

"Oh man, we can just go later, another time," Ron said, and they made their way back.


	7. Ch6- What happened when they were away

Chapter 6

What happened when they were away

Harry

Harry wondered around the dungeons, occasionally muttering the password onto the walls. After a while, either by luck or bad luck, a wall opened and Arthur walked straight into Harry.

"OW!" they simultaneously shouted.

"Sorry!" Arthur said, "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't get my form signed," Harry said.

"Oh, I just didn't want to go," Arthur said, "I've got things to do… say, why don't we just go to the library? I've got work."

"Sure, I'll just do some of my work too," Harry said, and the two headed over to the library, and on the way, they bumped into Lupin.

"What are you doing?" Lupin asked, "Where is Ron, Hermione, Lukas and Vlad?"

"Hogsmede," Harry said.

"Ah," Lupin said, and looked at the Gryffindor and Slytherin, "Why don't you come with me? I've just taken delivery of Grindylows for our next lesson."

"A what?" Harry asked.

"It's water demon," Arthur explained.

"Very good, Arthur," Lupin said, "For a Slytherin, you're very enthusiastic in my classes… and other classes Slytherins mostly hate."

"I consider academics to be very important," Arthur said, as they arrived at Lupin's office.

In the corner, there was a very large tank of water. Inside it was a sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

"We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle," Lupin said, "Cup of tea? I was just thinking of making one."

"All right," Harry and Arthur said awkwardly.

Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and it was instantly blasting off steam.

"Sit down," Lupin said, "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid—but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"

Harry looked at him, surprised.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked the professor

"Professor McGonagall told me," Lupin told him, "You're not worried, are you?"

"No," said Harry.

"You shouldn't be… divination is hardly accurate…" Arthur said, "Minus the proper prophecies stored in the Department of Mystries.

"How do you know about them, Arthur?" Lupin asked Arthur suspiciously.

"I read it," Arthur said, nervousness in his voice. Lupin dismissed it, before asking Harry: "Anything worrying you, Harry?"

"No- yes," Harry corrected himself, "You know when we fought the boggart?"

"Yes," Lupin said.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" Harry asked, "You let Vlad and Arthur fight it even though it was clear that it was… something disturbing."

"I thought that was obvious, Harry," Lupin said, surprised, and that surprised Harry.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well," Lupin started, "I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would take the form of Voldemort."

Harry was surprised as he said Voldemort's name. And Arthur didn't seemed bothered at all as he sipped his tea like a perfect English gentleman.

"Clearly I was wrong," Lupin continued, "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined the people would panic."

"I didn't think of Voldemort," Harry said, "I- I remembered those dementors."

"I see…" Lupin said thoughtfully, "Well, well… I'm impressed. That suggests that you what you fear most is- fear. Very wise, Harry. And you've been thinking that I thought you weren't capable of fighting the boggart?"

"Yes…" Harry said.

"…And on the topic of boggarts, Arthur, no need to answer it if you don't want to, but who was that you saw?" Lupin asked.

"Ah, that was family member," Arthur said, emphasizing 'was.'

"Oh, sorry, Arthur," Lupin quickly said.

"Professor, sir, I was just thinking, you know the dementors-" Harry was cut off by the door knocking.

"Come in," called Lupin.

The door opened, and the grim man of Snape entered. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of the two students, and narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, Severus," Lupin smiled, "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Arthur, Harry, and Lupin.

"I was just showing these two my grindylow," Lupin pointed at the tank.

"Fascinating," Snape said, without looking at it, "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, yes, I will," Lupin said.

"I made an entire cauldronfull," Snape continued. "If you need more."

"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

"Not at all," Snape said, and left the room without another word.

Harry and Arthur eyes the goblet with curiosity in their eyes. Lupin smiled.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said, "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex," He picked up the goblet and sniffed it, "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

"Why—?" Harry began. Lupin looked at him and answered the unfinished question.

"I've been feeling a bit off-color," he explained, "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

Professor Lupin took another sip and Harry wanted to take that goblet away from him. Arthur seemed to be studying the substance, as if trying to figure out what it was.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," he blurted out.

"Really?" Lupin asked, not sounding interested.

"Some people reckon—" Harry hesitated, "Some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

Lupin drank all of the potion in the goblet and pulled a face.

"Disgusting," he said, "Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast later."

"Right," Harry said, and left the room, while Arthur stayed behind to ask the professor something.

Harry received a bundle of sweets from his friends, and told them about the Goblet.

"He drank it? Is he mad?!" Ron exclaimed.

"We'd better go, the feast will be starting in five minutes," Hermione said, checking her watch.

"…I don't think it was poison," Vlad said, "If he was trying to assassinate Lupin, he wouldn't've done it when Harry was there."

"I agree with Vlad," Hermione said, "Snape won't be stupid enough to leave witness."

"Yeah, maybe," Harry said, and they made their way to the feast.

"Where's Arthur?" Ron asked nobody in particular, looking around the hall, "He's not here."

"He's just doing work, or just plainly…" Vlad then opened his eyes in realization before he stood up, and ran up to Lukas in the Ravenclaw table, "Lukas, we have to go find Arthur," then he told him something in his language, before the two ran off in a hurry.

"Wonder what it is…" Ron said, stuffing his mouth with more Halloween treats.

They went up to the common room entrance, only to find it jammed with students,

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Let me through, please," Percy Weasley said, pushing through the crowd, "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password- excuse me, I'm Head Boy…" then his voice changed into a sharp tone, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she arrived. Soon, Dumbledore himself was there, going towards the portrait. The Golden Trio followed the path he was making between the students to get a closer look.

"Oh, my…" Hermione said, grabbing Harry's arm. The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which was now just some ripped canvas.

"Mr Filch," Dumbledore spoke, "Round up every ghost in the castle… tell them to search every portrait for the Fat Lady."

"There'll be no need for the ghosts, professor," Filch said, and pointed at one of the portraits, "The Fat Lady is there."

People gasped as they saw the Fat Lady and ran up the stairs to where she was.

"Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked the lady.

"Eyes like the devil! He's got," she exclaimed, crying, "And I am not giving his name… it's him headmaster, the one they all talk about! He's here, somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!" then she hid behind the rhino again. All students began to mutter and whisper at that.

"The rest of you! The Great Hall!" Dumbledore commanded.


	8. Ch7- What England was doing

Chapter 7

What England was doing

England

The real reason why he stayed behind is because he already heard Harry won't be going, and Harry would be left alone in the castle. Arthur couldn't have that- it was too risky. Sirius Black could kill Harry and nobody would know, as almost everyone above Year 3 were at Hogsmede.

And the potion Lupin was drinking from the goblet was definitely a potion for werewolves. Was he perhaps a werewolf sent to get Harry? Perhaps he was working with Sirius Black? To ask, while Harry left, England remained.

"Sir, isn't that a potion for werewolves?" England asked.

"No, where did you get that idea from? Now Arthur… I got work…" Lupin said.

"Professor, I know my potions," England said, "I just need to know if you are here peacefully… or not."

"Arthur. I come in peace," Lupin said, "…you're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"You're admitting that you're a werewolf," England said.

"Got bitten when young," Lupin said shortly.

"Professor, you're not working with Black, are you?" England asked.

"No, Arthur _no_ ," Lupin said, "I don't know where your getting these ideas from. Now I need you to let me do my work."

"I just heard that you knew him, at school," England said, and walked to the exit before stopping and adding: "I will keep your secret, Professor, I think these secrets to be important to be secrets… I have my own that I wish to keep. But if you show any sign of… well, violence, I will have to do something about it. Though I trust you, you're drinking that potion, which means you don't like your werewolf side…"

Then he left the office, leaving Lupin to think: _'He is a Slytherin after all…'_

England went to the library, to finish his mass of homework from taking more classes. Though he didn't have as many was Hermione. She was defying time for her classes. England knew that. It was the only way she could take that many classes. England was surprised that the ministry allowed her to use a Time-turner. Not a lot of time did that occur. He checked the time as he finished his long essay. The feast would be starting in a few minutes. He stood up, packed up, and exited the library.

Then he felt his heart ache badly, which became a sharp pain as if someone was stabbing him in the heart. England coughed, and ran to the nearest toilet. He reached it just in time to cough up blood inside the loo.

London. His capital was being attacked. A bombing. No. Not another one. Not another after Bishopsgate.

England gave more coughs of blood into the toilet, and he finally passed out.

England woke up to Romania's desperate voice.

"ENGLAND! WAKE UUPPP!" he felt his face being slapped and he woke up.

"Romania, I'm fine!" England exclaimed.

"Not what all this blood say," Norway said, using spells to clean the mess up.

"It's London, bombing," England said.

"Ouch," Romania said, "Must've hurt."

"Very badly," England huffed, "I missed the feast, didn't I?"

"It's still going on," Romania said, "I think, it took ages to find you."

"Let's just go back to our dorms," Norway said, "Here, England, some sweets from Honeydukes," he handed the nation some colourful sweets.

"Thanks," England said, "I think it was a good idea for me stay behind to watch Potter… found out Lupin is a werewolf. He comes in peace, though. We'll have to keep an eye on him though."

They walked England to his common room before heading to theirs. Romania met a crowd of Gryffindors coming down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Romania asked.

"The Fat Lady, she's been attacked by Sirius Black! We're going to sleep in the Great Hall today," a fellow Gryffindor answered.

Romania wore a worried and confused look before joining the crowd.


	9. Ch8- Snape

Chapter 8

DADA with the greasy-haired Professor

Hermione

After the sleep in the Great Hall, the nest day went as normal. All classes went like normal… minus one. DADA. Instead of Lupin, Snape was the one to teach us that lesson.

"Turn to page 394," he said in his low voice, after closing all windows and bringing a white screen out. Confused students did what he commanded.

"Excuse me sir, where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"It's not really your concern, is it Potter?" Snape said, "I suppose I should say your professor is incapable of teaching at this moment of time. Turn to page 394!"

He tapped an antique machine with his wand, and it began to whirr and project something on the white screen.

"Werewolves?" Ron said out loud.

"But sir, we've just begun to learn about Red Caps and Hinkypunks," Hermione said, "We're not meant to start knockturnal beasts for weeks."

"Quiet," Snape said in his low tone.

"When did _she_ come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron asked Harry, who gestured he didn't.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asked, and Hermione raised her hand.

"No one? I'm disappointed," Snape said, ignoring Hermione.

"Excuse me, professor, Hermione is raising her hand," Arthur politely said.

"Quiet, Kirkland," Snape said.

"Please, sir," Hermione said, "An animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. Each full moon, when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'll kill his best friend if he crosses his path. Furthermore, the werewolf will only respond to the call of his own kind."

"OOOOO!" Malfoy imitated a werewolf, laughing.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy," Snape said, "That's the second time you've spoken out of time, Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you pride being an insufferable know-it-all?"

"He's got a point, y' know," Ron whispered.

"5 points from Gryffindor," Snape said, and Ron sighed in frustration, "There is an antidote to your ignorance and on my desk, by Monday morning, two rolls of parchment on the werewolf with particular and phases on unrecognizing…"

"Sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow," Harry interrupted.

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr Potter," Snape said, coming closer to Harry, "Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page 394."

While Snape continues his speech on werewolves, Harry unfolded the crane Malfoy sent to him, to see a drawn picture of him, flying on a broom, and being shocked by a lightening to death.

Hermione saw it too. And she was greatly unsettled, and angry at Malfoy

"Whatever you think happened to Lupin?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron (Vlad was elsewhere).

"Dunno, sick, I guess," Harry said, "He did say that smoking thing in the goblet was some sort of medicine…"

"You said Arthur didn't leave with you," Hermione suddenly said.

"What are you implying, Hermione? That Arthur did something?" Ron said.

"No- I mean, Lukas and Vlad left in a hurry when he didn't show up," Hermione said, "Something's up with them. And at this moment of time… I can't help but to suspect them."

"Hermione, you're being paranoid," Harry said.

"But Harry, think about it," Hermione said, "The three weren't there when the Fat Lady was attacked."

"You're saying _they_ smuggled Black in?" Harry said, "Hermione, they're our friends, we shouldn't be talking about them like this."

"Okay, Harry, but you still have to keep an eye out for them," Hermione said, "Even if they aren't working with Black, I still get the feeling that they are hiding something."

"That I do too," Ron said, "But I also feel like _you_ are hiding something too!"  
"Honestly Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione said, "Now, we have class to attended to."

 **-0-0-0-**

The Quidditch match took place during a nasty thunderstorm. Many players went down due to lightening and such.

When Harry and Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Seeker, flew up to the sky. Hermione was worried.

She was even more worried when Diggory came flying down to the ground, hit by a lightning bolt. Thankfully, one of the professors cast a spell to slow him down.

Herminone looked up to the sky, looking for Harry, but the only thing she saw was clouds.

Then Harry came flying down to the ground. People shouted and screamed. Then Hermione saw Arthur stand up from the Slytherin stand and scream out:

 _"_ _Aresto Momentum!"_ while she also saw Dumbledore standing up, holding out his hand in the teacher's stands. But Arthur beat him to it.

Harry instantly slowed down. And landed safely on the ground. Hermione looked up to the sky to see brief glances of dementors.

Hermione, Ron, Vlad, Lukas and a couple of others sped down the stairs to Harry.

"Get him to the hospital wing!" someone shouted, and that someone was Arthur. He was already hoisting Harry up, with the help of Gryffindor Quidditch players, who was now on the ground.

The professors soon came to aid. Hermione was truly worried for her friend. But she did wonder, why was Arthur so caring about Harry? And how on Earth did he manage to perform such a complicated spell?


	10. Ch9- The Map

Chapter 9

The Map

Harry

Harry went on a walk with Lupin, to discuss his… vulnerability to dementors.

"…you are not weak, Harry," Lupin told him, "The dementors effect you the most because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors that your classmates could scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"What about Arthur, Lukas and Vlad, sir?" Harry asked.

"They also may have true horrific experiences that they do not wish to speak of," Lupin said.

"…I'm scared, professor," Harry said.

"Well I'd consider you a fool if you weren't," Lupin said.

"I need to know how to fight them. You could teach me!" Harry said, "You made that dementor on the train go away… perhaps you could teach the others too!"

"It was only one that night," Lupin said.

"But you made it go away," Harry said.

"I don't pretend to be an expert," Lupin said, "But as the dementors seems to have developed a particular interest in you… perhaps I should teach you. But after the holidays. For now, I need to rest."

The season changed to Winter, and people were heading to Hogsmede once again. Harry left behind.

Arthur was nowhere to be found… Harry supposed he'll be going this time. Then Harry had the most wonderful idea ever. He took his invisibility cloak out and started to follow the crowed. Only for Fred and George to stop him, and drag him away.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to get to Hogsmede!" Harry exclaimed.

"Early Christmas present for you, Harry," George said, pulling out some sort of parchment.

"What's that supposed to be?" Harry asked.

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," George said, smiling.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," Fred said, "But we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," George spoke, "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" Harry asked, now thinking the twins were real out of their minds.

"A bit of old parchment!" Fred exclaimed, "Explain, George."

"Well… when we were in our first year, Harry—young, carefree, and innocent—"

Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.

"—well, more innocent than we are now—we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual—"

"—and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"Don't tell me—" Harry grinned.

"Well, what would you've done?" Fred smiled, "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open and grabbed—this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," George said, "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?" Harry said.

"Oh yes," Fred smirked, "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, are we?" George said, taking out his wand before touching the parchment with it, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Then the words:

 **Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**

 **Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers**

 **are proud to present**

 **The Marauder's Map**

Formed, then a map of Hogwarts.

"Right into Hogsmeade," Fred said, pointing at some routes, "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four, but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in—completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," George sighed, "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of law-breakers," Fred said as if they were some sort of god to worship.

"Right," George said, "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it—"

"—or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly, "Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."

"So, young Harry," Fred continued, mimicking Percy, "Mind you behave yourself."

"See you in Honeydukes," George winked.

 **-0-0-0-**

Harry went over to the Shrieking Shack, remembering how they couldn't go there last time. Only to find Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle picking a fight with Hermione, Ron, Lukas and Vlad.

"How dare you talk to me, you filthy little Mudblood!" Malfoy exclaimed, and Harry couldn't take it. He threw a snowball.

"Who is that?" Malfoy said, scared. Then more snowballs came flying. It was utter chaos. An invisible force pulled and tugged the three's clothing.

"You know, this is a haunted area," Hermione added in, scaring Malfoy even more, he screamed: "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" and ran away.

The four laughed hard, and Harry appeared next to them.

"Nice job, Harry!" Vlad managed between laughs, "Is Arthur with you? I know Lukas went with his Ravenclaw friends this time."

"No, I thought he came with you," Harry said.

"Nah, he didn't come," Vlad said, then a voice came behind.

"Who says I didn't?" Arthur said, appearing from the woods.

"Arthur! Thought you didn't come!" Ron exclaimed.

"Couldn't help but to notice Harry being dragged off by the Weasley twins," Arthur said, "Thought you'll be coming with whatever they gave you. So, I came."

"Wait, how did you know-" Harry said.

"That you were the one underneath the Invisibility Cloak? I heard your voice, Harry," Arthur said.

"Right then, so how did you come here, Harry?" Hermione asked, and Harry explained everything.

They travelled to the Three Broomsticks to see Fudge himself there, along with the professors. Fudge told Rosmerta something and she exclaimed: "Harry Potter?!"

That caught their attention. Harry got his cloak on and followed them in.

"Harry!" Hermione said, but Harry went in anyways.

 **-EXTRA. Norway & Ravenclaw friends. Norway POV-**

"Honeydukes?" Terry Boot suggested.

"We went there last time, and gained a good kg I think," Michael said, "We shouldn't be eating too many sweets; it's unhealthy."

"Come on, it's Hogsmede day," Anthony spoke, and dragged Michael to Honeydukes.

"Hey Lukas, are you getting anything from Honeydukes?" Terry asked.

"…I think I'll get some for my friends back home…" Lukas said.

"Muggle friends?" Terry asked. Norway didn't reply right away.

"Not muggle friends," Lukas finally said as they walked into Hogsmede, "They just live back home."

"Norway?" Terry asked.

"No, Denmark, Finalnd, Sweden and Iceland," Norway said, "I have friends in different countries. They sometimes come over to my house." But Elleore did fly over on that scythe of hers a lot to bug him about how he should be nicer to 'Big Brother Denmark.' To accept him or something like that. Norway kinda hoped Iceland would call him Big Brother the way Elleore called Denmark. Or how Belgium calles Netherlands… even how South Korea calls China- minus the groping bit.

"You coming, Lukas?" Terry asked, only then did Norway realise he'd been standing in the doorway lost in his thoughts.

"Yes, yes I am," Lukas said and went in the sweets shop to buy some sweet things for his Nordic friends.


	11. Ch10 and 11

**I decided to put these two chapters together because they were both short.**

 **I DO NOT OWN**

 **Edit19April2018- I made the Merlin mistake here too! HOW?! If you see 'Merlin' anywhere else, just assume it's my error**

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 10

Murder of Scabbers

Romania

When we saw Harry's footprints again, we followed it to the Shrieking Shack again. Harry was there, crying- they didn't see him, but they heard sobs. We went over to the source of sound. Hermione lifted his cloak carefully.

Then he told us everything.

Including how he was ready to murder Black.

When they got back to Hogwarts, the Magic Trio was worried. Romania, England and Norway met up, and talked about it.

"He's not going to be able to take the guilt of killing someone," Romania said.

"Harry? No, he's not a killer," England said.

"We need to send Black back to jail before Harry meets him," Norway said, then Harry came running to them.

"Hi Harry," Romania said.

"Er, um… I just thinking… Lupin is going to be teaching me how to get the dementors to go away… I was just wondering if you wanted to join me," Harry said.

"No thanks," England said, "It's your lesson. Not ours."

"Okay then… er, I should go," Harry said, and ran off.

"You already know the spell, don't you?" Norway spoke.

"I do," England said.

"So do I," Romania said, "Besides… I am sure Lupin won't use a real dementor, but rather Harry's boggart."

"Probably," England said, "I have a class, see you later," then he left. Norway soon left as well, for his own classes.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron came down screaming: "LOOK! SCABBERS! LOOK!"

"What is it?" Romania asked, and Ron held out a sheet right in front og Hermione's face. Romania eyed it carefully, and spotted blood on it.

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled, "HE'S GONE! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N- no," Hermione said, and Ron held out a fluff of cat hair- Crookshank's, and threw it down to Hermione's Rune Translations before departing in anger.

"Oh no…" Romania said. Hermione looked down at the fluff of car hair in disbelief.

"It couldn't have been Crookshanks," she muttered, "He wouldn't do it."

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Filler Chapter No.2**

 **Norway**

Luna Lovegood was one of the people he found easy to get along with. Norway noticed how she was bullied- in a way. She didn't seem to know- if she did, she didn't care.

She always talked about Nargles and such, and she could see the troll Norway (almost) always has around, Norway was surprised, and only a minority could see these types of animals.

One day they got the news that Buckbeak got the death sentence from Hagrid. Norway was sad for the creature, the innocent creature who was just protecting itself. That brat Malfoy and his also bratty father was really ticking Norway off.

"Eugh, now I know I have something in common with Gryffindors; hating Malfoy," Michael said when Norway told his Ravenclaw friends about what happened.

"I know Hagrid bring the weirdest creatures for class- he brought an _Imp_ to our class, I tripped about 5 times because of that thing," Terry said, "And Hippogriff… it has a MOM classification of XXX. Hagrid was taking a risk when he got it to class; but I don't think- Buckbeak, was it? Should be punished to death. Um- not that Hagrid should get sacked…"

"I know, Terry," Norway said, "But I know that I do not like Malfoy more than I hate Anko."

"Anko?"

"This Danish… _friend_ … of mine," Norway said, and that dinner, Norway got a whole letter from Elleore telling him to send a letter to Denmark.

 _Mr Bondevik_

 _You should really really really really send a letter to Big Brother._

 _Please? He really would be happy to get a letter from you. Like, very happy. I would also be happy._

 _Just one letter. Or more. Even better if once a week- or once a month. Not cold ones, please. Actually no, just send some kind of letter to Big Brother Mathias._

 _-Erika Kohler_

Was what the letter said. He wrote a letter to Denmark as Elleore bugged him to do so. If he didn't he had a feeling Elleore would send a howler.

He wrote:

 _Mathias._

 _Your Younger Sister sent a whole letter to me asking me to send a letter to you. Here it is._

 _I am fine, I am alive. Black is Potter's godfather. Malfoy is getting a Hippogriff sentenced to death. Tell Erika to stop bugging me._

 _-Lukas_

Lukas sent the letter via Watson, and went to sleep, with Emilia besides him.

The next morning, he woke up early with Emilia on top of him.


	12. Ch12- Title does not fit in

Chapter 12

Arthur, Lukas, Vlad or something else?

Harry

It was night when Harry decided to check the Maurderer's map. He flicked though the pages to see the Gryffindor tower.

He saw his dorm. Ron, Seamus, himself… Vlad… no. There was something wrong with Vlad's nametag. It kept on switching.

Vladimir Lupei for one second, before changing to Roman… then back to Vladimir Lupei.

Harry dismissed it as an error. But it did bother him. Harry searched for the Slythein dorms, and found it at last.

Arthur's was the same. It kept on swapping between 'Arthur Kirkland' to 'United Kingdom of…' to 'Albion' to 'Great B…' then to 'Eng…' and back. Harry stared at it for a while, and dismissed it. He searched through the map again, to see the nametag: 'Peter Pettigrew.'

Harry stopped, and got out of bed.

 **-0-0-0-**

"You got it _confiscated?"_ Fred exclaimed.

"Nice job Harry," George said sarcastically.

"What do we have next?" Harry said to change the subject.

"Divination. I think it's a load of rubbish," Hermione said.

"Then why do you take it?" Ron said.

"At first it seemed nice. It's just Trelawney," Hermione said, "I am sure she's just a fake 'Seer.'"

"Dumbledore must have her for a reason," Vlad said.

"I'm not sure about that, mate," Ron said, "At least I get some nap time."

"I still am not sure how you are not caught," Vlad said.

"It's _Trelaweny_ , Vlad," Hermione said, then Vlad spotted Lukas and his Ravenclaw friends, and went off to talk to them. That was when Harry remembered about the nametag changing.

"Hermione, Ron, I have to talk to you guys privately later," Harry whispered, and they nodded.

 **-0-0-0-**

"She cited a _prophecy?"_ Ron when they went to have a private conversation that night underneath the cloak and to Myrtle's bathroom, "You don't believe in her though, do you? And you only mention it _now?"_

"Sorry, slipped out of my mind," Harry apologized.

"Anyway, what is this you want to tell us?" Hermione asked, and Harry got out the map, and unfolded it.

"I swear I am up to no good," he spoke, and dug through the map to find Vlad up in their dorm. His nametag was doing the same thing.

"Bloody hell, what's wrong with this thing?" Ron said.

"It's not just him... I didn't check Lukas last time but... where's the Ravenclaw dorms..." Harry muttered and found Lukas, who's nametag was switching from 'Lukas Bondevik' to 'Nor...'

"What might this mean?" Hermione said, "Arthur too?"

Harry nodded and found Arthur in the Slytherin Common Room- probably doing homework.

"Geez, he has a lot of switches," Ron said.

"Wait a sec, _Albion?"_ Hermione said.

"What about it?" Ron and Harry asked her.

"Albion is the oldest name known for Britain," Hermione said, "Why would this map confuse him with the country?"

"How would I know?" Ron said, "And _where_ did you read _that?"_

"In a muggle history book, Ron," Hermione said, "Look, we should go back to sleep for the night. But let's not just go up to them and ask them to their face why it keeps on changing. Who knows?"

The boys nodded, and the Golden Trio went to sleep.

 **-0-0-0-**

Next Breakfast, the hall was in chaos as the post arrived. Someone shouted: "LOOK! A _Howler!" and_ all attention was now towards the owl carrying the red envelope.

"That's Watson…" Vlad said, "That means…" Victoria dropped the letter in front of Arthur, who was this time sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Better open it, Kirkland!" Malfoy sneered, "It's gonna go boom soon!"

"It's not smoking yet," Ron shouted, "If you want, just open it outside!" just as he said that, it started to smoke.

"Oh, by the name of my mother!" Arthur yelled before opening the Howler. It sprang up from his hands at instant.

"Arthurrr!" a male French voice shouted, "How could you not tell ze 'andsome me that you're at Hogwarts? I mean, yes, Beauxbatons is so much more beautiful and elegant… Ah wait I was sending you this to complain. YOUR BROTHER ALLISTOR IS 'ORRIBLE AT FILLING IN AT YOUR PLACE! 'E MESSED UP MY BEAUTIFUL, SILKY HAIR! TELL YOUR BROTHER TO STOP IT _RIGHT NOW!_

-FROM ZE BEAUTIFUL FRANCIS BONNEFOY


	13. Ch13 and 14

**Another combines chap for similar reasons to the last one**

 **I DO NOT OWN**

 **9June2018- Owl name error changed**

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 13

Buckbeak

England

England wrote a letter to France right after the howler.

 _Dear Frog._

 _Are you bloody out of your mind? You basically told everyone in the hall that I go to these 'meetings.'_

 _And ALLISTOR IS REPRESENTING THE UK?! How did that happen? Why not Wales? Or Northern Ireland? REPLACE HIM IMMEDEATELY._

 _-England_

England sent Watson, and went out to find the Gryffindors. Today was Buckbeak's execution date, if he remembered correctly.

England started to head to Hagrid's hut, and met the four Gryffindors, and Norway was coming from behind him.

"Hey Arthur, did you send a letter to Francis?" Romania asked.

"Yes, I told him to kick Allistor out of the meeting, and replace him," England spoke.

 _"_ _I just imagined Scotland at the meeting, it's mess,"_ Norway said in their language. They trotted down the castle, making their way to the hill.

"May I ask what kind of meeting you go to?" Hermione asked.

"It's a meeting of all our friends," Romania said, "We have lots, all around the globe. We sometimes all meet up to discuss what's going on in our countries."

Hermione nodded, then said: "Can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak."

"Just got worse," Ron said, as they arrived at the hill and Malfoy came into view.

"Look who's here!" Crabbe said.

"Ah!" Malfoy said, "Here to see the show!"

"YOU!" Hermione fumed, "You foul evil little _cockroach!"_ Hermione raised her wand to Malfoy's neck.

"No! He's not worth it," Ron said.

"That, I agree with," Norway said, his troll nodding at his side **(Remember, only a few nations and even fewer wizards can see these creatures- like the Nargles. Luna can see the troll and other creatures)**. Hermione lowered her wand from the shivering boy, and turned around. Malfoy laughed, but then Hermione punched him.

"AW!" Malfoy exclaimed, and scrambled away.

"That felt good," Hermione said.

"Not good, brilliant," Ron said.

"Now that was a taste of Muggle Medicine," Romania smiled, and they made their way down the hill to Hagrid's.

 **-0-0-0-**

"…Great man Dumbledore!" Hagrid said, "Great man!"

"We'll stay too, Hagrid," Hermione said.

"No! Don' want ya seein' somethin' like tha'! It is too bloody for ya all!" Hagrid said. And England thought: _'Trust me, I've seen bloodier than a chopped-off head. I've seen the no-man's land. The wars…'_

"You just drink your tea before you go. Oh, and before you do, Ron," Hagrid took out a rat from one of his cans.

 _"_ _Scabbers!"_ Ron said, "You're alive!"

"Keep a closer eye on your pets, Ron," Hagrid said.

"Think you owe someone an apology," Hermione and Lukas said simultaneously.

"Right, sorry," Ron apologized, "Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll say that."

"I meant _me!"_ Hermione said, and a pot broke.

"OW!" Harry said, as something hit him on the head, and saw the executioner as he turned to where the hard thing came flying from, along with Fudge and Dumbledore coming.

"It's dark, you shouldn't be here!" Hagrid said, "Especially you, Harry. Now go!"

The students ran out of Hagrid's hut carefully, being careful not to be spotted. They ran up the hill, and watched Buckbeak's execution in dismay- though the tree was in the way for them to see the blood. They heard the swish of the axe, which informed them of Buckbeak's death.

Hermione shed tears, then Ron shouted: _"OUCH!"_

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Whomping Willow**

 **Harry**

"He bit me!" Ron said, dropping his rat.

"Negru, go get him!" Vlad said, and his bat (who was on his head the whole time) flew, eyeing the rat.

"Don't _hunt_ him!" Ron said, and chased the two animals.

"RON!" they all shouted.

"Scabbers, come back!" Ron said, and they chased the rat until Negru finally caught him and got him to Ron.

"This tree," Arthur said, "It's the Whomping Willow!"

"Oh that's not good. RON! RUN!" Harry shouted, Ron looked confused, then he saw something behind their back, and saw: "Harry! Behind you! _RUN!_ It's the grim!"

All heads turned where Ron's finger was pointed to, and they saw a big, black dog. It was the grim. The grim was standing there. Then it pounced over the students, and went to bite Ron's leg. Ron was dragged into a hole while… the tree started to move.

"Oh, bugger," Arthur said, as Harry and Hermione started to dodge their way past the tree to the hole.

The tree flung Arthur square in the chest, and all Arthur could do was hold on.

Hermione too was in the same state as Arthur. Harry lost his glasses… everything was in chaos.

"Negru! FLY AWAY!" Vlad yelled, and the bat flew away to safety- at least the bat dot Harry saw flying away did. He presumed it was the bat. The world was a blur to him.

He crawled across the floor, grasping the floor for his glasses. He heard Arthur and Hermione's high-pitched screams every time they flung by. He also heard some footsteps and a blur of what seemed like Vlad thumped down besides Harry, and handed Harry his glasses.

"Thanks," Harry said, wearing his glasses. His world became clear once again- minus the fact that there was a bit of white smudges everywhere. Then Vlad used the same spell Hermione when they first met did to clean his glasses up. Harry thanked him once again.

"VLAD, HARRY! DUCK!" Arthur, Lukas and Hermione all yelled in unison, as one of the branches came swinging towards the two- the one which Arthur was on. Arthur grabbed Vlad's robes and before Vlad knew it he was swinging in the air. Arthur then let go of him and therefore threw him into the cave Ron was dragged into by the dog. Harry heard a faint "OOF!" from Vlad.

Lukas pointed his wand at the tree, but then lowered it; he seemed to be wondering if he should use a spell to do something to the tree or not. His positives were probably that he'll save Hermione, Harry and Arthur, and his negatvies being accidentally hitting Hermione or Arthur or harming them in any way and getting into trouble for destroying school property.

Meanwhile, Hermione met eyes with Harry, and she did the exact same thing Arthur did with Vlad. Vlad yelped as Harry slammed onto the floor next to him. Soon, Hermione fell in too with a scream.

Harry could hear Lukas shouting something to Arthur, before Lukas was thrown in too. Arthur was next. They heard big, loud _'CRACK'_ when Arthur landed. Arthur yelped.

"Are you okay, Arthur?" Hermione asked in concern. Making Harry think Ron would've said: 'Of course he bloody isn't Hermione! Didn't you hear that loud crack?' which was exactly what Lukas and Arthur seemed to be thinking, as they raised their eyebrows.

Then they heard more quitter cracks, and Arthur stood up, unharmed.

"I'm fine," Arthur said, twisting his ankles, "I think, it doesn't hurt."

"Then what was the crack?" Hermione said.

"The rock?" Arthur suggested, "Where do you think this leads to?" he changed the subject. They started to walk deeper into the passageway, and they ended up in the least expected place.

The Shrieking Shack.


	14. Ch15- Sirius Black

Chapter 15

Sirius Black

England

"We're in the Shrieking Shack," Hermione said, then they heard Ron's moans from far away. They followed the sound to find Ron, who was sat in a corner, clutching Scabbers and shivering.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked, asking 'are you okay' for the second time that day.

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked.

"Not a _dog,"_ Ron moaned, "Harry, it's trap!"

"What?" Harry said.

"He's the dog, he's an animagus!" Ron shouted, pointing somewhere. England's eyes followed a trail of black dog pawprints, which became human shoe-prints, England eventually saw the shoes and then a shaggy man in ragged clothes- Sirius Black.

 _"_ _Expelliarmus!"_ he croaked, Ron's wand pointing at them, and everyone's wands flew out of their hands, Harry and Hermione's into Black's hand, and the rest rolled on the floor.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," Black spoke, as England, as his country, **(It is said that countries can see basic stuff about humans they meet- especially** ** _their_** **people. Eg: Name, personality… but not how Lupin as a werewolf or Hagrid a half-giant. Why? Because I need it to be like that)** tried to access him. He looked into Black. He saw kindness and innocence. How? England started to doubt what he saw. Black said something whilst England sent the other nations a doubted look. The other nations didn't see as much as he did in Black as Black was not theirs. They only saw his name.

Harry started to storm towards Black, only for Hermione to stop him, "No, Harry!" Hermione said, and Black started laughing. Romania stood protectively in front of all of them and said: "Wanna get to Harry? You're going through us! You're going to have to kill all of us, and promise you. You're going to have a hard, hard time."

"No, there'll only be _one_ murder tonight," Black said with a smile.

"What's that?" Harry spat, "Didn't care last time-"

"Harry, quiet," England said, " _Romania, Norway he's not bad- I can see no bad in him- just- hear him out first,"_ he said in their language.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD! AND SPEAK ENGLISH! WHAT ARE YOU DISSCUSSING IN SECRET?!" Harry yelled, and lunged at Black, only for England to grab a hold of him.

"Harry, calm down," Norway said, helping England after hearing what he said.

"Wise boy, now… I've waited too long!" Black said, but Harry kicked his way out of the two nations' grasps and picked up Romania's wand that was on the floor, and pointed it at Black's neck.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Black said.

"You killed my parents," Harry said, and England ran for his wand, Norway did too, _"STAY OUT OF THIS!"_ Harry yelled to them. His friends stopped in their tracks. They watched Harry speak to the man.

"I don't deny the murder, Harry," Black said, "But if you knew the _whole_ story…"

"The _whole_ story?" Harry said, "You _sold_ them to Voldemort, that's all I need to know."

"You've got to listen to me," Black said, "You'll regret it if you don't… you don't understand."

"Harry, hear him out first," England said, "I am sure your parents don't want you to be a murderer."  
"Now this boy knows something," Black smirked, "I like him," then Lupin busted in, _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ Harry's (er, Romania's wand that Harry was holding) wand flew out of his hands. Lupin gestured Harry go move aside.

"Well, well, well, Sirius, looking rather ragged, aren't we?" Lupin said, "Finally the flesh reflects the madness within you." Then Lupin helped him up and hugged him like a brother.

"I knew it!" England exclaimed, "You _are_ working for him!"

Harry looked confused. Very confused. Confused like a

"He's a werewolf, Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"I knew Mr Kirkland knew by seeing me drink the potion but you, Miss Granger? How? Since when?" Lupin asked.

"Ever since I did Professor Snape's essay," Hermione said.

"Impressive, Miss Granger, could be a Ravenclaw," Lupin said, "He assigned you that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant… did you check the lunar chart and realize I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize my boggart was the moon?"

"Both," Hermione said.

"How could you help Black?" Norway said.

"Now just listen- we can explain-" Lupin said.

"I DON'T NEED EXPLANATION! YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" Harry yelled.

"Don't yell, Harry," Romania said, who now had his wand in his hand as he picked it up, "Just hear them out, we outnumber them. If they try something, we can stun them."

Harry shivered in anger, and looked at the two supposed 'evils' with fury.

"Right then, first of all, how did you know how to come here?" Hermione asked.

"I saw you, on the Map," Lupin said.

"You know how to work it?" Harry said in surprise.

"Of course, I was one of those who made it; I'm Moony, you see. That was my nickname my friends gave me," Lupin said, leaving Harry dumbstruck.

"Then I suppose James Potter, Black and that other guy- Pettigrew is either Prongs, Wormtail or Padfoot, and James Potter too should be one, right? You were friends with him," Norway said.

"Ah, now _there_ is a Ravenclaw," Lupin smiled, "Now-" he was cut off by Snape's sudden entrance into the room.

 _"_ _Professor?"_ Hermione exclaimed, and Snape quickly disarmed Lupin and pointed his wand at Black.

"Severus, how did you find us?" Lupin asked politely, hands in the air.

"I went to give you your potion, and that handy map of yours was lying right on your desk," Snape quickly said, "Now… vengeance is very sweet… How I hoped I would be the one to catch you. I suppose your fate would be the dementor's kiss…" the mention of the two last words drained the colour out of the nations', Black's and Lupin's face.

"Sir- the kiss I think is a bit too much- just hear him out-" England said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, KIRKLAND!" Snape snapped.

"Sir, he didn't even have a proper trial! And we can find out who the real culprit is right here and now- the rat- Ron's rat-" England tried to continue, but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Norway whom decided Snape wouldn't listen, had fired and 'Expelliarmus' spell to Snape at the same time.

Snape was flown back, and he slammed into a wall and knocked out.

"We attacked teacher- We attacked teacher- Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble!" Hermione panicked.

"Not if we prove that this is indeed Pettigrew," England said, "But before that, you have more explaining to do."

"We do, yes- of course…" Lupin said, "Ah yes, I have to say that I know about your cloak, Harry- mind that the Map sees under the Invisibility Cloak. Prongs was your father. Harry. James used his cloak numerous times."

"So if Harry's dad is Prongs… what is Black? Padfoot?" Romania said, "For his padded dog feet?"

"Correct. And Pettigrew- or Wormtail… is in this room… right now!" Black exclaimed.

"Where?" Ron said.

"You're holding it, idiotic boy!" Black shouted.

"What? _Scabbers?_ Are you bloody _mental?"_ Ron exclaimed, and Black ran out of patience.

"He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Black shouted, and it clicked inside of England's head; Pettigrew's only remains was his finger.

"So what if he is missing a toe? He's a hand-down pet and-" Ron got cut off.

"YES! That's the point! Living too long for a rat, don't you say?" Black said.

"But surely the ministry would have him on the list if he was a animagus!" Hermione said.

"Yes, they don't know about Pettigrew, but they know that there were 3 unregistered animagus in Hogwarts. There are many unregistered animaguses in the world, Miss Granger," Lupin said calmly. Then it became sure for England; Peter Pettigrew had faked his own death, turned into a rat – his animagus form, and lived with Weasleys from then and on.

 **(There's supposed to be a sh** ton of dialogue here originally, but I am cutting it out assuming you read them, and because I do NOT want to get copyrighted. Nope, no, no, no.)**

"I get it now," England said, "That rat- is the animagus form of Pettigrew! I get it know! He cut off his own finger, just before transforming, to fake his death and blame everything he did to Black!"

"Clever boy!" Black said, clapping.

"I'm not buying it!" Harry yelled, "Arthur, that can't be true."

"Give me the rat, Ron!" Romania spoke.

"No! You don't believe in what Arthur just said, do you?" Ron said.

"I do," Romania said, "Just give the rat to me, Ron! I'll check if he is Pettigrew or not!"

"How?" Ron said. Romania was thinking about how to get the rat off of Ron when Norway just silently waved his wand and Scabbers became a fat, fully-grown shabby adult man, squishing Ron beneath him. Ron's eyes widened in horror as he squinted at the man's weight crushing him, and Hermione's and Harry's eyes too widened in surprise and disbelief that that actually just happened.

"What- uh- why is there a man on top of Ron- Arthur's right-?" Hermione stammered, clearly confused a lot by the whole situation (she was also still in shock that she attacked a teacher as well).

The next thing to happen was Black grabbing Pettigrew by the collars and dragging him into an open space and off of Ron.

"Sirius… Remus! My- my old friends!" Pettigrew said, then he saw Harry, "Oh, Harry! You look just like you father-"

"You do NOT get to speak to Harry like that, traitor!" Black yelled.

"Sirius—it's me… it's Peter… your friend… you wouldn't…" Pettigrew said in a very scared, trembling voice, and then he scrambled over to Lupin. He looked like a rat even though he was a human now.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, matching his ratty self-writhing imploringly in front of him, "You don't believe this… wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought _I_ was the spy, Peter," Lupin said, "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.

"Forgive me, Remus," Black said.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," Lupin rolled up his sleeves, "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course," Black said, a smile forming on his face once more. They pointed their wand at Pettigrew and got ready to murder the man, with deafly glints in their eyes.

"Wait, _stop!"_ Harry shouted, running in between.

"He is responsible for your parent's death, Harry," Lupin calmly spoke.

"I know, but I also know they won't like you becoming a murderer!" Harry said, "Besides, we can take him to the ministry."

"Ooh! Harry, Harry! Thank you- thank you-!" Pettigrew said, "So kind, so merciful-"

"Then, the dementors can take care of him," Harry coldly said, and Pettigrew's eyes widened in horror.

"Well then, Mr Pettigrew," Norway said as calmly as Lupin," _Petrificus Totalus,"_ the next second Wormtail was stunned by Norway, and he fell to the ground. But they could still hear his rat-like whimpers escaping his vocal cords.

"He can't transform while being petrified, right?" Ron said.

"…I don't know, no book said anything about that, at least, none in the school library…" Norway said, " _Nor did they say how to cure Elleore,"_ he muttered under his breath.

 _"_ _We still have the forbidden section, Nor,"_ Romania said.

"English please," Hermione said.

"Right, sorry, it just slips, you know…" Romania said, "Now, should he head out?"

 **(Well I think this chapter was a good mix of the book and movie!... with a lot of cut scenes.)**


	15. Ch16- The Full Moon

Chapter 16

The Full Moon.

Norway

While Harry went to have a private talk with his godfather, Norway kept an eye on the plump man that he had stunned.

"I expect a few house points off from Snape," Romania said, looking at the teacher they had knocked out.

"Yes… why did I do that…" Hermione murmured, "I think he'll take most points out of us Gryffindors! He hated us anyway…"

"Hermione calm down, house points aren't _everything_ ," Romania said, and Hermione took in deep breaths and calmed down. Norway glances over to Harry and saw him smile. He must be really happy- Norway was glad he was happy.

Then Harry came to them, with a still happy smile, and told them about what they had discussed.

"That's great, Harry!" Hermione said.

"…Living with your godfather, makes sense…" England muttered with a twitching smile. He was obviously worried that it'll actually happen and Harry'll be separated from the little magical protection he had by being with Petunia. The adults would probably make him live with Petunia anyway, and the kids would probably be pissed. **(Look, no matter how many times I read the books I still don't understand this. So yeah, don't ask me how it works.)**

Then they saw it- the full moon.

"Oh by Thor's name," Norway muttered, and Lupin started to change. Sirius ran for him and said: "Remus, Remus look. You've taken your medicine-" then he seemed to realize that Snape spoke about bringing the potion to him. So, he hadn't taken the potion.

Lupin was soon a full-on werewolf, and threw Sirius to the side. "SIRIUS!" Harry shouted, trying to run for him, but England grabbed a hold of him before he could run into his death.

"Pro-professor?" Hermione carefully said, approaching him, and making Norway think: _'What do you have, a_ death wish?'

"Professor?" Hermione repeated, "Professor Lupin?"

Then the werewolf ran at her, Hermione shrieked, and Sirius in his dog form tackled down Lupin.

"Hermione, back!" Romania shouted, then Pettigrew's stun wore off **(can that happen? Um… let's say it can. He needs to escape… or too much would change)**. Norway just realized that when Sirius was thrown away, and chaos erupted and in that chaos Snape woke up.

Norway tried to stun Pettigrew again but Pettigrew waved, and shrunk back into a rat very quickly before running away. Norway fried a spell in hopes of stunning him again, but missed- he was too damn small in his animagus form.

Harry went to where Sirius was thrown to, and where Lupin was. Snape tried to stop him but failed. England ran forth for Harry, only for Snape to catch his robes. Harry went out of their sight, then a female werewolf's howl to be heard and they could hear rustling and big footsteps as Lupin headed that way.

"What does he have, a bloody _death wish?!"_ England exclaimed.

"That is Potter for you, Mr Kirkland, now where is he?" Snape said, not spotting him in the direction he headed.

 _"_ _It's a hard trying to protect a person with a death wish!"_ England shouted in the nation's language, _"If he dies then I'm dead too! Probably Scotland, Northern Ireland, Wales, and Ireland too! Where on Scotland's bloody land did he scurry off to?"_

"I can tell he is frustrated even though he is speaking in gibberish," Ron commented.

"He is," Norway said, and attempted to jab in the neck to knock him out to shut him up, but England blocked him.

 _"_ _You're dealing with a bloody former pirate, Norway,"_ England said.

 _"_ _And you're dealing with a_ bloody _former Viking, England,"_ Norway said.

"You two are scary," Romania said, "Now, let's just look for Harry!"

"No, you're all heading back to the castle, I will look for Potter," Snape said.

"No way!" Ron said, "I need to find my friend!" Snape eyed his leg, and Ron looked down to his leg too, "Fine," Ron muttered.

"Granger, get him to the hospital wing," Snape ordered, and Hermione hesitantly started to help Ron to the castle, "Mr Kirkland, Bondevik and Lupei, you three go back with them."

"…No," Romania said.

"Say that again, Lupei?" Snape said.

"…I said, no!" Romania said, showing Hufflepuff-like loyalty, "My friend is in trouble and you're telling me to turn my back!"

"5 points from Gryffindor," Snape said "Now-" he was cut off by a mass horde of dementors arriving and heading one way.

"Holy Mother Britannia," England muttered and ran for where the dementors were going. Snape tried to stop him but his robes slipped out of his hands. Norway and Romania followed England. Norway could just imagine Snape's annoyed face, as they rustled down a hill, with Snape following closely behind.

When they arrived, the most powerful Patronus charm Norway had seen in _centuries_ was being cast from the other side of the lake, with Sirius lying on the ground. Sirius' soul was out; he almost had the kiss. Harry was next to him, barley lifting his head off the ground.

The dementors went away and his soul went back into his body. Norway saw Harry become limp and fall onto the ground.

"Harry!" Romania shouted, and went to his aid. Harry was breathing. England let out a sigh of relief when he saw Harry's chest move up and down.

"You three, out of the way!" Snape ordered and they obeyed for once in a while. Snape lifted up Harry, and said: "You three, get Black."

"He's- he is innocent, you know! At least give him a fair trial before you-" England said.

"5 points form Slytherin, Mr Kirkland, just follow in silence!" Snape snapped, and England grumbled before the Magic Trio picked up the accused man from the ground.

Snape went to get Black in a cell in a tower- which was Flitwick's office, to the tiny professor's dismay, while the Magic Trio got Harry to the Hospital Wing (they swapped when they approached the castle). Hermione was with Ron in the Wing. Ron was passed out in his bed, sleeping. And Hermione was on a bed, but not sleeping.

"Vlad! Arthur! Lukas- Harry! Is he okay?" Hermione asked when she saw them.

"He's fine, he just needs rest-" Romania said, but then Madam Pomfrey came running into the scene.

"Oh, my! What happened?" she screeched, "He's pale like a ghost!"

"Dementors happened, madam," England politely spoke.

"Dementors! I was always against the idea- now, you three hurry off! The patients need rest!" Mandame Pomfrey said, and after the Magic Trio got Harry to a bed, they were chased out. They could hear the Nurse ordering Hermione to sleep over the thick doors.

"I'm going to the library for books on wizarding law," Norway said.

"Let me come with you," England said, "…But we should get back to our dorms if we don't want to get into trouble with Filch too. But we also can't have Sirius being kissed."

"Nevermind the rules, we have an innocent man to save," Romania said, "Come on, to the-"

"Dorms, Mr Lupei, dorms," Snape's voice said, they turned and saw none other than Fudge- the minister. And Snape.

"No way are we taking this, Professor- and an honour to meet your, minister- Black's innocent… well, if you believe he is not, give him a fair trial at least," Romania tried to reason.

"You see, minister, they are heavily disturbed," Snape spoke.

"I can see that, Severus, why are they out of the wing if they are this disturbed? They must be cured of this, surely," Fudge said.

"…I suppose so," Snape said.

"Professor, don't pretend you don't know that Black's innocent and that Pettigrew's alive just because of your childhood rivalry," England said, then realized what he has said.

"…How do you know that, Mr Kirkland?" Snape said in a low tone.

"...You hated James Potter, and the hate you give Harry is because he is his son- and he looks just like his father, too. If you hated James Potter, then why not Sirius Black, his best friend?" England quickly said, sounding like Sherlock Holmes to a degree.

"Now, Severus, he's disturbed, just send them to sleep," Fudge said, and opened the door to the Hospital Wing, and entered. Snape called out Nearly Headless Nick, who was just passing by, to get the Magic Trio to their respective dorms. NHN sighed, but did it, as he knew students should go to bed.

The Trio tried to reason with him to let him go, but the old ghost said the rules were rules and they were required to go to their dorms. England was the first to return to his dorm, and Bloody Baron decided to join in and make sure England did not leave the dorm (Minister's orders).

Romania was next, and he didn't need a ghost to make sure he did not leave, as Neville and a couple of others were still awake and in the common room. NHN got Norway to his dorm, and got him to his bed.

Norway tip-toed into his dorm the whole way, to not wake up his friends or Emilia. NHN silently floated away, after telling him he trusted him not to the room suddenly became bright again.

"Where did you go, Lukas?" the voice of Michael asked Norway.

"…The library," Norway said.

"Until this time of night, yeah. You broke school rules, out till this late!" Michael said.

"Come on Lukas, just tell us," Terry, who also was not asleep, said, "We know you didn't go to the library. We were there until curfew and we didn't see you."

"We know you're hiding something, Lukas," Anthony said, "We _are_ Ravenclaws, you know."

"I can't tell you," Norway said, "…Not until I know I'm allowed to."

"Is this related to one of the teachers?" Terry said, "Professor Lupin?"

"Kind of… you know he's a-"

"Werewolf, yes. Ever since Snape's essay," Michael said, "What happened?"

"Can't say. Until Dumbledore or Snape tells me I can," Norway clearly stated, "Now I believe we're supposed to sleep," then he changed into his pajamas and crawling into his bed.

"Lukas, we want you to know we can believe us, no matter what the secret," Terry said, before the candlelight went out.

Norway knew they were good friends. They didn't even question the scars Norway had from wars. Of course, the human's damages inflicted on him left no scars- but the damage from nations. They did.

He remembered when the nearly the whole of Europe was slowly taken by Germany. Germany was not for his boss, but he followed his orders. That what nations were for. Following the current leader's orders.

He took over Denmark and Norway. He still remembered the blitzkrieg. He remembered Germany's gun to his head and the wound he got from that invasion.

Oh, how he despised blitzkrieg.

 **(I feel like NHN is OOC but yeah, it's fanfiction… right? Please don't kill me!)**


	16. Ch17- Visit from the Nordics

Chapter 17

Visit from shrunk Nordics

Romania

Romania was surprised to hear how Harry and Hermione turned back time with Hermione's time-turner to save Buckbeak and Sirius.

"Good job!" Romania said, "You saved not one, but two innocents!"

"It's just… I didn't get to live with him," Harry glumly said.

"It's okay, Harry, one day his innocence will be proven," Romania said, glad to hear that Sirius was safe, with Buckbeak by his side. The story was coming to a happy ending for now.

But there was always the next year that would probably be more eventful. And Romania thought it was pretty eventful to have a younger verison of the rest of the Nordics visit them in the middle of Dinner.

"NORGE!" Denmark, now 13, shouted, slamming the great hall door open. Romania saw Norway shoot a deadly glare at him from the Ravenclaw table.

"Mathias…?" England said from the Slytherin table.

"Who's that?" Ron said.

"Oh, our friends from overseas," Romania said, and ran up to where England and the four Nordics were having a conversation.

"Hey, Vlad!" Finland smiled, "Like it in this school?"

"Minus the fact that next year, the first years would freak out when they see me, yeah," Romania said, "I should ask Dumbledore to make an announcement that I am not a vampire."

"Hey, Norge! Come on!" Denmark shouted to Norway. Who slammed his fork onto the table so hard it stuck onto it, before coming to them, and facing Iceland, now about 10 or so.

"Big brother," Norway said, _"Onii-chan."_

"Why Japanese? I don't understand," Iceland muttered, while attracting attention with his Puffin.

 _"_ Big bro _,"_ Norway said.

"Don't care," Iceland said.

"Big bro," Norway said again.

"Not saying it," Iceland said.

"Big sis," Norway said.

"You're not making any sense," Iceland said.

"Are we singing 'Always with you?'" Denmark said.

"No," Norway said coldly.

"Now, now, would you like to speak outside?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yeah, thanks!" Denmark cheerfully said and went out. The rest followed him. Romania was fully aware they were attracting a lot of attention.

Outside, they had a chat in their language. Romania was happy to have more nation company.

 _"…_ _Oh yeah and… did you find anything or Elleore yet?"_ Denmark asked slowly.

 _"_ _Unfortunately, no. But we still haven't checked the forbidden section,"_ Romania said glumly, " _We may have more chance there. Don't give up yet."_

 _"_ _She really wanted to come, by the way,"_ Denmark winked, _"How did you even know Elleore's human is Erika? I mean-"_

 _"_ _She told us once when she came over for her checks,"_ Romania said.

 _"_ _I think Kiku and Hungary would be kind of disappointed,"_ Finland smiled, _"They like to ship you and Bulgaria… and UsUK or even FrUK. I wonder if any would come true… But France still hasn't gone over Jeanne, has he? He did forget about her for a while, but he remembered her again, to his pain…"_

" _What?"_ Romania and England said in unison.

 _"_ _You had no idea? They ship-"_ Denmark said, but Norway tugged at his tie, stopping him from saying anything.

 _"_ _It's better if England doesn't know,"_ Norway said, and let go of Denmark, and tugged at his cheeks.

" _What? What is this?"_ England said, confused and frustrated.

 _"_ _Nothing, England,"_ Romania said, _"So calm down."_

 _"_ _Ah yes, and your lil' brother told me to give this to you,"_ Sweden said, and handed a box to Romania, from Lil' brother- Moldova. Romania quickly opened it, and Romania saw a Romanian flag first. Romania lifted it in joy , and underneath was a Moldovan flag, and underneath that was the Russian flag. Romania sighed, and lifted the Russian flag too.

Under that was a letter, along with a new red hat. The letter read:

 _Big Brother Romania._

 _I hope you are doing well at Hogwarts! Here are my presents to cheer you up!_

 _The hat is just for you, brother! I am doing fine._

 _-Moldova_

Whist Romania was reading the letter, Norway had started to tell Iceland to call him big brother. England was still questioning Finaldn about the UsUK and FrUK thing, and Sweden was sending glares at England for questioning his wife.

Romania wrapped up the box again and said: "Hey, you guys should get going now," in English. Finland checked his watch, "We really should! We have a meeting tomorrow at Francis'."

"I hope Allistor isn't the representative this time," England said, "That'll ruin the reputation of the United Kingdom!"

 _"_ _But_ you _are the United Kingdom,"_ Romania said in their language.

"Yes, technically. But really, I am England, and I was given the title UK. The UK is made up of all us brothers," England said, "And I thought you were supposed to be going?"

"Ah, yes!" Denmark said, "Owl me if you find anything in that forbidden section!"

"Wait a sec- how did you get here?" Romania asked, but the 4 Nordics had already left.

Romania looked up to the sky a few moments later to see a Santa's sleigh whizz by.

They then went back to their dorms. Romania sat in the common room, in front of the fireplace. Staring into the dancing flames.

He had the three flags from Moldova on his lap. He clutched the Russian flag in his hands.

"Hey, Vlad," came Harry's voice, "You're back."

"Yeah," Romania said.

"Who were they?"

"Some friends from overseas."

"Are you okay?"

"…yes, why?"

"You don't look okay, you know… is that a Russian flag?"

"Yeah… sadly…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, Harry."

Romania then stepped up to the fireplace and threw the Russian flag in. And watched it burn.

"Whoah!" Harry said when he threw it in.

"…I hate that flag," Romania muttered, "Why… why must he have… ugh… I am a good big brother… right..? 'Dova…" he had now forgotten Harry was there. Harry just stood there, listening to Romania rant. Harry slowly left him to give him some alone-time.

Why did Moldava like Russia better than Romania? Was he that much of a fail of a big brother? Romania thought he was a good brother. Romania thought about England and America. At least Moldova didn't fight his way through Romania.

…But Romania still wondered, why, just why Moldova liked Russia better.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Welp that was kind of OOC Romania. But hey… I think it was a good 'Why did Moldova choose Russia' moment. And I do NOT know how Moldova acts to he is probably OOC too. I only know Moldova is for the 'Mother Russia' concept.**


	17. Ch18- We're Friends

Chapter 18

We're friends.

Norway's Ravenclaw friends.

Terry, Michael and Anthony didn't know to word their new friend. He was quiet, mysterious. But there was something off about him they could not put into words.

Lukas, Arthur and Vlad was… off. Yes, they were.

Terry felt bad to think his friend was kind of… suspicious. He would spend his time in the library searching for something in the books with his other friends, speaking in their 'code.'

Numerous Ravenclaws had tried to break the code the trio spoke in, but they couldn't. It was too hard.

When Lukas came back to the dorms that night, the story about the incident with dementors and Black spud throughout the school, so naturally, they thought Lukas was a part of it. Then they heard that Lukas, Arthur, Vlad, Harry, Hermione and Ron were heavily influenced by Black and was not well.

They were requied to be at the wing for mental checks for a while. Then when they were released, these weird people of their age came to visit them. The three Ravenclaws' seed of thought that they were not normal only grew.

Before the very last day of school, they decided to ask Lukas straight forwardly: was he human? Or more like, were _they_ human?

The reason they thought Lukas and his other friends weren't human is because what they had overheard the Golden Trio talking about them just the day before. They were discussing how they heard a 'crack' when Arthur landed but more cracks led to them healing. And Arthur was a part of this 'meeting' where 'Allistor' messed up this Frenchman's hair. What meeting? It was suspicious.

If they weren't human but some sort of supernatural immortal- or semi-immortal beings with healing powers… it would explain what the Golden Trio has spoken about. So, the crack was his ankle spraining, and the other cracks was it healing and coming back into place.

Their code… perhaps it was their language completely. The language of their kind.

So, in their dorm, they asked him, and did not expect an answer:

"Are you human, Lukas?" Terry asked.

"Of course I am, why?" Lukas asked.  
"Erm, you see…" Terry said and told him what they had heard, and how they think Norway's level of magic was high for their year- and mind you, _homeschooled_ Year 3. And how their 'code' was so sophisticated and like a different language completely.

"Well then, yes. I guess I can't hide it. I am not human," Lukas said, "I can tell you that I am a semi-immortal being. But I can't tell you exactly what I am. And I must ask you all to not tell anyone this."

"Why?" Michael asked.

"… the existence of our kind exposed can lead to…" Lukas paused, "…experiments. Painful experiments..."

"Oh, well-um, we swear not to tell anyone," Anthony said. Lukas nodded.

"We swear with our souls!" Terry said, putting his hand at his heart, and Anthony and Michael did the same.

"Thank you," Lukas said, "And I swear myself I come with good intentions."

The dorm was silent after that. The Ravenclaws went to sleep, thinking about what Lukas could be. He was semi-immortal. What did it feel like being almost immortal? What has Lukas seen? The three wizards thought about those kinds of stuff and slept.


	18. Ch19- Goodbyes

Chapter 19

Goodbyes

England

They were back in platform 9 ¾. England had Watson in his cage, and Negru was in a cage as well- only that it had a black covering on top of it to give the bat the darkness it liked.

"See you next year then, Harry," Romania, who was wearing the hat Moldova gave him, said.

"Hope your uncle and aunt doesn't bother you," England said, "I wish you luck."

"Thanks," Harry said, "But I don't think they will stop bothering me."

They walked out to the Muggle station, and Romania saw Harry's Aunt and Uncle.

"Wish you luck," Norway told Harry.

"I'll send a muggle letter to you, Harry!" Ron said, "If I can," he muttered.

"So will I!" Hermione said, "I will miss you all. I wonder, Lukas, Vlad, are you staying with Arthur the whole time?"

"No… I will be going to Romania," Romania said, "I have to spend more time with my younger brother… I haven't really been spending time with him, have I?"

"Why doesn't your brother live with you?" Hermione said, "I mean, why is he in Romania? I thought Arthur's mother took you in."

"It's complicated… we've been taken into different households, yeah, different households," Romania quickly made up, "And he doesn't live in Romania, he lives in Moldova. But he'll be coming to see me. Or me to him. Depends."

"I will be going back to Norway for those four you saw," Norway said, "…they're my friends."

Hermione nodded, then sped over to her parents after saying one last goodbye.

Harry also unhappily joined his Aunt and Uncle. Ron and the Weasley family went off as well.

"Well, I should get back to working," England said, "I can't think of all the papers I have to do…"

"It's a _nightmare_ , isn't it?" Romania said, Norway agreed by nodding.

The trio left the station. They went to England's house, and Norway got England to take care of Emilia, before he flooed away.

Romania got Negru out of his cage.

"Negru, I know you're no owl but I want to come to my house, in Romania. I know you're an intelligent magical beast so I am sure you can do it," Romania told his bat, and the bat flew out of the window. Romania flooed away as well.

England, now alone in his home, got Watson out.

"Now… ah, I forgot about you…" England said, spotting England-Cat **(Nekotalia)** , who was sniffing Emilia.

"Get along well, please," England said, as he marked September 1st as his 4th year beginning on his calendar.

 _You wait, Hogwarts, I will be returning._


	19. Info about 'White Halls' and Elleore

**As I think many people are confused by who Elleore even is, and what the hell happened in my last fanfiction.**

 **So, here is the summary, and the OC Profiles for Elleore, along with other information**

 **22April - OC Profile edited**

 **20Dec2018 - White Halls summary edited**

 **-0-0-0-**

OC PROFILE

Name: Elleore

Species: (micro)nation.

Age: Physical- 17. Time of Exsistance- from 17 February 944, when the name 'Elleore' was given go the land by the exiled monks. Year since being a micronation- 1944~

Looks: Medium-long messy (spiky) blonde. Blue eyes.

Personality: Calmer than her older brother, but bright and cheerful like him.

Relationships: Denmark- older brother. Nordics, Sealand, Romania and England - friends. Other countries - acquaintances.

Other:- Normally lives with Denmark. Camps in her own lands during the 'Ellenorian Week' like her citizens.

-Tries to get Denmark and Norway to get together, because she wants to repay Denmark for giving her happiness, by giving him happiness.

-Likes apples and æbleskivers.

-She was an orderly (for those who doesn't know: _Orderly (noun) An attendant in a hospital responsible for the non-medical care of patients and the maintenance of order and cleanliness)_ during WW1 and WW2. She was disguised as a male during her time there (it was possible as she is... flat). The reason why she was disguised as a man is because she was different to other female nations. She didn't... _exist_ as a nation yet. So, she couldn't be in war like other female nations, she was just like all other women. She would have to stay behind in town, and just wait for the war to end. Elleore did NOT want that. So she disguised herself as a male. by the time of WW1, her physical age was 15, so she lied about her age too. Denmark was against her going to war, so she just became an orderly, so she would still be helping in the war. May post one-shot on this in the future.

Age Explanation: She is 17 because she's physically existed for a long time, and her complex history. She started to exist from 944, when the monks arrived at her land and they were _almost_ an independent nation- they had their own system and king. She used to live in the monastery until it was destroyed. From then she was homeless until Denmark found her. She went under the rule of the government – she was about 14 at this time. 1944, Elleore was born when the FidAid founders or the 'Immortals,' bought the island. Elleore returned to her own lands, where the Immortals begun to build a castle until it was destroyed by foreigners. When she became a proper micronation, she grew to 17 to match her long existence. She is also the oldest modern Micronation.

Items: Has her own scythe, given to her from Denmark, when she became a proper micronation.

Wears: Danish military uniform(orderly uniform. for those who doesn't know: Orderly (noun) An attendant in a hospital responsible for the nonmedical care of patients and the maintenance of order and cleanliness.). Has red hairpins. There is supposed to be a hat in the uniform but I was too lazy to draw it and it was hard to draw... okay? Cover of 'White Halls' is an illustration of her by me (s*** she looks like a boy in the image).

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Summary of my other Fanfic, 'White Halls'**

England and Sealans visits Denmark so that Denmark can introduce Sealand to another micronation - his own younger sis - Elleore. Elleore is his blood-related sister, but its questionable, as Elleore, well, 'changed.' She was a redhead at first - her first citizens were Irish (the monks were Irish). But then they all got eradicated and Danish people replaced them, so Elleore slowly turned Danish over time (and her current citizens are Danish). She is a peculiar case. Oh, and Romania and Moldova is supposed to he at Denmark's too, but only Romania arrived cuz Moldova's flight got delayed.

BUT they get nation-napped by some crazy scientists that injects them with green liquid that kills them and putting the nations into 'deep sleep.' (Basically killing them, and then keeping them dead by keeping the green liquid flowing into their blood and not letting them revive). The green liquid's identity is revealed later. Anyway, there were more types of stuff they got injected with and it was all for 'research about immortality.' 'Bloodhound' is the name of the Head Scientist.

The micronations undergoes a similar test, but they have an extra thing. Sealand's blood is collected, then turned into a new blue liquid, which was injected into Elleore. That turned Elleore into a 13-years old, and took away her ability to 'not age' - she ages like a human (

Meanwhile, Moldova arrives at Denmark's and sees the crime scene, and calls a meeting. Then America does a HERO's investigation and gathers a team (other Nordic countries + Canada + Moldova + himself) and goes on a rescue mission - and they succeed.

I am too lazy to summarise so here is the most important bit of the story. (important underlined)

Oh and btw the scientists were wizard and witches.

"Human's curiosity is one of the most dangerous things on earth," Bloodhound said, "I just wanted to know more about your kind after being enlightened of your existence. And Elleore… truly magnificent! How can she change like that?"  
"Who told you about us?" Finland questioned.

"My sponsor," Bloodhound said, "Told me about all of you, then made me promise I'll give him the secret to immortality. Said yes; just experimenting on all of you was good enough as payment."

"Name," England demanded.

"His name is a riddle; that's all I will say," Bloodhound said, "That what he told me too. He never told me his name, you see…"

"You worked for an anonymous person all this time?" Sealand said in disbelief.

"Why does it matter? I got to meet all of you," Bloodhound said, "And speaking of him. He stopped sending us money. I think he knows we can't figure out how to give him immortality. So whatever… I'm dying to tell you all about the experiments."

"…Just like this?" America said, "Dude this is too simple and easy. Isn't there supposed to be like an epic fight to get the information out?"

"This is not one of your superhero movies," Bloodhound beat England to it, "And there's no point to me experimenting anymore. So, aren't you curious about what we did?"

"…Yes," England said.

"Well the green substance, is the liquid form of the Killing curse, hence its green colour. We measured how long it took you to recover from different amounts of it," Bloodhound said, "The red one was the stunning spell… and the blue one I injected into Elleore is a variant of the de-aging potion. By mixing the blood of the micronation there and that de-againg potion with a couple of other ingredients, I managed to make the solution that will age down a nation, yet make them age."

Bloodhound smirked.

"Yes, Elleore will age forever. She won't die; she still heals like one micronation and will not die until her micronation does. Being next to a nation and stopping aging like you do with your dog, Finland, isn't going to work for Elleore," Bloodhound said, "…She will age forever and ever. She can be hundred years old and have the body of one but never die. She will be sick and suffer from age yet not be able to die."

"How do we cure this?" Finland shouted, "HOW?!"

"I don't know," Bloodhound said.

"Why did you have to do that?"

"I wanted to see the process of her becoming Danish. The forever aging part was intended. It had to be done for her to gradually change back into a Dane."

"You can figure out the cure, right?"

"No. Got no money to do more experiments. Nor do I have the motivation. But I do suspect that you have to use the same thing that made her like that to cure her."

"And what is that?" Finland, England, America and Sealand said at once.

" Magic "

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Plans for Goblet of Fire**

I don't think France or Sweden is going to make an appearance, because the setting of my world is that 'the wizards doesn't know about nations.' They only tell trustable wizards. And I don't think Madam Maxime is one of the 'trusted' really... But I think France may make an appearance. Definitely Denmark, though *yule ball* *cough cough* *DenNor*.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **POLL**

So, because of my shipping crisis, I have made a poll. Visit my profile and see my polls to vote who Elleore should be with. If Romania wins, England's partner is going to be AMERICA. USUK people. AHHHHHH.

March 30 - As nobody has done the poll for 24 hours... eh... just... leave a review. I think that'll be the easier option for everyone, right? But the poll will still be open if you want... I'm waiting one more day for your opinions. If nobody gived another opinion, I'm going with Nao Tan's current review and make it Romania/Elleore... or 'Ellemania.' YES I did it. I made a ship name.

Oh and for people who are wondering how Romania x Elleore is going to work out... basically, I am going to re-write White Halls to match the background story (and fill the goddamn plotholes), and take out all the 'Englore' bits from his story. Literally that's it. Romania/Elleore will probably only come in at Goblet of fire.

14April2018 - If you wish to see a illustration of her, just see the cover page of 'White Halls.' It's a bad illustration of her by me. I re-designed her recently...

 **17April2018 - So recently, I found out that in ship names, the name that comes first is 'dominant.' I did NOT mean to say Elleore was 'dominant' when I made Ellemania. I just thought it sounded nice and rolled off the tongue. So, Ellemania has NO meaning of that 'dominant' thing at ALL. And I can't think of anything that as Romania in front, so let's just use something from one of my reviews I like: 'Romel' (I do NOT take credits for this shipname, Nao Tan does).**

 **And yeah, now I understand why people always make shipnames both ways... I didn't understand that until now... Like, in the Detective Conan Fandom (which I am also a very big part of), the non-canon gay ship KaiShin, or ShinKai... people fight over it. And I was always like: 'It's the same thing, why do you people have a ship war over the same ship?' But boy I was wrong. But I don't ship KaiShin or ShinKai. I like ShinRan and KaiAo (Kaito x Aoko)...**

 **Oh and the EngLore chapters are now replaced by the Romania/Elleore ones.**

 **AND I also decided to write a version with Nyotalia in it to satisfy all readers. The version with Nyotalia will be posted on this story page as one chapter. So for those who wants Goblet with Nyotalia, you might as well check it out when it comes. Hopefully pretty soon. Oh yeah, and for Goblet of fire,** **The normal one comes first, and then I am basically replacing stuff to fit Nyotalia, and post it last as one chapter.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	20. Version using some Nyos

**If people want Nyotalia version… why not?**

 **I had some time so I replaced the 'he' to 'she' where necessary.**

 **I just want to make all my readers satisfied. Damn it why didn't I think of this (uploading both versions) sooner when I was having that internal crisis?**

 **Oh, and there are slight changes (very slight) due to the change of gender and sex.**

 **SO, Nyo!s used: Nyo!Norway and Nyo!America (but Nyo!America doesn't show up), and possibly others in later versions (but I am keeping SuFin homo)**

… **Sorry if I missed a 'he' and didn't change it so 'she.'**

 **And the reason why I keep on adding onto this one, is because on Fanfiction, you're not allowed to upload two stories following the same plot and idea. Yeah…**

 **Oh and little notes made by me in bold in brackets are still there- some of them. Most have been removed.**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR HP**

 **-0-0-0-**

Prologue

The call from Scotland

England

The paperwork seemed to never end. The mountain of paper was stacked up around me. England groaned as a pile of paper toppled down and scattered on the floor, making the carpet below invisible from sight.

Then the phone rang, causing him to reach for it and knock over another pile. He didn't even bother to gather them up as he picked up the phone.

"…Yes? This is Arthur Kirkland," England groggily answered.

"What's wrong with you? You sound like a dead man. Anyways I need you and yer little group of magic friends over at me house," Scotland's voice rung out through England's ears. England couldn't say he was pleased.

"I'm busy with paperwork," England said.

"YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME!" Scotland's voice rung out, England putting the phone away from his ears, "THIS IS ABOUT HOGWARTS!" that got England's attention.

"Hogwarts? What about Hogwarts?" England asked, remembering the magic school.

"Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban tha's wha'!" Scotland shouted, "Sirius Black is probably out to murder Harry Potter by now! An' we need 'im for the destruction of Voldemort!"

"I know that," England said, recalling when Voldemort used to reign and the brothers regularly coughed up blood from time to time, "But what do you need me for? Hogwarts is in _your_ territory."

"…I hate to admit this but you have more magic than I do," Scotland said, trembling as he spoke, "And the two other ones."

"You mean Norway and Romania?" England asked.

"Yes those two," Scotland said, "Get those two, and get yer bloody butt over here," then slamming could be heard as Scotland slammed the phone to end the call. England sighed, then gathered up the papers, and left it in a neat pile. He walked out of his office to tell his boss he'll be out for… a while.

' _Potter's back at school… just realized it's been more than 10 years since their death…'_ England thought. The countries had cut themselves off from the magical world a few centuries or so ago, when they became similar to muggles… they didn't accept them. They were afraid of them.

Humans do tend to be afraid of what they do not understand completely. And nations were one of those things they did not understand. And that fear leads to attempts to get the creature under control. Like what the current ministry was doing now with the Centaurs.

England was one of the few nations that still kept on eye on their magical society. Others included his brothers, Romania, and the Nordics. China, France, Japan, and may more countries had magic within them, but they forgot about the magic they used to do. They are aware of the existence of the wizards… but they are now unable to see magical creatures- minus a couple of nations. France had once seen England's magical friends.

But creatures like Flying Mint Bunny is hard to see, similar to the Nargles, only a few wizards could see it.

When Grindelwald showed up, and when he went to America, England almost had a stroke because of the idiot's ignorance. America went sick when that, obscurose **(help me with the spelling)** named Credence or something killed people and destroyed New York. Then the American magical community was revealed, almost causing a heart attack to America.

England thought it was finally to brag to America that England was right all along; magic did exist. But then his memory of the event got erased by that special rain. Normal memory-erasing spells normally wouldn't work on nations, but this serum-rain somehow did.

Now Scotland was calling him back to the Wizarding world, after years apart from it. Yes he did practice his magic… but by contacting the wizarding world again, he's be risking revelation. The only wizard who currently knew of the nations was Albus Dumbledore. Scotland had met and told the man of their existence after a few accouters and after the brothers decided they needed at least some sort of connection to the magical world to keep up.

England knew he had to go, or who knows what would happen. Magical damage to a nation was stronger than a muggle damage. For example, if a couple of people are murdered in a muggle way, no big deal. But if a muggle or wizard or witch was killed with a magic spell, nations were most likely to cough up blood, suffer a major headache, etc.

England sighed, before contacting Romania and Norway.

 **-0-0-0-**

The Trio was in front of Scotland's house. Not yet knocking.

"We're gonna have to knock at some point," Romania told England, who was silent, "Okay I'm knocking," he knocked before England could say anything.

"FINALLY!" came Scotland's voice, and the door flung open, "You three are going to Hogwarts."

"What?" England said, "No, we're just here to talk."

"Ya know tha's not the case ya wanker," Scotland said and the four went inside.

"…so what was that about going to Hogwarts?" Romania asked.

"Ye three are going to turned into Third years- the same age as Potter- and keep a close eye on him," Scotland said, "It's simple, really."

"Why can't _you_ do that again?" England said.

"…Ye bloody trio have more magic than I do, happy?" Scotland scowled.

"Ok, a simple de-aging potion should do the job… we'll have to drink regularly every month though…" England slowly said, "Now, Norway, Romania, do you still have your old wands?"

"'Course," Romania said while Norway said: "Yes."

"I've already alerted Dumbledore that ye three will be goin'," Scotland said, tossing England three Hogwarts Acceptance letters, "Remember that lad, England? He's an ol' man now."

"I remember him," England said, remembering Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the only wizard alive to know about the countries. The others were decided to be… untrustworthy, agreed with England's boss.

"I haven't brought anything," Romania said, "I should go back and get some stuff… tell Moldova and Bulgaria…"

"Before anythin' you're going to Diagon Ally go to get your stuff," Scotland said, "I belive you can just Floo your way there. An' don' expect me to go with ye three. Ah, wait hol' up," he exited the room and came back with a box. He slammed it down on the table causing the whole thing to rumble.

"'Ere's those potions," Scotland said, "For the whole year."

England stared at the box, and carefully opened the lid, expecting some sort of trap to surprise him. But nothing came. He reached for one of the bottles, and uncorked it. The nasty smell filled his nose.

Norway and Romania came to grab a bottle themselves. They glanced at each other, hesitating to drink it.

"Oh come on, it's not like I poisoned it or somethin'!" Scotland said, "And you're all nations! Unless your whole government toppled down and your landmass suddenly disappears, you'd regenerate!"

' _Well you could've done it and I won't be surprised,'_ England thought, then gulped the potion down. He could feel his bones shrinking as the most uncomfortable feeling could be felt on every inch of his body.

He gasped when it stopped. He looked down and saw his clothes were all too big now. Then some clothing was thrown to his head.

"There ya go, some clothin'," Scotland said, then threw a paper bag on the floor, "Got some more from a nearby shop. Don't know what size the other two of you are… just see if anything fits."

"Right," England said, "Now get out. Norway get out too."

"Was going to," Scotland said before slamming the door shut. Norway dragged her clothes to somewhere else so that she could change in private.

The now-children changed into clothes that fit and England noticed how out-of-date they must look like.

Romania looked down at his small self, then laughed as he looked at England.

"What?" England said.

"You're still short," Romania laughed.

"Shut up," England said.

"Now, now… we have supplies to buy…" Norway said (she had entered the room after they were done), tugging the other two's ears like a mother controlling her two sons.

"Ow! Ow! Norge, okay!" England and Romania nearly-screamed.

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 1

New Companions and the Hogwarts Express

England

The ally was booming with people like always.

England had gotten money from the Kirkland's bank. The goblin was surprised to meet him.

"This bank hasn't been used for ages," it muttered, but didn't question them. They scooped up some galleons before departing to buy their school supplies.

Their last stop was the Eeylops Owl Emporium, where they went to get an owl.

They stood in front of the shop, and Romania spotted a bat, then he ran inside the shop, screaming, "Is the bat available?"

A person came running from the counter as the other twoentered the shop.

"The bat? Yes! Of course! It's free," the employee said.

"Can I have him- or her?" Romania asked, the empolyee nodded furiously, then took Romania outside.

"I guess Romania is getting the bat," England said, then looked around the shop, and found a Tawny Owl who was screeching bloody murder. However, when England got close to it, it stopped screeching, and looked into his eyes, as if it knew he was its country.

"Hello…" England said, then Romania came running to him.

"ENG- Arthur!" Romania said, and pointed at his arm, where a bat was hanging from, "This is Negru."

"OH! The manager shouted, then came running to England, "It stopped screeching! Finally!" he turned to England, "Do you want him?"

"I suppose so, I think it likes me," England said.

"I'll give it to you for five galleons," the manager said, and England handed him the money. He received some owl treats and the whole cage with the owl in it.

Then Norway appeared at the side with a tiny kitten cuddled in her arms. It had a beige coat with some darker stripes, with a white tummy and paws. The jaw of its face was also white.

"It's a Norwegian Forest Cat kitten, 4months," Norway said.

"Ah yes I see the other manager has given her to you- when that grows… it's going to be too big for us. Finally found someone to take it after they know the size," the manager said, "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Her name's Emilia," Norway said.

"…really?" England said, "I don't know what Emil will say about that…"

"Emil would probably comment that he's not going to call you 'older brother,' whatever you do," Romania said. Norway just patted his new pet.

"I hope the trolls doesn't scare her…" Norway muttered.

 **-0-0-0-**

After their shopping in Diagon Ally, they left their items at Scotland's before heading home. They left their new pets with them.

They decided that a bat, an owl and a 3-month kitten on a plane was a not the best idea and left them there, while the Trio floo-travelled to their respective houses to pack up.

They packed up and came back to Scotland's. England didn't want to stay under the same roof as him but he knew a little boy (who was a wizard) living alone in a house of an important person from the government was not the best idea.

Besides, bonding with their new pets was important at the moment of time.

Scotland got them to a room upstairs with three beds in.

They unpacked there, and their pets set their places. Nergu flew up a dark place and hung there, while Emilia sat on Norway's bed, sleeping.

England's owl, yet unnamed, sat next to England, who was writing a letter to Germany that they won't be attending the world meetings. He picked Germany because he was probably the one who would shout the most if he didn't turn up without any warning- and probably the most responsible one.

When England was done, he gave it to his owl.

"To Ludwig Beilschmit," England said, "...your name is Watson."

"Like, from Sherlock Holmes?" Romania said.

"Yes, one of the best books to come out in my history," England said.

"Then why not name him Sherlock? Or Holmes?" Romania asked.

"Because I've always thought Watson played a bigger role of keeping Holmes under control. And Watson is easier for the owl to understand, in my opinion," England said.

"I'm bored," Romania said after nodding.

"Do some preview," Norway, who as reading a magical book, said, "We have to control what magic we use so that we don't look… weird. A first-year using complicated magic probably isn't a common thing..."

 **-0-0-0-**

Now they were at platform 9 ¾, boarding the Hogwarts Express.

We searched and searched for empty compartments but none were left. There were a few ones with a little group of people in but they rejected us from coming in.

"Don't want a vampire near me," they had said, even when Romania said he wasn't one.

Then we came across the compartment with a jet-black haired boy, a redhead, a sleeping man and a bushy-haired girl. Then England spotted the scar on the boy's forehead.

"Harry Potter," the three whispered to each other, then Romania knocked and opened the compartment door.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full… and some rejected us…" Romania asked for the third time that day.

"Of course," the jet-black haired one (Harry Potter) said while the redhead and the bush-haired looked unsure, looking at Romania and his bat.

"Thanks," Romania said and sat down, and held out his hand, "My name is Valdimir Lupei, or just Vlad."

"Ron Weasley…" 'Ron' said, shaking his hand, "Are… are you a vampire?" he earned a hit from the bushy-haired girl.

"No," Romania said, as the bush-hair was about to say something to the redhead, "Oh and that is Negru," he pointed at Negru who was now hanging from the compartment baggage rack.

"Laken Bondevik," Norway said, "This is Emilia," he patted his cat, before it sprang over to another cat, and cuddled with it.

 **(I just searched 'Norwegan names for girls' and not the name that looked most similar to 'Lukas')**

"Oh, _now_ it's being friendly…" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Arthur Kirkland, I have an owl but he's not here," England introduced himself, and Ron gave a questioning look.

"Kirkland? I heard about an ancient powerful wizarding family who helped to found Hogwarts, then disappeared centuries ago names Kirkland, are you perhaps a descendant?" the bushy-haired one asked, "Oh, and I'm Hermione Granger."

"Of course I'm not," England said, "It's not like I'm the only Kirkland around. I am sure there is another family of Grangers somewhere as well."

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said when shaking hands with Romania.

"You're the famous Harry Potter," Romania said, "Pleasure to meet you."

"You sound foreign… minus Arthur. Are you perhaps, exchanges?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, no…" England started, "It's a long story but listen closely. Laken and Vlad never met their parents… but my mother took them in a few years ago. We were homeschooled by her until now. But my mother passed away recently. Now I live with my Big Brother, and he decided to send us to Hogwarts."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"No need to be," Romania said, then a rather unpleasant-looking blond boy appeared in front of the compartment.

"Well look who it is, Potter, Weasel, Mudblood, and three newbies," he sneered, then laid eyes on Romania, "Are you a vampire?"

"No. I am not," Romania said, "And I really don't like the term you used for muggle-borns."

"I am Draco Malfoy, for your information," the boy said, "And Weasley, I heard your father got his hands on some gold this summer. Did you mother finally pass away?"

Ron stood up, causing a basket to drop to the floor. The boy gave a snort.

"Who's that?" Malfoy said.

"New teacher," Harry said, "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy scowled, and went away, not wanting to cause trouble in front of a teacher.

"Well he's a wanker," England commented.

"I know he is. He's a Slytherin, and he's been a jerk since 1st year," Ron said, sitting back down, "I say, what year are you coming in to?"

"3rd," Norway said simply.

"That's the year we're in! I hope you're all in Gryffindor," Ron said loudly, and the teacher gave another snort. Hermione shushed him.

"I've heard about the houses," Romania said, and turned to England, _"You were in Slytherin last time, weren't you?"_ he asked him in the nation's language. England nodded.

"What language was that?" Hermione asked, "It sounded a lot like Japanese."

"It's our secret code, that somehow ended up sounding like Japanese," Romania said, "By the way, I am from Romania, N-Laken is from Norway."

"I am English, just like the rest of you," England said, then the train started to slow down.

"We can't be there yet," Hermione said, checking her watch.

"Then why are the stopping?" Harry asked, then the train came to an abrupt stop. Thuds and bangs could be heard as some bags fell from the rack.

Negru screeched and flew over to Romania. Romania shushed the bat. Then the lights went out, causing the whole compartment to be engulfed in black.

"What's going on?" Ron said.

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" Hermione exclaimed.

"D'you think we've broken down?" Ron said.

"But the express has never broken down," England said, "I've read _Hogwarts: a history_. And it never mentioned anything about any accidents on the train."

"Finally, someone who read it," Hermione said.

The only thing clearly visible was Emilia and Crookshank's cat eyes. Romania saw Ron peek outside the window dimly.

"There's someone out there," he said, "Someone's coming aboard."

Then someone fell over Harry's legs.

"Sorry—d'you know what's going on?—Ouch—sorry—"

"Hello, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling 'Neville' up by his cloak.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea—sit down—"

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain as Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks and Emilia.

"Oh and I'm Vladimir – or just Vlad- Lupei," Romania spoke to the boy, even though he couldn't see the boy.  
"Arthur Kirkland," England spoke.

"Laken Bondevik," Norway said.

"Uh- um, hi. Neville Longbottom. I would shake your hand but I can't see your hand," Neville said.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," Hermione's voice spoke. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Ron—"

"Come in and sit down—"

"Not here!" Harry said hurriedly, "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" Neville said.

"Quiet!" shouted a hoarse voice suddenly.

The new professor had have woken up at last. Romania could hear movements in the silence. There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. The professor appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. The thing that opened it was a Dementor. England recognized it, as cold swept over the whole compartment. He felt happiness being drained out of him.

And four figures crashed down to the floor of the compartment.

 **-0-0-0-**

 _I remember when you used to be so great…_

… _..What happened?_

'Why, why did you leave you wanker…'

 **-0-0-0-**

When England eyes snapped open, with an: "GIT!" coming out of his mouth. England saw that the lights were back, and the train was going again, and Negru was on top of Romania's head for some reason.

"You're awake!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What happened?" England asked.  
"Dementors," Harry said, handing him a piece of chocolate. England took it and ate it, knowing how it helped.

Then Norway woke up with a jolt, and with an: _"AAH!"_

"Dementors, wasn't it?" Norway said, taking the chocolate Harry also offered. "Yes…" Hermione said, looking at Romania, "Wonder when he will wake…"

Just as she said that, Romania woke up while shouting: "BLOODHOUND!"

"Vlad, it's fine, calm down," Norway said, giving him chocolate. Romania took in deep breathes as he sat down on the seat, nibbling on the sweet chocolate.

They waited for the train ride to end in silence. Romania probably relived the… incident, where England, Denmark, Sealand, Elleore and Romania got experimented on **(See my other fic 'White Halls'. But it's not important, don't have to read it)**. Norway… England couldn't guess from 'AHH!'

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 2

The Sorting

Norway

After they left the Express, the Magic Trio separated from the Golden Trio as they went with the first-years for the sorting.

After the first-years had been sorted, Dumbledore announced: "I am happy to announce that three new 3rd years will be joining us this year. They've been homeschooled until now, and has enough knowledge to join the 3rd years."

"Bondevik, Laken!" a woman (McGonagall) called out, and Norway went up to be sorted. The hat said in her head: ' _Ah, Norway, good to see you. No, I won't tell your secret. I see… you could be a Ravenclaw, or a Gryffindor, or even a Slytherin. You have the desire to learn, I can see that, something of a Ravenclaw. You won't learn anything from being a Gryffindor… I say I have to put you into…. "_ RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers erupted in the Ravenclaw table as Norway walked over to them. She sat next to some other kids, who just came in.

"Kirkland, Arthur!"

Whispered erupted around the hall about England's surname, as England made his way to be sorted.

 _(Back again, England? Ah, you haven't changed a bit. You now wish for your glory days to come back… you're still the same man you were then, England. I think you still have more of you to pull out from being Slytherin… though you'd make a good Gryffindor now... hm... I think maybe you can fix the stereotype of Slytherins- not all of you I put there is evil.'_

"SLYTHERIN!")

It was Slytherin's turn to cheer. England went to sit in his house table, where some kids welcomed him- that person was definitely not Malfoy.

"Lupei, Vladimir!"

Romania made his way up to the stool, and the hat was placed on his head.

"I see, people avoid you because you look like a vampire but you really aren't one… got rejected from a few compartments just today…" the hat said out loud, some students visibly sighed in relief, and some looked guilty as they were the one of the ones who rejected him out.

Then the hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

(What the Hat said: _Ah, Romania this time? No, I won't tell your secret. I see you'll make a good Hufflepuff. But I don't think I'll get anything out of you from that… I think you'd make a good…!"_ GRYFFINDOR!)

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" Dumbledore cleared his throat, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Pause. Norway guessed he didn't really like the Dementors in his school grounds.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," he continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added, "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said, then paused again.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There were some unenthusiastic applauses across the hall. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with the Professor clapped hard for him, the Magic and Golden Trio among them.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the clapping faded, "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The hall erupted into claps, and the Golden Trio were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his tears away on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink.

Norway helped herself with the delicious foods- yes, delicious. Norway realized British cuisine could be nice if England himself didn't prepare it.

' _The new British ministry is a complete_ idiot _,'_ Norway thought while eating. Dementors out of _all_ things to guard a school. Placing a few aurors would've been a better idea than _dementors_. Norway was no Sherlock Holmes, but she could tell England and Romania was thinking the same thing judging by the look on their face.

"Hello!" a new voice called to Norway, "I'm Isobel MacDougal, same year as you!" She held out his hand for Norway to shake. Norway shook it, saying nothing.

"A quite one, huh," another said, and smiled before holding out her own hand, "Sue Li."

Norway shook her hand too.

"Lisa Turpin," a third one said, and Norway shook his hand too.

"I believe you already know my name," Norway said.

"Yes we do, and... Welcome to Ravenclaw!" Isobel said with a smile, "You good with riddles? We have to solve one to get into our dorms."

"...I think I'll manage," Norway said; she was a nation with more than a thousand years' worth of knowledge.

The three girls became Norway's House Friends. They led Norway to the Ravenclaw dorm, and the painting spoke:

"I'll go easy on you all for the first week- If you drop me, I'm sure to crack. If you smile, I'll smile back, what am I?"

"A mirror," Norway said almost immediately.

"Good," the portrait said before letting them in.

"Good job, Laken!" Lisa said, "For your first go... you were very quick!"

"He was quick in general, Lisa!" Isobel smiled.

"You share the same dorm with us, I think," Sue said, "Professor Flitwik did tell us about someone potentially being new to our dorm..." they led Norway through the dorm doors, to theirs. Emilia hopped inside and hopped on top of a bed.

 **(Got names of characters that were sorted into Ravenclaw the same year as Harry from the HP fandom wiki. I purposely chose ones that were just background characters so that OOC won't happen to uh… Padma for example.)**

"'Ey, that's my bed!" Lisa said, and Norway grabbed Emilia and put her on the bed that had her bag next to it, assuming that was her bed. She opened his trunk and took out her usual Nation Clothing which she packed, and hung it on the bedframe. She changed into his pajamas and plopped next to Emilia.

"I'm doing some reading before school starts," Lisa said, and stared to read and take notes. Isobel started to read notes from last year as well. Sue smiled at his friends before handing Norway a stack of parchments, "This is my notes from last year, wanna read it?" Norway thanked him and started to read the notes. The Ravenclaws studied into the night until they finally went to sleep.

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 3

Divination and the Hippogriff

Romania

When Harry and Ron got to their dorms, that Romania was also assigned to, seeing by how there was a new bed in the dorm and Romania's trunk is next to it, Seamus got out some sweets out of a bag from his trunk.

"So, new kid in the dorm!" Seamus Finnigan said, "We're going to try some magical biscuits, wanna join in?"

"Of course!" Romania cheerfully said, his bat flying up to his bedframe to hang.

Seamus ate one biscuit, and he imitated a monkey. Then Nevill was tossed one, and when he ate, he started to cry like an elephant.

Romania took one and bat's screeching came out of his mouth, causing his bat to fly over to him and slap onto his face. The others laughed.

Then Ron ate his one, and roared like a lion.

"That's gotta be the best one," Dean said, then Harry picked one up and ate it.

"No- don't try one of them… oh no…" Ron chuckled, then Harry started to fume like train.

Everyone laughed and Dean flung a pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" someone exclaimed, and the room was filled with chaos. Romania smiled all the way through the fight. They Gryffindors eventually all fell to sleep when they were too tired.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **POV CHANGE - England**

England's dorm was thankfully not with Malfoy and his two gorillas, England appreciated it. Dumbledore must've forseen England's hatred for the boy, and that he'll be in Slytherin again, and didn't place the new bed in the same dorm as Malfoy's- probably because England might snap and do something to the spoiled brat.

The ones in his dorm asked about his blood status. England replied that he was half-blood (as his magic came from his mother, Britannia, but he did not have a father… maybe he did. He didn't know the details, none of the nations (and micronations) did in fact). So far, there was a couple of kids whom he liked, but were not 'friends' yet.

The next day, Malfoy was telling the whole table about Harry's passing-out.

"Oi, you passed out too, didn't you, Kirkland?" Malfoy sneered, "Was it too scary for you?"

"Go away, _git_ ," England scowled.

"Language, Kirkland," Malfoy said, and his group started to go out the hall, sneering, just as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Romania came in. Malfoy pretended to pass out, causing great laughter.

The Gryffindors seated themselves, and England stood up from his table to go sit with them.

"Oi, you're a Slytherin!" Dean Thomas shouted when England came to sit.

"So what? I can see lots of people sitting at different house's tables," England said, and turned to Romania, "Where's Negru? Have you seen Laken?" **(I AM NOT SURE ABOUT THIS (sitting in other house tables). But let's just say it is. It's a Fanfiction after all).**

"Negru's hanging from my bedframe, as for Laken, he's probably not up yet- or Emilia is on top of him and he can't get up," Romania said, "Aand I left some food on my bedside table for Negru."

"Which is a _frozen hamster._ Can't you all not get something that _wouldn't_ eat a rat?" Ron complained, "Now there's a bat in the dorm, Scabbers is scared!"

"Maybe you should just keep a closer eye on your rat. Get a cage or something," Romania said, then Laken came up from behind, and Romania saw him.

"How's Ravenclaw?" Romania asked.

"Fine, the riddle was very easy," Norway said, "It was: _If you drop me, I'm sure to crack. If you smile, I'll smile back, what am I?"_

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Not telling," Norway said.

"Good thing you aren't telling everyone the password," a dreamy girl, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, said.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"That' Loo- um, Luna Lovegood," Hermione quickly corrected herself. England raised his eyebrows on how she almost said 'loony.'

Luna dreamily smiled, and went to sit down in the Ravenclaw table. Norway sat down with the Gryffindors, after dismissing her new friends.

"There's Watson!" Romania shouted, pointing at the sky. Said owl flew down to England and dropped a stack of letters in front of him.

"How many people do you know?" Fred exclaimed, gawking at the stack.

"Not all mine," England said, looking at the addresses, he handed 4 to Norway and 1 to Romania, England had 1 himself.

The first one was from Scotland. It read:

 _I hear you're in Slytherin again! Fits you._

 _Now, you should know that your status is top secret. If you spill the secret then I'll have your limbs cut._

 _And if Harry Potter dies, you'll die too._

 _And I am sending the lot of letters your friends' friends sent me to send to you as well._

('and don't die because only I get to deliver you your death' was crossed out here)

 _-Allistor Kirkland_

"… he still refuses to call me Older Sister, and he doesn't appreciate me naming Emilia, Emilia," Norway said, "And Matthias **(Denmark)** is being himself… so is Berwald **(Sweden),"** he showed England the piece of paper where few words were written.

 _Don't die. Good luck._

 _-Berwald_

"That is definitely Berwald," Romania laughed, "I wonder if he is still insisting that Tino **(Finland)** is his wife. I mean, he has a secret family going on. With Peter as his adopted son and everything…"

"What?" Ron blurted out.

"Oh no, it's just Berwald…" Romania smiled, Ron gave him a confused look before turning to his plate again.

"Bloody hell, we'd better go," Ron said, checking his timetable, "Look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…"

"I have Potions next," England said, looking at his own timetable.

"You'll do fine, you're a Slytherin," Ron said, "Snape _loves_ his own house."

"I am not really a fan of favoritism…" England muttered, packing up, and leaving. Potions class was… pretty hellish. Malfoy kept on using a simple 'Wingardium Leviosa' to lift his equipment and make things harder for him. Snape did nothing about it.

England wanted to shout: "I AM THE BLOODY UNITES KINGDOM, YOUR OWN COUNTRY! HAVE SOME RESPECT!" but he knew he shouldn't do that. So, instead, he non-verbally did his own levitation charm and spilled Malfoy's hot water on him. Malfoy had done no work so it was just hot water.

Snape unfortunately saw that, and said: "Kirkland! Detention! I saw that!"

"What? I did nothing, sir," England said, "I'm just a third year, sir, how could I have done a non-verbal spell? Did anyone hear me speak the charm?" everybody near him shook their head.

"5 points from Slytherin for talking back to the teacher," Snape said, only making the urge to shout that sentence in his head even more.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **POV CHANGE - Harry**

"Welcome, my children," the strange professor started, "In this room… you shall explore the noble art of Divination! In this room, you'll discover that you possess the Sight!" she stood up, only to bump into her little table, "I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we'll cast ourselves into the future!" she said something about reading tea leaves, making us take our partner's cups, and asked Nevill about her grandmother, leaving him very worried.

"What a load of rubbish," Hermione commented.

"Where did _you_ come from?" Ron exclaimed.

 _"Me?_ Been here all this time," Hermione said, tucking something into her robes.

"I feel like I was wrong to take this class…" Vlad whispered, as Trelawney laid eyes on him and gasped.

"YOU!" she shouted, pointing at them, _"YOU!_ I see great amount of pain! Screams and destruction! What's in your cup, dear?"

"Uh…" Vlad managed to say.

"Vlad got a club… which indicates an attack," his partner said, unsettling Vlad a lot, "But he also got the sun, great happiness. So after the attack, he'll be happy...?" the last bit ended up sounding like a question. Vlad sighed in relief at that. Trelawney cocked her head, before moving on.

"Broaden your mind!" Trelawney exclaimed, and then we laid eyes on Ron, she gasped, "Ooh! Your aura is passing, dear, are you in the beyond? I think you are!"

"Sure…" Ron said, quite surprised.

"Come on, the cup! Tell me what you see!" Trelawney said.

"Well, Harry's got a wonky sort of cross - that's trials and suffering. But this here could be the sun - that's happiness. So... you're going to suffer but you're going to be happy about it."

"Gimme the cup," Trelawney said, and when she saw the tea leaves, she yelped and almost threw the cup. Everybody could tell that Hermione was quite annoyed by know.

"My boy… you have… the Grim…!" Trelawney said, shaking and looking at Harry.

"The grim? What's the grim?" someone asked.

"The grim, taking form of a giant spectral dog," someone read out while Trelawney backed away from Harry, "It's one of the darkest omens in our word. It's the omen of death."

Next was CoMC. Hagrid's lesson. Harry was looking forward to it. When they were heading downhill (while Hermione mocked Trelawney), someone shouted from behind: "Hey! Wait up!" they turned around to see Arthur hurrying down the hills.

"I forgot we had the lesson with your house," Harry said, "How was potions?"

"I don't like Snape at all," Arthur said, "I could tell he wanted to cut off house points from me but didn't because I was in his house. But he did cut off 10 points."

"Blimely, what did you do to make Snape cut off points from his own house?" Ron said.

"I might've gotton into an argument with Malfoy," Arthur said, smirking like a Slytherin.

"Awesome, what did you do?" Ron said, earning a jab from Hermione. Arthur told them about what he did, and Ron laughed, and said: "Bloody hell! I'd pay to see Malfoy's face when that hot boiling water spilled on him! I kinda hope he was more productive and there was actually a potion in there so it could harm him mo- OOF!" that 'oof' was Hermione jabbing him again.

"But Arthur, how did you manage a non-verbal spell?" Hermione asked.

"Practice, I suppose," Arthur said, "And perhaps, do you know how to open his bloody textbook?"

"Nope, the last time I opened it, it tried to shred me into bits," Harry said.

 **-0-0-0-**

Hagrid got them into the Forbidden Forest, telling us that it'll be a great lesson.

"Open your books to page 49," Hagrid said.

"Exactly _how_ do we do that?" Malfoy asked rudely. Harry did think the same thing, but not in the same way as Malfoy.

"Just stroke the spine, of course!" Hagrid said, "Goodness me."

The students stroke the spine and the books started to- well, not attack. Minus Neville's.

"What a book," Vlad commented.

"I think they're funny," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah _terribly_ funny," Malfoy said, "Really witty, god this this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears about this oaf teaching classes," Crabbe and Goyle snorted in next to him, "And Kirkland, what are you doing there, with the Gryffindors? Oh, I know, they're your pass-out mates."

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said, approaching him. Malfoy gave his bag to one of his goons and came to stand in front of Harry. A fight was going to break loose soon.

"Dementor! _DEMENTOR!"_ Malfoy suddenly shouted, pointing behind everyone, and all students turned to look at the direction he pointed out. Arthur had his wand out, ready to defend himself. Malfoy and his goons laughed then _'woooooo'_ ed. Imitating a ghost very badly.

Hermione yanked Harry away from them. Soon, Hagrid arrived with the most unusual creature ever.

 _"Ta-da!"_ Hagrid said, "Isn't he beautiful?" he threw some dead animal into the creature's mouth, "Say hello to Buckbeak!"

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron asked.

"That Ron, is a Hippogriff," Hagrid said, "Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Now, who want's to go first?" Everyone backed away, causing Harry, who didn't back away, to be the one who came in front.

"Wonderful, Harry!" Hagrid said, "Alright then… you've always got to wait until they make the first move. Easy, now, Harry. Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…" Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak stared at Harry.

"Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry… now, bow…" Harry gave a 90degrees bow. The hippogriff was still staring at him- it didn't bow. Harry gulped.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right—back away, now, Harry, easy does it—" After a while of Harry staying rigid in the pose of his bow as if he was stunned by the stunning spell, Buckbeak finally bowed.

"Well done, Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed, "Right—yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!" Harry slowly went up to the creature, quite scared, and patted the area Hagrid told him to pat, after Buckbeak came to him first. The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle (of course).

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he might' let yeh ride him!"

 _"What?"_ Harry said, confused, "Wait Hagrid- _Hagrid!"_ he shouted as Hagrid lifted him and plopped his skinny self on top of Buckbeak. "Don't pull out any of his feathers, because he won' thank yer for that!" Hagrid said while smiling, and slapped Buckbeak's butt. Buckbeak started to run, then it flew up into the air.

 _"WHOOAAAHHH!"_ Harry exclaimed, and went airborne. He flew around the school on Buckbeak for a bit until Buckbeak decided to go back when Hagrid called it. Everybody clapped as Harry came back to the ground, alive and well.

"Oh, _please,"_ Malfoy said, and stood up, while Harry and Hagrid had a short chat.

"How do y' think I am on my first day?" he asked.

"Brilliant, professor," Harry smiled.

Then he heard Malfoy say: "Ah… you're not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly _brute."_

"Malfoy," Hagrid warned, _"No!"_

Everyone screamed as Buckbeak slung its claws at Malfoy. Hagrid threw food to it, and went to Malfoy, who was shifting on the ground.

"It's killed me, it's killed me!" Malfoy was whining, holding onto his arm and rolling in the floor.

"Alright now, it's just a scratch!" Hagrid said. But to Harry, it did _not_ look like 'just a scratch.'

"HAGRID!" Hermione shouted, "He has to be taken to the hospital."

"I'm the teacher I'll do it," Hagrid said, picking the boy up, "Class dismissed!"

"I have bad feeling about this..." Arthur said as Hagrid went away with Malfoy in his arms.

"It was all his own fault. Got what he deserved, Malfoy," Ron said, "Quite glad, actually."

That dinner, Malfoy could be seen bragging about his injury and looking like a victim. Arthur scooted over to the Gryffindor table again, not able to stand the whining. Laken remained in the Ravenclaw table, talking to his new friends, Sue, Isobel and Lisa. "Can't take sitting near him," Arthur said as he scooted over, referring to Malfoy.

"Forget being on the same table and same house, I can't take him being in the same school! In the same area!" Ron said, "Did you see how he whined and went on about his injury?"

"Well at least Hagrid's still at Hogwarts…" Harry muttered.

"But I hear Malfoy's father is _furious_ ," Hermione said.

"Don't be so negative, Hermione, just… think positively for a sec," Vlad said, then Seamus came in, shouting: "He's been sighted! He's been sighted! _Sirius Black!"_

"Hard world to be positive in…" Vlad muttered under his breath, and as the Golden Trio went to where Seamus slammed down the papers on the Gryffindor table.

 _"Dufftown?!_ That's not far from here!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Do y' think he'll come to Hogwarts?" Neville said, worried, "Do you?"

"There's dementors!" someone said.

"The dementors. He's already slipped pass them once, hasn't he? Who says he won't do it again?" Seamus said.

"That right… Black could be anywhere… like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands!" another boy said.

"But I'm sure Hogwarts would be safe," Arthur said, "It _is_ Hogwarts after all. I read about how it was built- one of the best built it, and Hogwarts also have thick, thick gates. Even magical statues that will protect Hogwarts if the correct spell is spoken. You can command the statues with the spell... I doubt they'll use the statue for just one man though..."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione said, "It's not from _Hogwarts: A History."_

"There are other books about Hogwarts," Isobel MacDougal said, coming up to them as their conversation interested the Ravenclaws, "I've read about those statues. Didn't say what spell though."

"I suppose they didn't want students activating the statues," Laken said.

"Definitely, imagine the Weasley Twins figuring out the spell," Lisa said.

 _"Nightmare,"_ Ron said, "Imagine super stone statues following _their_ commands!"

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 4

Boggarts

Harry

They arrived at their first DADA lesson with Lupin to find a wardrobe shaking in the middle of the room.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" Lupin said, "Anyone like to adventure to guess what is inside?"

"That's a boggart, that is," Dean said.

"Very good Mr Thomas," Lupin said, "Now could anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows what it looks like," Hermione said, "They're shapeshifters. They shapeshift into whatever the target fears the most. That's what makes them so-"

"Terrifying… yes," Lupin finished for her, "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart," the wardrobe shook again, "we'll practice it know. Without wands, please. After me: _Riddikulus_!"

" _Riddikulus_!" the class chanted.

"Very good," Lupin said, "Now again, a bit louder, and clearer: _Riddikulus!"_

" _Riddikulus!"_ the class repeated.

"Very good, now so much for the easy part," Lupin said, "But the incantation alone is not enough. What really finished the boggart is laughter. You need to force it to take the form you find truely amusing. Ah Nevill, why don't' you join me? Now, don't be shy. Okay, now what frightens the most?"

"Professor Snape," Nevill said. The class laughed

"Professor Snape, yes, frightens all," Lupin said, "I believe you live with your grandmother."

"Y-yes, but I don't want it to turn into her either," Nevil said. More laughter.

"No, it won't," Lupin said, "I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind."

"She carried a red handbag," Nevil described.

"We don't need to hear, as long as we see it," Lupin said, "Now when I open the wardrobe, here's what I want you to do," he went and whispered something in his ear, "Can you do that? Yes. Wand at the ready? One… two… three," he cast a non-verbal spell, and the wardrobe door opened. And Snape stepped out of it. Nevil shouted the charm and soon, Snape was wearing the most ridiculous of clothes. The whole class laughed- even Laken managed out a small laugh.

"That is hilarious!" someone yelled out.

"Wonderful, Nevill, wonderful! Now to the back! Everyone form a line!" Lupin said. Everyone got into a line, even with Malfoy's pushing.

"Now everyone picture the thing that you fear most, and turn it into something very funny," Lupin said, "Next! Ron!"

The boggart became a giant spider. Ron freaked out, but then he concentrated and gave it some rollerskates.

"Wonderful! Very, very enjoyable!" Lupin said, "Paravati! Next!"

A large snake was the thing the boggart became next. But it was soon turned into a Jack-in-a-box.

"Now, new student! Vlad! Next!" Lupin said, and Vlad confronted the boggart. It shifted into a little boy with dark brown hair, with two strands pushed out of his hair, and amber eyes. He was smiling.

"Big Brother~ don't you think Russia is amazing~ you're so pathetic~!" he said, then coughed up blood, "Well… I still like him better than you, brother."

Vlad clenched his jaw, and raised his wand, "Riddikulus!" Vlad exclaimed, and the boy became a macho man.

The class laughed, even though few had looks of confusion plastered on their face.

"Alright, Arthur! You're next!" Lupin said. **(Norway isn't here 'cuz I didn't see any Ravenclaws in the movie. I looked at the student's ties and I saw Gryffindor and Slytherin… and Malfoy pushes the people so yeah, it's a Gryffindor and Slytherin double-class)**

When Arthur faced the boggart, it started to shift and shift, without landing on a set thing. Then it finally settled on a blond man wearing an American military outfit with a strange gravity-defying hair-curl.

"I remember when you used to be so great," he said, sounding American.

"Not this…" Arthur took a deep breath before saying the charm. Then the figure's clothes changed into a pink women's ballet uniform (completed with a tutu). Arthur got one good look at it then laughed hysterically, "I wished I had a camera!"

Arthur wiped his tears away- Harry wasn't sure if they were from laughing for sadness.

"Harry! Next!" Lupin said, and Harry was the one in front of the boggart. It took a while for the boggart to… become a dementor. "NO!" Lupin exclaimed, and jumped in front of Harry.

Then the dementor became… the moon? Lupin shouted: "Riddikulus!" and it became an defalting balloon, it flew into the wardrobe and Lupin locked it.

"Sorry about that," Lupin said, and dismissed the class.

After the lesson, Hermione went to ask the exchanges about their fears.

"He was my younger brother…" Vlad said.

"Oh sorry," Hermione said.

"No, it's not like their dead or anything. We're just not with them," Vlad said, and noticed Arthur being all gloomy, "Oi Iggy, cheer up! We're going to Hogsmede soon!"

"Don't use that nickname!" Arthur growled.

"Okay, I won't," Vlad smiled.

"'Iggy?' where does that come from?" Hermione asked.

"Inner joke, inner joke," Vlad said, smiling, "Now, what do we have next?"

"Damn it! I Have Ancient Runes!" Arthur exclaimed, "I should go," he ran off into the distance.

"Aand we have Herbology. Thank Merlin we're not with the Slytherins this time," Ron said.

"Come on, let's go," Harry said, and they trotted off to class.

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 5

Hogsmede

Hermione

On Halloween morning, they were all ready to set off to Hogsmede- minus Harry, who's mean aunt and uncle didn't sign the form for him.

"See you at the feast," Harry grimly said.

"We'll bring back lots of sweets from Honeydukes," Hermione said, then looked around for a head count, "Hold up, where's Arthur?"

"He's not coming," Laken said, joining them, "Said he'd rather study than go play around. He should be in the Slytherin Common room right now. Maybe you can go find him, Harry. The Slytherin Common room's entrance is some random wall in the dungeons… I know the password's pureblood but I don't the location of the wall."

"Of course it is," Hermione huffed, "It's very obvious, really. Well then Harry, you should go try to find that common room."

"What do you want him to do? Go around the dungeons muttering 'Pureblood' on random walls?" Ron said.

"There's no other option to find the common room, is there?" Hermione said, "Good luck Harry."

"Bye Harry," Ron said, and the four left for Hogsmede.

At Hogsmede, they went to all the famous places. Ignoring all the stares Vlad received from the people there.

"Vampire?" some people whispered to each other when they passed.

"Hey, I think some sweets would be nice right now," Vlad said, and they went to Honeydukes. The manager offered a blood-candy to Vlad, and he refused it, telling him that he wasn't a vampire. He took some lemon drops instead.

Hermione felt sorry for him sometimes, being mistaken as a vampire. People must avoid him because of that. Hermione felt guilty for thinking he was a vampire when they first met him in her mind before Ron asked him.

"Where should we go next?" Ron asked.

"We've already been to the famous shops… the Shrieking Shack maybe?" Hemione said.

"Great idea! It's quite the famous place," Vlad said, "Wonder what makes is shriek, the wind, maybe?"

"Or some magical creature living in it," Laken suggested.

"Possibly," Hermione said, as they made their way to the shack. They were passing The Three Broomsticks when a random drunk old man saw Laken and narrowed his eyes.

"OI!" he called out.

"Best if we ignore him…" Ron muttered, and the four went their way, only for the drunk to grasp Laken by her shoulders, and pull her back.

"I said, OI!" the drunk shouted, the smell of firewhiskey was all around him.

"Yes, sir?" Laken asked emotionlessly, with a tint of annoyance. Well, maybe not a _tint…_

"Haven't I seen you before?" the drunk man said, "When I went to Norway for vacation when I was 30…"

"I am only 13, sir," Laken said, "…Sir, you're very drunk-"

"Then you must be his son!" the drunk man said, "You look exactly like your father!"

"…Sorry but I never knew my father," Laken said, pushing the man back with all her strength, "Now, I think you're just drunk… you should go back home to your family…"

"THEY LEFT ME!" the drunk yelled, "THEY LEFT ME ALONE!" he attempted to strangle Laken, but Laken blocked his hand, and glared at the man, surprising Hermione with her quick reflexes and strength. Laken was a 13-years-old girl and she had just blocked an attack from a fully-grown man.

"They left me, they did," the drunk snorted, and turned away to go on his way- into a wall and faint.

"Poor man," Hermione said.

" _Poor man?_ Hermione, all I see is a bad drunk!" Ron said.

"His family left him!" Hermione said, "It must be horrible."

"But if he actually knew Laken's father… Laken, you might have a chance of finding your father with that man," Hermione said.

"No, not interested," Laken said, "Let's go."

But then the announcement for all students to return was made.

"Oh man, we can just go later, another time," Ron said, and they made their way back.

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 6

What happened when they were away

Harry

Harry wondered around the dungeons, occasionally muttering the password onto the walls. After a while, either by luck or bad luck, a wall opened and Arthur walked straight into Harry.

"OW!" they simultaneously shouted.

"Sorry!" Arthur said, "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't get my form signed," Harry said.

"Oh, I just didn't want to go," Arthur said, "I've got things to do… say, why don't we just go to the library? I've got work."

"Sure, I'll just do some of my work too," Harry said, and the two headed over to the library, and on the way, they bumped into Lupin.

"What are you doing?" Lupin asked, "Where is Ron, Hermione, Laken and Vlad?"

"Hogsmede," Harry said.

"Ah," Lupin said, and looked at the Gryffindor and Slytherin, "Why don't you come with me? I've just taken delivery of Grindylows for our next lesson."

"A what?" Harry asked.

"It's water demon," Arthur explained.

"Very good, Arthur," Lupin said, "For a Slytherin, you're very enthusiastic in my classes… and other classes Slytherins mostly hate."

"I consider academics to be very important," Arthur said, as they arrived at Lupin's office.

In the corner, there was a very large tank of water. Inside it was a sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

"We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle," Lupin said, "Cup of tea? I was just thinking of making one."

"All right," Harry and Arthur said awkwardly.

Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and it was instantly blasting off steam.

"Sit down," Lupin said, "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid—but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"

Harry looked at him, surprised.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked the professor

"Professor McGonagall told me," Lupin told him, "You're not worried, are you?"

"No," said Harry.

"You shouldn't be… divination is hardly accurate…" Arthur said, "Minus the proper prophecies stored in the Department of Mystries.

"How do you know about them, Arthur?" Lupin asked Arthur suspiciously.

"I read it," Arthur said, nervousness in his voice. Lupin dismissed it, before asking Harry: "Anything worrying you, Harry?"

"No- yes," Harry corrected himself, "You know when we fought the boggart?"

"Yes," Lupin said.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" Harry asked, "You let Vlad, Laken and Arthur fight it even though it was clear that it was… something disturbing."

"I thought that was obvious, Harry," Lupin said, surprised, and that surprised Harry.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well," Lupin started, "I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would take the form of Voldemort."

Harry was surprised as he said Voldemort's name. And Arthur didn't seemed bothered at all as he sipped his tea like a perfect English gentleman.

"Clearly I was wrong," Lupin continued, "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined the people would panic."

"I didn't think of Voldemort," Harry said, "I- I remembered those dementors."

"I see…" Lupin said thoughtfully, "Well, well… I'm impressed. That suggests that you what you fear most is- fear. Very wise, Harry. And you've been thinking that I thought you weren't capable of fighting the boggart?"

"Yes…" Harry said.

"…And on the topic of boggarts, Arthur, no need to answer it if you don't want to, but who was that you saw?" Lupin asked.

"Ah, that was family member," Arthur said, emphasizing 'was.'

"Oh, sorry, Arthur," Lupin quickly said.

"Professor, sir, I was just thinking, you know the dementors-" Harry was cut off by the door knocking.

"Come in," called Lupin.

The door opened, and the grim man of Snape entered. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of the two students, and narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, Severus," Lupin smiled, "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Arthur, Harry, and Lupin.

"I was just showing these two my grindylow," Lupin pointed at the tank.

"Fascinating," Snape said, without looking at it, "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, yes, I will," Lupin said.

"I made an entire cauldronfull," Snape continued. "If you need more."

"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

"Not at all," Snape said, and left the room without another word.

Harry and Arthur eyes the goblet with curiosity in their eyes. Lupin smiled.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said, "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex," He picked up the goblet and sniffed it, "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

"Why—?" Harry began. Lupin looked at him and answered the unfinished question.

"I've been feeling a bit off-color," he explained, "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

Professor Lupin took another sip and Harry wanted to take that goblet away from him. Arthur seemed to be studying the substance, as if trying to figure out what it was.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," he blurted out.

"Really?" Lupin asked, not sounding interested.

"Some people reckon—" Harry hesitated, "Some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

Lupin drank all of the potion in the goblet and pulled a face.

"Disgusting," he said, "Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast later."

"Right," Harry said, and left the room, while Arthur stayed behind to ask the professor something.

 **-0-0-0-**

Harry received a bundle of sweets from his friends, and told them about the Goblet.

"He drank it? Is he mad?!" Ron exclaimed.

"We'd better go, the feast will be starting in five minutes," Hermione said, checking her watch.

"…I don't think it was poison," Vlad said, "If he was trying to assassinate Lupin, he wouldn't've done it when Harry was there."

"I agree with Vlad," Hermione said, "Snape won't be stupid enough to leave witness."

"Yeah, maybe," Harry said, and they made their way to the feast.

"Where's Arthur?" Ron asked nobody in particular, looking around the hall, "He's not here."

"He's just doing work, or just plainly…" Vlad then opened his eyes in realization before he stood up, and ran up to Laken in the Ravenclaw table, "Laken, we have to go find Arthur," then he told him something in his language, before the two ran off in a hurry.

"Wonder what it is…" Ron said, stuffing his mouth with more Halloween treats.

They went up to the common room entrance, only to find it jammed with students,

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Let me through, please," Percy Weasley said, pushing through the crowd, "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password- excuse me, I'm Head Boy…" then his voice changed into a sharp tone, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she arrived. Soon, Dumbledore himself was there, going towards the portrait. The Golden Trio followed the path he was making between the students to get a closer look.

"Oh, my…" Hermione said, grabbing Harry's arm. The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which was now just some ripped canvas.

"Mr Filch," Dumbledore spoke, "Round up every ghost in the castle… tell them to search every portrait for the Fat Lady."

"There'll be no need for the ghosts, professor," Filch said, and pointed at one of the portraits, "The Fat Lady is there."

People gasped as they saw the Fat Lady and ran up the stairs to where she was.

"Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked the lady.

"Eyes like the devil! He's got," she exclaimed, crying, "And I am not giving his name… it's him headmaster, the one they all talk about! He's here, somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!" then she hid behind the rhino again. All students began to mutter and whisper at that.

"The rest of you! The Great Hall!" Dumbledore commanded.

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 7

What England was doing

England

The real reason why he stayed behind is because he already heard Harry won't be going, and Harry would be left alone in the castle. Arthur couldn't have that- it was too risky. Sirius Black could kill Harry and nobody would know, as almost everyone above Year 3 were at Hogsmede.

And the potion Lupin was drinking from the goblet was definitely a potion for werewolves. Was he perhaps a werewolf sent to get Harry? Perhaps he was working with Sirius Black? To ask, while Harry left, England remained.

"Sir, isn't that a potion for werewolves?" England asked.

"No, where did you get that idea from? Now Arthur… I got work…" Lupin said.

"Professor, I know my potions," England said, "I just need to know if you are here peacefully… or not."

"Arthur. I come in peace," Lupin said, "…you're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"You're admitting that you're a werewolf," England said.

"Got bitten when young," Lupin said shortly.

"Professor, you're not working with Black, are you?" England asked.

"No, Arthur _no_ ," Lupin said, "I don't know where your getting these ideas from. Now I need you to let me do my work."

"I just heard that you knew him, at school," England said, and walked to the exit before stopping and adding: "I will keep your secret, Professor, I think these secrets to be important to be secrets… I have my own that I wish to keep. But if you show any sign of… well, violence, I will have to do something about it. Though I trust you, you're drinking that potion, which means you don't like your werewolf side…"

Then he left the office, leaving Lupin to think: _'He is a Slytherin after all…'_

England went to the library, to finish his mass of homework from taking more classes. Though he didn't have as many was Hermione. She was defying time for her classes. England knew that. It was the only way she could take that many classes. England was surprised that the ministry allowed her to use a Time-turner. Not a lot of time did that occur. He checked the time as he finished his long essay. The feast would be starting in a few minutes. He stood up, packed up, and exited the library.

Then he felt his heart ache badly, which became a sharp pain as if someone was stabbing him in the heart. England coughed, and ran to the nearest toilet. He reached it just in time to cough up blood inside the loo.

London. His capital was being attacked. A bombing. No. Not another one. Not another after Bishopsgate.

England gave more coughs of blood into the toilet, and he finally passed out.

England woke up to Romania's desperate voice.

"ENGLAND! WAKE UUPPP!" he felt his face being slapped and he woke up.

"Romania, I'm fine!" England exclaimed.

"Not what all this blood say," Norway said, using spells to clean the mess up.

"It's London, bombing," England said.

"Ouch," Romania said, "Must've hurt."

"Very badly," England huffed, "I missed the feast, didn't I?"

"It's still going on," Romania said, "I think, it took ages to find you."

"Let's just go back to our dorms," Norway said, "Here, England, some sweets from Honeydukes," he handed the nation some colourful sweets.

"Thanks," England said, "I think it was a good idea for me stay behind to watch Potter… found out Lupin is a werewolf. He comes in peace, though. We'll have to keep an eye on him though."

They walked England to his common room before heading to theirs. Romania met a crowd of Gryffindors coming down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Romania asked.

"The Fat Lady, she's been attacked by Sirius Black! We're going to sleep in the Great Hall today," a fellow Gryffindor answered.

Romania wore a worried and confused look before joining the crowd.

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 8

DADA with the greasy-haired Professor

Hermione

After the sleep in the Great Hall, the nest day went as normal. All classes went like normal… minus one. DADA. Instead of Lupin, Snape was the one to teach us that lesson.

"Turn to page 394," he said in his low voice, after closing all windows and bringing a white screen out. Confused students did what he commanded.

"Excuse me sir, where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"It's not really your concern, is it Potter?" Snape said, "I suppose I should say your professor is incapable of teaching at this moment of time. Turn to page 394!"

He tapped an antique machine with his wand, and it began to whirr and project something on the white screen.

"Werewolves?" Ron said out loud.

"But sir, we've just begun to learn about Red Caps and Hinkypunks," Hermione said, "We're not meant to start knockturnal beasts for weeks."

"Quiet," Snape said in his low tone.

"When did _she_ come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron asked Harry, who gestured he didn't.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asked, and Hermione raised her hand.

"No one? I'm disappointed," Snape said, ignoring Hermione.

"Excuse me, professor, Hermione is raising her hand," Arthur politely said.

"Quiet, Kirkland," Snape said.

"Please, sir," Hermione said, "An animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. Each full moon, when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'll kill his best friend if he crosses his path. Furthermore, the werewolf will only respond to the call of his own kind."

"OOOOO!" Malfoy imitated a werewolf, laughing.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy," Snape said, "That's the second time you've spoken out of time, Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you pride being an insufferable know-it-all?"

"He's got a point, y' know," Ron whispered.

"5 points from Gryffindor," Snape said, and Ron sighed in frustration, "There is an antidote to your ignorance and on my desk, by Monday morning, two rolls of parchment on the werewolf with particular and phases on unrecognizing…"

"Sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow," Harry interrupted.

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr Potter," Snape said, coming closer to Harry, "Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page 394."

While Snape continues his speech on werewolves, Harry unfolded the crane Malfoy sent to him, to see a drawn picture of him, flying on a broom, and being shocked by a lightening to death.

Hermione saw it too. And she was greatly unsettled, and angry at Malfoy

"Whatever you think happened to Lupin?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron (Vlad was elsewhere).

"Dunno, sick, I guess," Harry said, "He did say that smoking thing in the goblet was some sort of medicine…"

"You said Arthur didn't leave with you," Hermione suddenly said.

"What are you implying, Hermione? That Arthur did something?" Ron said.

"No- I mean, Laken and Vlad left in a hurry when he didn't show up," Hermione said, "Something's up with them. And at this moment of time… I can't help but to suspect them."

"Hermione, you're being paranoid," Harry said.

"But Harry, think about it," Hermione said, "The three weren't there when the Fat Lady was attacked."

"You're saying _they_ smuggled Black in?" Harry said, "Hermione, they're our friends, we shouldn't be talking about them like this."

"Okay, Harry, but you still have to keep an eye out for them," Hermione said, "Even if they aren't working with Black, I still get the feeling that they are hiding something."

"That I do too," Ron said, "But I also feel like _you_ are hiding something too!"  
"Honestly Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione said, "Now, we have class to attended to."

 **-0-0-0-**

The Quidditch match took place during a nasty thunderstorm. Many players went down due to lightening and such.

When Harry and Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Seeker, flew up to the sky. Hermione was worried.

She was even more worried when Diggory came flying down to the ground, hit by a lightning bolt. But he landed safely on the ground.

Herminone looked up to the sky, looking for Harry, but the only thing she saw was clouds.

Then Harry came flying down to the ground. People shouted and screamed. Then Hermione saw Arthur stand up from the Slytherin stand and scream out:

" _Aresto Momentum!"_ while she also saw Dumbledore standing up, holding out his hand in the teacher's stands. But Arthur beat him to it.

Harry instantly slowed down. And landed safely on the ground. Hermione looked up to the sky to see brief glances of dementors.

Hermione, Ron, Vlad, Laken and a couple of others sped down the stairs to Harry.

"Get him to the hospital wing!" someone shouted, and that someone was Arthur. He was already hoisting Harry up, with the help of Gryffindor Quidditch players, who was now on the ground.

The professors soon came to aid. Hermione was truly worried for her friend. But she did wonder, why was Arthur so caring about Harry? And how on Earth did he manage to perform such a complicated spell?

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 9

The Map

Harry

Harry went on a walk with Lupin, to discuss his… vulnerability to dementors.

"…you are not weak, Harry," Lupin told him, "The dementors effect you the most because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors that your classmates could scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"What about Arthur, Laken and Vlad, sir?" Harry asked.

"They also may have true horrific experiences that they do not wish to speak of," Lupin said.

"…I'm scared, professor," Harry said.

"Well I'd consider you a fool if you weren't," Lupin said.

"I need to know how to fight them. You could teach me!" Harry said, "You made that dementor on the train go away… perhaps you could teach the others too!"

"It was only one that night," Lupin said.

"But you made it go away," Harry said.

"I don't pretend to be an expert," Lupin said, "But as the dementors seems to have developed a particular interest in you… perhaps I should teach you. But after the holidays. For now, I need to rest."

The season changed to Winter, and people were heading to Hogsmede once again. Harry left behind.

Arthur was nowhere to be found… Harry supposed he'll be going this time. Then Harry had the most wonderful idea ever. He took his invisibility cloak out and started to follow the crowed. Only for Fred and George to stop him, and drag him away.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to get to Hogsmede!" Harry exclaimed.

"Early Christmas present for you, Harry," George said, pulling out some sort of parchment.

"What's that supposed to be?" Harry asked.

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," George said, smiling.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," Fred said, "But we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," George spoke, "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" Harry asked, now thinking the twins were real out of their minds.

"A bit of old parchment!" Fred exclaimed, "Explain, George."

"Well… when we were in our first year, Harry—young, carefree, and innocent—"

Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.

"—well, more innocent than we are now—we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual—"

"—and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"Don't tell me—" Harry grinned.

"Well, what would you've done?" Fred smiled, "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open and grabbed—this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," George said, "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?" Harry said.

"Oh yes," Fred smirked, "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, are we?" George said, taking out his wand before touching the parchment with it, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Then the words:

 **Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**

 **Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers**

 **are proud to present**

 **The Marauder's Map**

Formed, then a map of Hogwarts.

"Right into Hogsmeade," Fred said, pointing at some routes, "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four, but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in—completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," George sighed, "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of law-breakers," Fred said as if they were some sort of god to worship.

"Right," George said, "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it—"

"—or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly, "Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."

"So, young Harry," Fred continued, mimicking Percy, "Mind you behave yourself."

"See you in Honeydukes," George winked.

 **-0-0-0-**

Harry went over to the Shrieking Shack, remembering how they couldn't go there last time. Only to find Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle picking a fight with Hermione, Ron, Laken and Vlad.

"How dare you talk to me, you filthy little Mudblood!" Malfoy exclaimed, and Harry couldn't take it. He threw a snowball.

"Who is that?" Malfoy said, scared. Then more snowballs came flying. It was utter chaos. An invisible force pulled and tugged the three's clothing.

"You know, this is a haunted area," Vlad added in, scaring Malfoy even more, he screamed: "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" and ran away.

The four laughed hard, and Harry appeared next to them.

"Nice job, Harry!" Vlad managed between laughs, "Is Arthur with you? I know Laken went with his Ravenclaw friends this time."

"No, I thought he came with you," Harry said.

"Nah, he didn't come," Vlad said, then a voice came behind.

"Who says I didn't?" Arthur said, appearing from the woods.

"Arthur! Thought you didn't come!" Ron exclaimed.

"Couldn't help but to notice Harry being dragged off by the Weasley twins," Arthur said, "Thought you'll be coming with whatever they gave you. So, I came."

"Wait, how did you know-" Harry said.

"That you were the one underneath the Invisibility Cloak? I heard your voice, Harry," Arthur said.

"Right then, so how did you come here, Harry?" Hermione asked, and Harry explained everything.

They travelled to the Three Broomsticks to see Fudge himself there, along with the professors. Fudge told Rosmerta something and she exclaimed: "Harry Potter?!"

That caught their attention. Harry got his cloak on and followed them in.

"Harry!" Hermione said, but Harry went in anyways.

 **-EXTRA. Norway & Ravenclaw friends. Norway POV-**

"Honeydukes?" Isobel MacDougal suggested.

"We went there last time, and gained a good kg I think," Lisa said, "We shouldn't be eating too many sweets; it's unhealthy."

"Come on, it's Hogsmede day," Sue spoke, and dragged Lisa to Honeydukes.

"Hey Laken, are you getting anything from Honeydukes?" Isobel asked.

"…I think I'll get some for my friends back home…" Laken said.

"Muggle friends?" Isobel asked. Norway didn't reply right away.

"Not muggle friends," Laken finally said as they walked into Hogsmede, "They just live back home."

"Norway?" Isobel asked.

"No, Denmark, Finalnd, Sweden and Iceland," Norway said, "I have friends in different countries. They sometimes come over to my house."

But Elleore did fly over on that scythe of hers a lot to bug him about how he should be nicer to 'Big Brother Denmark.' To accept him or something like that. Norway kinda hoped Iceland would call him Big Sister the way Elleore called Denmark 'Big Brother.' Or how Belgium calls Netherlands… even how South Korea calls China- minus the groping bit. Just not 'Big Brother' but 'Big Sister…' actually, Norway wouldn't mind being called 'Big Brother.'

"You coming, Laken?" Isobel asked, only then did Norway realise she'd been standing in the doorway lost in her thoughts.

"Yes, yes I am," Laken said and went in the sweets shop to buy some sweet things for her Nordic friends.

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 10

Murder of Scabbers

Romania

When we saw Harry's footprints again, we followed it to the Shrieking Shack again. Harry was there, crying- they didn't see him, but they heard sobs. We went over to the source of sound. Hermione lifted his cloak carefully.

Then he told us everything.

Including how he was ready to murder Black.

When they got back to Hogwarts, the Magic Trio was worried. Romania, England and Norway met up, and talked about it.

"He's not going to be able to take the guilt of killing someone," Romania said.

"Harry? No, he's not a killer," England said.

"We need to send Black back to jail before Harry meets him," Norway said, then Harry came running to them.

"Hi Harry," Romania said.

"Er, um… I just thinking… Lupin is going to be teaching me how to get the dementors to go away… I was just wondering if you wanted to join me," Harry said.

"No thanks," England said, "It's your lesson. Not ours."

"Okay then… er, I should go," Harry said, and ran off.

"You already know the spell, don't you?" Norway spoke.

"I do," England said.

"So do I," Romania said, "Besides… I am sure Lupin won't use a real dementor, but rather Harry's boggart."

"Probably," England said, "I have a class, see you later," then he left. Norway soon left as well, for her own classes.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron came down screaming: "LOOK! SCABBERS! LOOK!"

"What is it?" Romania asked, and Ron held out a sheet right in front of Hermione's face. Romania eyed it carefully, and spotted blood on it.

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled, "HE'S GONE! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N- no," Hermione said, and Ron held out a fluff of cat hair- Crookshank's, and threw it down to Hermione's Rune Translations before departing in anger.

"Oh no…" Romania said. Hermione looked down at the fluff of car hair in disbelief.

"It couldn't have been Crookshanks," she muttered, "He wouldn't do it."

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 11

Filler Chapter No.2

Norway

Luna Lovegood was one of the people she found easy to get along with. Norway noticed how she was bullied- in a way. She didn't seem to know- if she did, she didn't care.

She always talked about Nargles and such, and she could see the troll Norway (almost) always has around, Norway was surprised, and only a minority could see these types of animals.

One day they got the news that Buckbeak got the death sentence from Hagrid. Norway was sad for the creature, the innocent creature who was just protecting itself. That brat Malfoy and his also bratty father was really ticking Norway off.

"Eugh, now I know I have something in common with Gryffindors; hating Malfoy," Lisa said when Norway told her Ravenclaw friends about what happened.

"I know Hagrid bring the weirdest creatures for class- he brought an _Imp_ to our class, I tripped about 5 times because of that thing," Isobel said, "And Hippogriff… it has a MOM classification of XXX. Hagrid was taking a risk when he got it to class; but I don't think- Buckbeak, was it? Should be punished to death. Um- not that Hagrid should get sacked…"

"I know, Isobel," Norway said, "But I know that I do not like Malfoy more than I hate Anko."

"Anko?"

"This Danish… _friend_ … of mine," Norway said, and that dinner, Norway got a whole letter from Elleore telling him to send a letter to Denmark.

 _Miss Bondevik_

 _You should really really really really send a letter to Big Brother._

 _Please? He really would be happy to get a letter from you. Like, very happy. I would also be happy._

 _Just one letter. Or more. Even better if once a week- or once a month. Not cold ones, please. Actually no, just send some kind of letter to Big Brother Mathias._

 _-Erika Kohler_

Was what the letter said. She wrote a letter to Denmark as Elleore bugged him to do so. If she didn't he had a feeling Elleore would send a howler.

He wrote:

 _Mathias._

 _Your Younger Sister sent a whole letter to me asking me to send a letter to you. Here it is._

 _I am fine, I am alive. Black is Potter's godfather. Malfoy is getting a Hippogriff sentenced to death. Tell Erika to stop bugging me._

 _-_ _Laken_

Laken sent the letter via Watson, and went to sleep, with Emilia besides him.

The next morning, he woke up early with Emilia on top of him.

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 12

Arthur, Laken, Vlad or something else?

Harry

It was night when Harry decided to check the Maurderer's map. He flicked though the pages to see the Gryffindor tower.

He saw his dorm. Ron, Seamus, himself… Vlad… no. There was something wrong with Vlad's nametag. It kept on switching.

Vladimir Lupei for one second, before changing to Roman… then back to Vladimir Lupei.

Harry dismissed it as an error. But it did bother him. Harry searched for the Slythein dorms, and found it at last.

Arthur's was the same. It kept on swapping between 'Arthur Kirkland' to 'United Kingdom of…' to 'Albion' to 'Great B…' then to 'Eng…' and back. Harry stared at it for a while, and dismissed it. He searched through the map again, to see the nametag: 'Peter Pettigrew.'

Harry stopped, and got out of bed.

 **-0-0-0-**

"You got it _confiscated?"_ Fred exclaimed.

"Nice job Harry," George said sarcastically.

"What do we have next?" Harry said to change the subject.

"Divination. I think it's a load of rubbish," Hermione said.

"Then why do you take it?" Ron said.

"At first it seemed nice. It's just Trelawney," Hermione said, "I am sure she's just a fake 'Seer.'"

"Dumbledore must have her for a reason," Vlad said.

"I'm not sure about that, mate," Ron said, "At least I get some nap time."

"I still am not sure how you are not caught," Vlad said.

"It's _Trelaweny_ , Vlad," Hermione said, then Vlad spotted Laken and his Ravenclaw friends, and went off to talk to them. That was when Harry remembered about the nametag changing.

"Hermione, Ron, I have to talk to you guys privately later," Harry whispered, and they nodded.

 **-0-0-0-**

"She cited a _prophecy?"_ Ron when they went to have a private conversation that night underneath the cloak and to Myrtle's bathroom, "You don't believe in her though, do you? And you only mention it _now?"_

"Sorry, slipped out of my mind," Harry apologized.

"Anyway, what is this you want to tell us?" Hermione asked, and Harry got out the map, and unfolded it.

"I swear I am up to no good," he spoke, and dug through the map to find Vlad up in their dorm. His nametag was doing the same thing.

"Bloody hell, what's wrong with this thing?" Ron said.

"It's not just him... I didn't check Laken last time but... where's the Ravenclaw dorms..." Harry muttered and found Laken, who's nametag was switching from Laken Bondevik' to 'Nor...'

"What might this mean?" Hermione said, "Arthur too?"

Harry nodded and found Arthur in the Slytherin Common Room- probably doing homework.

"Geez, he has a lot of switches," Ron said.

"Wait a sec, _Albion?"_ Hermione said.

"What about it?" Ron and Harry asked her.

"Albion is the oldest name known for Britain," Hermione said, "Why would this map confuse him with the country?"

"How would I know?" Ron said, "And _where_ did you read _that?"_

"In a muggle history book, Ron," Hermione said, "Look, we should go back to sleep for the night. But let's not just go up to them and ask them to their face why it keeps on changing. Who knows?"

The boys nodded, and the Golden Trio went to sleep.

 **-0-0-0-**

Next Breakfast, the hall was in chaos as the post arrived. Someone shouted: "LOOK! A _Howler!" and_ all attention was now towards the owl carrying the red envelope.

"That's Watson…" Vlad said, "That means…" Victoria dropped the letter in front of Arthur, who was this time sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Better open it, Kirkland!" Malfoy sneered, "It's gonna go boom soon!"

"It's not smoking yet," Ron shouted, "If you want, just open it outside!" just as he said that, it started to smoke.

"Oh, by the name of my mother!" Arthur yelled before opening the Howler. It sprang up from his hands at instant.

"Arthurrr!" a male French voice shouted, "How could you not tell ze handsome me that you're at Hogwarts? I mean, yes, Beauxbatons is so much more beautiful and elegant… Ah wait I was sending you this to complain. YOUR BROTHER ALLISTOR IS HORRIBLE AT FILLING IN AT YOUR PLACE! HE MESSED UP MY BEAUTIFUL, SILKY HAIR! TELL YOUR BROTHER TO STOP IT _RIGHT NOW!_

-FROM ZE BEAUTIFUL FRANCIS BONNEFOY

Chapter 13

Buckbeak

England

England wrote a letter to France right after the howler.

 _Dear Frog._

 _Are you bloody out of your mind? You basically told everyone in the hall that I go to these 'meetings.'_

 _And ALLISTOR IS REPRESENTING THE UK?! How did that happen? Why not Wales? Or Northern Ireland? REPLACE HIM IMMEDEATELY._

 _-England_

England sent Watson, and went out to find the Gryffindors. Today was Buckbeak's execution date, if he remembered correctly.

England started to head to Hagrid's hut, and met the four Gryffindors, and Norway was coming from behind him.

"Hey Arthur, did you send a letter to Francis?" Romania asked.

"Yes, I told him to kick Allistor out of the meeting, and replace him," England spoke.

" _I just imagined Scotland at the meeting, it's mess,"_ Norway said in their language. They trotted down the castle, making their way to the hill.

"May I ask what kind of meeting you go to?" Hermione asked.

"It's a meeting of all our friends," Romania said, "We have lots, all around the globe. We sometimes all meet up to discuss what's going on in our countries."

Hermione nodded, then said: "Can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak."

"Just got worse," Ron said, as they arrived at the hill and Malfoy came into view.

"Look who's here!" Crabbe said.

"Ah!" Malfoy said, "Here to see the show!"

"YOU!" Hermione fumed, "You foul evil little _cockroach!"_ Hermione raised her wand to Malfoy's neck.

"No! He's not worth it," Ron said.

"That, I agree with," Norway said, his troll nodding at his side **(Remember, only a few nations and even fewer wizards can see these creatures- like the Nargles. Luna can see the troll and other creatures)**. Hermione lowered her wand from the shivering boy, and turned around. Malfoy laughed, but then Hermione punched him.

"AW!" Malfoy exclaimed, and scrambled away.

"That felt good," Hermione said.

"Not good, brilliant," Ron said.

"Now that was a taste of Muggle Medicine," Romania smiled, and they made their way down the hill to Hagrid's.

 **-0-0-0-**

"…Great man Dumbledore!" Hagrid said, "Great man!"

"We'll stay too, Hagrid," Hermione said.

"No! Don' want ya seein' somethin' like tha'! It is too bloody for ya all!" Hagrid said. And England thought: _'Trust me, I've seen bloodier than a chopped-off head. I've seen the no-man's land. The wars…'_

"You just drink your tea before you go. Oh, and before you do, Ron," Hagrid took out a rat from one of his cans.

" _Scabbers!"_ Ron said, "You're alive!"

"Keep a closer eye on your pets, Ron," Hagrid said.

"Think you owe someone an apology," Hermione and Laken said simultaneously.

"Right, sorry," Ron apologized, "Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll say that."

"I meant _me!"_ Hermione said, and a pot broke.

"OW!" Harry said, as something hit him on the head, and saw the executioner as he turned to where the hard thing came flying from, along with Fudge and Dumbledore coming.

"It's dark, you shouldn't be here!" Hagrid said, "Especially you, Harry. Now go!"

The students ran out of Hagrid's hut carefully, being careful not to be spotted. They ran up the hill, and watched Buckbeak's execution in dismay- though the tree was in the way for them to see the blood. They heard the swish of the axe, which informed them of Buckbeak's death.

Hermione shed tears, then Ron shouted: _"OUCH!"_

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 14

The Whomping Willow

Harry

"He _bit_ me!" Ron said, dropping his rat.

"Negru, go get him!" Vlad said, and his bat (who was on his head the whole time) flew, eyeing the rat.

"Don't _hunt_ him!" Ron said, and chased the two animals.

"RON!" they all shouted.

"Scabbers, come back!" Ron said, and they chased the rat until Negru finally caught him and got him to Ron.

"This tree," Arthur said, "It's the Whomping Willow!"

"Oh that's not good. RON! RUN!" Harry shouted, Ron looked confused, then he saw something behind their back, and saw: "Harry! Behind you! _RUN!_ It's the grim!"

All heads turned where Ron's finger was pointed to, and they saw a big, black dog. It was the grim. The grim was standing there. Then it pounced over the students, and went to bite Ron's leg. Ron was dragged into a hole while… the tree started to move.

"Oh, bugger," Arthur said, as Harry and Hermione started to dodge their way past the tree to the hole.

The tree flung Arthur square in the chest, and all Arthur could do was hold on.

Hermione too was in the same state as Arthur. Harry lost his glasses… everything was in chaos.

"Negru! FLY AWAY!" Vlad yelled, and the bat flew away to safety- at least the bat dot Harry saw flying away did. He presumed it was the bat. The world was a blur to him.

He crawled across the floor, grasping the floor for his glasses. He heard Arthur and Hermione's high-pitched screams every time they flung by. He also heard some footsteps and a blur of what seemed like Vlad thumped down besides Harry, and handed Harry his glasses.

"Thanks," Harry said, wearing his glasses. His world became clear once again- minus the fact that there was a bit of white smudges everywhere. Then Vlad used the same spell Hermione when they first met did to clean his glasses up. Harry thanked him once again.

"VLAD, HARRY! DUCK!" Arthur, Laken and Hermione all yelled in unison, as one of the branches came swinging towards the two- the one which Arthur was on. Arthur grabbed Vlad's robes and before Vlad knew it he was swinging in the air. Arthur then let go of him and therefore threw him into the cave Ron was dragged into by the dog. Harry heard a faint "OOF!" from Vlad.

Laken pointed her wand at the tree, but then lowered it; she seemed to be wondering if she should use a spell to do something to the tree or not. Her positives were probably that she'll save Hermione, Harry and Arthur, and her negatives being accidentally hitting Hermione or Arthur or harming them in any way and getting into trouble for destroying school property.

Meanwhile, Hermione met eyes with Harry, and she did the exact same thing Arthur did with Vlad. Vlad yelped as Harry slammed onto the floor next to him. Soon, Hermione fell in too with a scream.

Harry could hear Laken shouting something to Arthur, before Laken was thrown in too. Arthur was next. They heard big, loud _'CRACK'_ when Arthur landed. Arthur yelped.

"Are you okay, Arthur?" Hermione asked in concern. Making Harry think Ron would've said: 'Of course he bloody isn't Hermione! Didn't you hear that loud crack?' which was exactly what Laken and Arthur seemed to be thinking, as they raised their eyebrows.

Then they heard more quitter cracks, and Arthur stood up, unharmed.

"I'm fine," Arthur said, twisting his ankles, "I think, it doesn't hurt."

"Then what was the crack?" Hermione said.

"The rock?" Arthur suggested, "Where do you think this leads to?" he changed the subject. They started to walk deeper into the passageway, and they ended up in the least expected place.

The Shrieking Shack.

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 15

Sirius Black

England

"We're in the Shrieking Shack," Hermione said, then they heard Ron's moans from far away. They followed the sound to find Ron, who was sat in a corner, clutching Scabbers and shivering.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked, asking 'are you okay' for the second time that day.

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked.

"Not a _dog,"_ Ron moaned, "Harry, it's trap!"

"What?" Harry said.

"He's the dog, he's an animagus!" Ron shouted, pointing somewhere. England's eyes followed a trail of black dog pawprints, which became human shoe-prints, England eventually saw the shoes and then a shaggy man in ragged clothes- Sirius Black.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ he croaked, Ron's wand pointing at them, and everyone's wands flew out of their hands, Harry and Hermione's into Black's hand, and the rest rolled on the floor.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," Black spoke, as England, as his country, **(It is said that countries can see basic stuff about humans they meet- especially** _ **their**_ **people. Eg: Name, personality… but not how Lupin as a werewolf or Hagrid a half-giant. Why? Because I need it to be like that)** tried to access him. He looked into Black. He saw kindness and innocence. How? England started to doubt what he saw. Black said something whilst England sent the other nations a doubted look. The other nations didn't see as much as he did in Black as Black was not theirs. They only saw his name.

Harry started to storm towards Black, only for Hermione to stop him, "No, Harry!" Hermione said, and Black started laughing. Romania stood protectively in front of all of them and said: "Wanna get to Harry? You're going through us! You're going to have to kill all of us, and promise you. You're going to have a hard, hard time."

"No, there'll only be _one_ murder tonight," Black said with a smile.

"What's that?" Harry spat, "Didn't care last time-"

"Harry, quiet," England said, " _Romania, Norway he's not bad- I can see no bad in him- just- hear him out first,"_ he said in their language.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD! AND SPEAK ENGLISH! WHAT ARE YOU DISSCUSSING IN SECRET?!" Harry yelled, and lunged at Black, only for England to grab a hold of him.

"Harry, calm down," Norway said, helping England after hearing what he said.

"Wise boy, now… I've waited too long!" Black said, but Harry kicked his way out of the two nations' grasps and picked up Romania's wand that was on the floor, and pointed it at Black's neck.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Black said.

"You killed my parents," Harry said, and England ran for his wand, Norway did too, _"STAY OUT OF THIS!"_ Harry yelled to them. His friends stopped in their tracks. They watched Harry speak to the man.

"I don't deny the murder, Harry," Black said, "But if you knew the _whole_ story…"

"The _whole_ story?" Harry said, "You _sold_ them to Voldemort, that's all I need to know."

"You've got to listen to me," Black said, "You'll regret it if you don't… you don't understand."

"Harry, hear him out first," England said, "I am sure your parents don't want you to be a murderer."  
"Now this boy knows something," Black smirked, "I like him," then Lupin busted in, _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ Harry's (er, Romania's wand that Harry was holding) wand flew out of his hands. Lupin gestured Harry go move aside.

"Well, well, well, Sirius, looking rather ragged, aren't we?" Lupin said, "Finally the flesh reflects the madness within you." Then Lupin helped him up and hugged him like a brother.

"I knew it!" England exclaimed, "You _are_ working for him!"

Harry looked confused. Very confused. Confused like a

"He's a werewolf, Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"I knew Mr Kirkland knew by seeing me drink the potion but you, Miss Granger? How? Since when?" Lupin asked.

"Ever since I did Professor Snape's essay," Hermione said.

"Impressive, Miss Granger, could be a Ravenclaw," Lupin said, "He assigned you that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant… did you check the lunar chart and realize I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize my boggart was the moon?"

"Both," Hermione said.

"How could you help Black?" Norway said.

"Now just listen- we can explain-" Lupin said.

"I DON'T NEED EXPLANATION! YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" Harry yelled.

"Don't yell, Harry," Romania said, who now had his wand in his hand as he picked it up, "Just hear them out, we outnumber them. If they try something, we can stun them."

Harry shivered in anger, and looked at the two supposed 'evils' with fury.

"Right then, first of all, how did you know how to come here?" Hermione asked.

"I saw you, on the Map," Lupin said.

"You know how to work it?" Harry said in surprise.

"Of course, I was one of those who made it; I'm Moony, you see. That was my nickname my friends gave me," Lupin said, leaving Harry dumbstruck.

"Then I suppose James Potter, Black and that other guy- Pettigrew is either Prongs, Wormtail or Padfoot, and James Potter too should be one, right? You were friends with him," Norway said.

"Ah, now _there_ is a Ravenclaw," Lupin smiled, "Now-" he was cut off by Snape's sudden entrance into the room.

" _Professor?"_ Hermione exclaimed, and Snape quickly disarmed Lupin and pointed his wand at Black.

"Severus, how did you find us?" Lupin asked politely, hands in the air.

"I went to give you your potion, and that handy map of yours was lying right on your desk," Snape quickly said, "Now… vengeance is very sweet… How I hoped I would be the one to catch you. I suppose your fate would be the dementor's kiss…" the mention of the two last words drained the colour out of the nations', Black's and Lupin's face.

"Sir- the kiss I think is a bit too much- just hear him out-" England said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, KIRKLAND!" Snape snapped.

"Sir, he didn't even have a proper trial! And we can find out who the real culprit is right here and now- the rat- Ron's rat-" England tried to continue, but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Norway whom decided Snape wouldn't listen, had fired and 'Expelliarmus' spell to Snape at the same time.

Snape was flown back, and he slammed into a wall and knocked out.

"We attacked teacher- We attacked teacher- Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble!" Hermione panicked.

"Not if we prove that this is indeed Pettigrew," England said, "But before that, you have more explaining to do."

"We do, yes- of course…" Lupin said, "Ah yes, I have to say that I know about your cloak, Harry- mind that the Map sees under the Invisibility Cloak. Prongs was your father. Harry. James used his cloak numerous times."

"So if Harry's dad is Prongs… what is Black? Padfoot?" Romania said, "For his padded dog feet?"

"Correct. And Pettigrew- or Wormtail… is in this room… right now!" Black exclaimed.

"Where?" Ron said.

"You're holding it, idiotic boy!" Black shouted.

"What? _Scabbers?_ Are you bloody _mental?"_ Ron exclaimed, and Black ran out of patience.

"He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Black shouted, and it clicked inside of England's head; Pettigrew's only remains was his finger.

"So what if he is missing a toe? He's a hand-down pet and-" Ron got cut off.

"YES! That's the point! Living too long for a rat, don't you say?" Black said.

"But surely the ministry would have him on the list if he was a animagus!" Hermione said.

"Yes, they don't know about Pettigrew, but they know that there were 3 unregistered animagus in Hogwarts. There are many unregistered animaguses in the world, Miss Granger," Lupin said calmly. Then it became sure for England; Peter Pettigrew had faked his own death, turned into a rat – his animagus form, and lived with Weasleys from then and on.

 **(There's supposed to be a sh** ton of dialogue here originally, but I am cutting it out assuming you read them, and because I do NOT want to get copyrighted. Nope, no, no, no.)**

"I get it now," England said, "That rat- is the animagus form of Pettigrew! I get it know! He cut off his own finger, just before transforming, to fake his death and blame everything he did to Black!"

"Clever boy!" Black said, clapping.

"I'm not buying it!" Harry yelled, "Arthur, that can't be true."

"Give me the rat, Ron!" Romania spoke.

"No! You don't believe in what Arthur just said, do you?" Ron said.

"I do," Romania said, "Just give the rat to me, Ron! I'll check if he is Pettigrew or not!"

"How?" Ron said. Romania was thinking about how to get the rat off of Ron when Norway just silently waved her wand and Scabbers became a fat, fully-grown shabby adult man, squishing Ron beneath him. Ron's eyes widened in horror as he squinted at the man's weight crushing him, and Hermione's and Harry's eyes too widened in surprise and disbelief that that actually just happened.

"What- uh- why is there a man on top of Ron- Arthur's right-?" Hermione stammered, clearly confused a lot by the whole situation (she was also still in shock that she attacked a teacher as well).

The next thing to happen was Black grabbing Pettigrew by the collars and dragging him into an open space and off of Ron.

"Sirius… Remus! My- my old friends!" Pettigrew said, then he saw Harry, "Oh, Harry! You look just like you father-"

"You do NOT get to speak to Harry like that, traitor!" Black yelled.

"Sirius—it's me… it's Peter… your friend… you wouldn't…" Pettigrew said in a very scared, trembling voice, and then he scrambled over to Lupin. He looked like a rat even though he was a human now.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, matching his ratty self-writhing imploringly in front of him, "You don't believe this… wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought _I_ was the spy, Peter," Lupin said, "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.

"Forgive me, Remus," Black said.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," Lupin rolled up his sleeves, "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course," Black said, a smile forming on his face once more. They pointed their wand at Pettigrew and got ready to murder the man, with deafly glints in their eyes.

"Wait, _stop!"_ Harry shouted, running in between.

"He is responsible for your parent's death, Harry," Lupin calmly spoke.

"I know, but I also know they won't like you becoming a murderer!" Harry said, "Besides, we can take him to the ministry."

"Ooh! Harry, Harry! Thank you- thank you-!" Pettigrew said, "So kind, so merciful-"

"Then, the dementors can take care of him," Harry coldly said, and Pettigrew's eyes widened in horror.

"Well then, Mr Pettigrew," Norway said as calmly as Lupin," _Petrificus Totalus,"_ the next second Wormtail was stunned by Norway, and he fell to the ground. But they could still hear his rat-like whimpers escaping his vocal cords.

"He can't transform while being petrified, right?" Ron said.

"…I don't know, no book said anything about that, at least, none in the school library…" Norway said, " _Nor did they say how to cure Elleore,"_ she muttered under her breath.

" _We still have the forbidden section, Nor,"_ Romania said.

"English please," Hermione said.

"Right, sorry, it just slips, you know…" Romania said, "Now, should he head out?"

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 16

The Full Moon.

Norway

While Harry went to have a private talk with his godfather, Norway kept an eye on the plump man that she had stunned.

"I expect a few house points off from Snape," Romania said, looking at the teacher they had knocked out.

"Yes… why did I do that…" Hermione murmured, "I think he'll take most points out of us Gryffindors! He hated us anyway…"

"Hermione calm down, house points aren't _everything_ ," Romania said, and Hermione took in deep breaths and calmed down. Norway glances over to Harry and saw him smile. He must be really happy- Norway was glad he was happy.

Then Harry came to them, with a still happy smile, and told them about what they had discussed.

"That's great, Harry!" Hermione said.

"…Living with your godfather, makes sense…" England muttered with a twitching smile. He was obviously worried that it'll actually happen and Harry'll be separated from the little magical protection he had by being with Petunia. The adults would probably make him live with Petunia anyway, and the kids would probably be pissed. **(Look, no matter how many times I read the books I still don't understand this. So yeah, don't ask me how it works.)**

Then they saw it- the full moon.

"Oh by Thor's name," Norway muttered, and Lupin started to change. Sirius ran for him and said: "Remus, Remus look. You've taken your medicine-" then he seemed to realize that Snape spoke about bringing the potion to him. So, he hadn't taken the potion.

Lupin was soon a full-on werewolf, and threw Sirius to the side. "SIRIUS!" Harry shouted, trying to run for him, but England grabbed a hold of him before he could run into his death.

"Pro-professor?" Hermione carefully said, approaching him, and making Norway think: _'What do you have, a_ death wish?'

"Professor?" Hermione repeated, "Professor Lupin?"

Then the werewolf ran at her, Hermione shrieked, and Sirius in his dog form tackled down Lupin.

"Hermione, back!" Romania shouted, then Pettigrew's stun wore off **(can that happen? Um… let's say it can. He needs to escape… or too much would change)**. Norway just realized that when Sirius was thrown away, and chaos erupted and in that chaos Snape woke up.

Norway tried to stun Pettigrew again but failed. Pettigrew waved, and shrunk back into a rat very quickly before running away. Norway fried a spell in hopes of stunning him again, but missed- he was too damn small in his animagus form.

Harry went to where Sirius was thrown to, and where Lupin was. Snape tried to stop him but failed. England ran forth for Harry, only for Snape to catch his robes. Harry went out of their sight, then a female werewolf's howl to be heard and they could hear rustling and big footsteps as Lupin headed that way.

"What does he have, a bloody _death wish?!"_ England exclaimed.

"That is Potter for you, Mr Kirkland, now where is he?" Snape said, not spotting him in the direction he headed.

" _It's a hard trying to protect a person with a death wish!"_ England shouted in the nation's language, _"If he dies then I'm dead too! Probably Scotland, Northern Ireland, Wales, and Ireland too! Where on Scotland's bloody land did he scurry off to?"_

"I can tell he is frustrated even though he is speaking in gibberish," Ron commented.

"He is," Norway said, and attempted to jab in the neck to knock him out to shut him up, but England blocked her.

" _You're dealing with a bloody former pirate, Norway,"_ England said.

" _And you're dealing with a_ bloody _former Viking, England,"_ Norway said.

"You two are scary," Romania said, "Now, let's just look for Harry!"

"No, you're all heading back to the castle, I will look for Potter," Snape said.

"No way!" Ron said, "I need to find my friend!" Snape eyed his leg, and Ron looked down to his leg too, "Fine," Ron muttered.

"Granger, get him to the hospital wing," Snape ordered, and Hermione hesitantly started to help Ron to the castle, "Mr Kirkland, Bondevik and Lupei, you three go back with them."

"…No," Romania said.

"Say that again, Lupei?" Snape said.

"…I said, no!" Romania said, showing Hufflepuff-like loyalty, "My friend is in trouble and you're telling me to turn my back!"

"5 points from Gryffindor," Snape said "Now-" he was cut off by a mass horde of dementors arriving and heading one way.

"Holy Mother Britannia," England muttered and ran for where the dementors were going. Snape tried to stop him but his robes slipped out of his hands. Norway and Romania followed England. Norway could just imagine Snape's annoyed face, as they rustled down a hill, with Snape following closely behind.

When they arrived, the most powerful Patronus charm Norway had seen in _centuries_ was being cast from the other side of the lake, with Sirius lying on the ground. Sirius' soul was out; he almost had the kiss. Harry was next to him, barley lifting his head off the ground.

The dementors went away and his soul went back into his body. Norway saw Harry become limp and fall onto the ground.

"Harry!" Romania shouted, and went to his aid. Harry was breathing. England let out a sigh of relief when he saw Harry's chest move up and down.

"You three, out of the way!" Snape ordered and they obeyed for once in a while. Snape lifted up Harry, and said: "You three, get Black."

"He's- he is innocent, you know! At least give him a fair trial before you-" England said.

"5 points form Slytherin, Mr Kirkland, just follow in silence!" Snape snapped, and England grumbled before the Magic Trio picked up the accused man from the ground.

Snape went to get Black in a cell in a tower- which was Flitwick's office, to the tiny professor's dismay, while the Magic Trio got Harry to the Hospital Wing (they swapped when they approached the castle). Hermione was with Ron in the Wing. Ron was passed out in his bed, sleeping. And Hermione was on a bed, but not sleeping.

"Vlad! Arthur! Laken - Harry! Is he okay?" Hermione asked when she saw them.

"He's fine, he just needs rest-" Romania said, but then Madam Pomfrey came running into the scene.

"Oh, my! What happened?" she screeched, "He's pale like a ghost!"

"Dementors happened, madam," England politely spoke.

"Dementors! I was always against the idea- now, you three hurry off! The patients need rest!" Mandame Pomfrey said, and after the Magic Trio got Harry to a bed, they were chased out. They could hear the Nurse ordering Hermione to sleep over the thick doors.

"I'm going to the library for books on wizarding law," Norway said.

"Let me come with you," England said, "…But we should get back to our dorms if we don't want to get into trouble with Filch too. But we also can't have Sirius being kissed."

"Nevermind the rules, we have an innocent man to save," Romania said, "Come on, to the-"

"Dorms, Mr Lupei, dorms," Snape's voice said, they turned and saw none other than Fudge- the minister. And Snape.

"No way are we taking this, Professor- and an honour to meet your, minister- Black's innocent… well, if you believe he is not, give him a fair trial at least," Romania tried to reason.

"You see, minister, they are heavily disturbed," Snape spoke.

"I can see that, Severus, why are they out of the wing if they are this disturbed? They must be cured of this, surely," Fudge said.

"…I suppose so," Snape said.

"Professor, don't pretend you don't know that Black's innocent and that Pettigrew's alive just because of your childhood rivalry," England said, then realized what he has said.

"…How do you know that, Mr Kirkland?" Snape said in a low tone.

"...You hated James Potter, and the hate you give Harry is because he is his son- and he looks just like his father, too. If you hated James Potter, then why not Sirius Black, his best friend?" England quickly said, sounding like Sherlock Holmes to a degree.

"Now, Severus, he's disturbed, just send them to sleep," Fudge said, and opened the door to the Hospital Wing, and entered. Snape called out Nearly Headless Nick, who was just passing by, to get the Magic Trio to their respective dorms. NHN sighed, but did it, as he knew students should go to bed.

The Trio tried to reason with him to let him go, but the old ghost said the rules were rules and they were required to go to their dorms. England was the first to return to his dorm, and Bloody Baron decided to join in and make sure England did not leave the dorm (Minister's orders).

Romania was next, and he didn't need a ghost to make sure he did not leave, as Neville and a couple of others were still awake and in the common room. NHN got some female ghosts passing by to get Norway to her dorm, and got her to her bed, telling the ghosts it was the minister's orders.

Norway tip-toed into her dorm the whole way, to not wake up her friends or Emilia. The random female ghost silently floated away, after telling her she trusted her not to leave. Then the room suddenly became bright again.

"Where did you go, Laken?" the voice of Lisa asked Norway.

"…The library," Norway said.

"Until this time of night, yeah. You broke school rules, out till this late!" Lisa said.

"Come on Laken, just tell us," Isobel, who also was not asleep, said, "We know you didn't go to the library. We were there until curfew and we didn't see you."

"We know you're hiding something, Laken," Sue said, "We _are_ Ravenclaws, you know."

"I can't tell you," Norway said, "…Not until I know I'm allowed to."

"Is this related to one of the teachers?" Isobel said, "Professor Lupin?"

"Kind of… you know he's a-"

"Werewolf, yes. Ever since Snape's essay," Lisa said, "What happened?"

"Can't say. Until Dumbledore or Snape tells me I can," Norway clearly stated, "Now I believe we're supposed to sleep," then she changed into her pajamas and crawling into her bed.

"Laken, we want you to know we can believe us, no matter what the secret," Isobel said, before the candlelight went out.

Norway knew they were good friends. They didn't even question the scars Norway had from wars. Of course, the human's damages inflicted on him left no scars- but the damage from nations. They did.

She remembered when the nearly the whole of Europe was slowly taken by Germany. Germany did not agree with his boss, but he followed his orders. That what nations were for. Following the current leader's orders.

He took over Denmark and Norway. Norway still remembered the blitzkrieg. She remembered Germany's gun to her head and the wound she got from that invasion.

Oh, how she despised blitzkrieg.

 **(I feel like NHN is OOC but yeah, it's fanfiction… right? Please don't kill me!)**

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 17

Visit from shrunk Nordics

Romania

Romania was surprised to hear how Harry and Hermione turned back time with Hermione's time-turner to save Buckbeak and Sirius.

"Good job!" Romania said, "You saved not one, but two innocents!"

"It's just… I didn't get to live with him," Harry glumly said.

"It's okay, Harry, one day his innocence will be proven," Romania said, glad to hear that Sirius was safe, with Buckbeak by his side. The story was coming to a happy ending for now.

But there was always the next year that would probably be more eventful. And Romania thought it was pretty eventful to have a younger verison of the rest of the Nordics visit them in the middle of Dinner.

"NORGE!" Denmark, now 13, shouted, slamming the great hall door open. Romania saw Norway shoot a deadly glare at him from the Ravenclaw table.

"Mathias…?" England said from the Slytherin table.

"Who's that?" Ron said.

"Oh, our friends from overseas," Romania said, and ran up to where England and the four Nordics were having a conversation.

"Hey, Vlad!" Finland smiled, "Like it in this school?"

"Minus the fact that next year, the first years would freak out when they see me, yeah," Romania said, "I should ask Dumbledore to make an announcement that I am not a vampire."

"Hey, Norge! Come on!" Denmark shouted to Norway. Who slammed his fork onto the table so hard it stuck onto it, before coming to them, and facing Iceland, now about 10 or so.

"Big sister," Norway said, _"One-chan."_

"Why Japanese? I don't understand," Iceland muttered, while attracting attention with his Puffin.

"Big sis _,"_ Norway said.

"Don't care," Iceland said.

"Big sis,"Norway said again.

"Not saying it," Iceland said.

"Big bro," Norway said.

"You're not making any sense," Iceland said.

"Are we singing 'Always with you?'" Denmark said.

"No," Norway said coldly.

"Now, now, would you like to speak outside?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yeah, thanks!" Denmark cheerfully said and went out. The rest followed him. Romania was fully aware they were attracting a lot of attention.

Outside, they had a chat in their language. Romania was happy to have more nation company.

"… _Oh yeah and… did you find anything or Elleore yet?"_ Denmark asked slowly.

" _Unfortunately, no. But we still haven't checked the forbidden section,"_ Romania said glumly, " _We may have more chance there. Don't give up yet."_

" _She really wanted to come, by the way,"_ Denmark winked.

" _I think Kiku and Hungary would be kind of disappointed,"_ Finland smiled, _"They like to ship you and Bulgaria… and UsUK or even FrUK. I wonder if any would come true… But France still hasn't gone over Jeanne, has he? He did forget about her for a while, but he remembered her again, to his pain…"_

" _What?"_ Romania and England said in unison.

" _You had no idea? They ship-"_ Denmark said, but Norway tugged at his tie, stopping him from saying anything.

" _It's better if England doesn't know,"_ Norway said, and let go of Denmark, and tugged at his cheeks.

" _What? What is this?"_ England said, confused and frustrated, _"What is this about shipping?"_

" _Nothing, England,"_ Romania said, _"So calm down."_

" _Ah yes, and your lil' brother told me to give this to you,"_ Sweden said, and handed a box to Romania, from Lil' brother- Moldova. Romania quickly opened it, and Romania saw a Romanian flag first. Romania lifted it in joy , and underneath was a Moldovan flag, and underneath that was the Russian flag. Romania sighed, and lifted the Russian flag too.

Under that was a letter, along with a new red hat. The letter read:

 _Big Brother Romania._

 _I hope you are doing well at Hogwarts! Here are my presents to cheer you up!_

 _The hat is just for you, brother! I am doing fine._

 _-Moldova_

Whist Romania was reading the letter, Norway had started to tell Iceland to call her big sister. England was still questioning Finland about the UsUK and FrUK thing, and Sweden was sending glares at England for questioning his wife.

Romania wrapped up the box again and said: "Hey, you guys should get going now," in English. Finland checked his watch, "We really should! We have a meeting tomorrow at Francis'."

"I hope Allistor isn't the representative this time," England said, "That'll ruin the reputation of the United Kingdom!"

" _But_ you _are the United Kingdom,"_ Romania said in their language.

"Yes, technically. But really, I am England, and I was given the title UK. The UK is made up of all us brothers," England said, "And I thought you were supposed to be going?"

"Ah, yes!" Denmark said, "Owl me if you find anything in that forbidden section!"

"Wait a sec- how did you get here?" Romania asked, but the 4 Nordics had already left.

Romania looked up to the sky a few moments later to see a Santa's sleigh whizz by.

They then went back to their dorms. Romania sat in the common room, in front of the fireplace. Staring into the dancing flames.

He had the three flags from Moldova on his lap. He clutched the Russian flag in his hands.

"Hey, Vlad," came Harry's voice, "You're back."

"Yeah," Romania said.

"Who were they?"

"Some friends from overseas."

"Are you okay?"

"…yes, why?"

"You don't look okay, you know… is that a Russian flag?"

"Yeah… sadly…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, Harry."

Romania then stepped up to the fireplace and threw the Russian flag in. And watched it burn.

"Whoah!" Harry said when he threw it in.

"…I hate that flag," Romania muttered, "Why… why must he have… ugh… I am a good big brother… right..? 'Dova…" he had now forgotten Harry was there. Harry just stood there, listening to Romania rant. Harry slowly left him to give him some alone-time.

Why did Moldava like Russia better than Romania? Was he that much of a fail of a big brother? Romania thought he was a good brother. Romania thought about England and America. At least Moldova didn't fight his way through Romania.

…But Romania still wondered, why, just why Moldova liked Russia better.

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 18

We're friends.

Norway's Ravenclaw friends.

Isobel, Lisa and Sue didn't know to word their new friend. She was quiet, mysterious. But there was something off about her they could not put into words.

Laken, Arthur and Vlad was… off. Yes, they were.

Isobel felt bad to think his friend was kind of… suspicious. She would spend her time in the library searching for something in the books with his other friends, speaking in their 'code.'

Numerous Ravenclaws had tried to break the code the trio spoke in, but they couldn't. It was too hard.

When Laken came back to the dorms that night, the story about the incident with dementors and Black spud throughout the school, so, they thought Laken was a part of it. Then they heard that Laken, Arthur, Vlad, Harry, Hermione and Ron was heavily influenced by Black and was not well.

They were required to be at the wing for mental checks for a while. Then when they were released, these weird people of their age came to visit them. The three Ravenclaws' seed of thought that they were not normal only grew.

Before the very last day of school, they decided to ask Laken straight forwardly: was she human? Or more like, were _they_ human?

The reason they thought Laken and his other friends weren't human is because what they had overheard the Golden Trio talking about them just the day before. They were discussing how they heard a 'crack' when Arthur landed but more cracks led to them healing. And Arthur was a part of this 'meeting' where 'Allistor' messed up this Frenchman's hair. What meeting? It was suspicious.

If they weren't human but some sort of supernatural immortal- or semi-immortal beings with healing powers… it would explain what the Golden Trio has spoken about. So, the crack was his ankle spraining, and the other cracks was it healing and coming back into place.

Their code… perhaps it was their language completely. The language of their kind.

So, in their dorm, they asked her, and did not expect an answer:

"Are you human, Laken?" Isobel asked.

"Of course I am, why?" Laken asked.  
"Erm, you see…" Isobel said and told him what they had heard, and how they think Norway's level of magic was high for their year- and mind you, _homeschooled_ Year 3. And how their 'code' was so sophisticated and like a different language completely.

"Well then, yes. I guess I can't hide it. I am not human," Laken said, "I can tell you that I am a semi-immortal being. But I can't tell you exactly what I am. And I must ask you all to not tell anyone this."

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"… the existence of our kind exposed can lead to…" Laken paused, "…experiments. Painful experiments..."

"Oh, well-um, we swear not to tell anyone," Sue said. Laken nodded.

"We swear with our souls!" Isobel said, putting her hand at her heart, and Sue and Lisa did the same.

"Thank you," Laken said, "And I swear myself I come with good intentions."

The dorm was silent after that. The Ravenclaws went to sleep, thinking about what Laken could be. She was semi-immortal. What did it feel like being almost immortal? What has Laken seen? The three witches thought about those kinds of stuff and slept.

Chapter 19

Goodbyes

England

They were back in platform 9 ¾. England had Watson in his cage, and Negru was in a cage as well- only that it had a black covering on top of it to give the bat the darkness it liked.

"See you next year then, Harry," Romania, who was wearing the hat Moldova gave him, said.

"Hope your uncle and aunt doesn't bother you," England said, "I wish you luck."

"Thanks," Harry said, "But I don't think they will stop bothering me."

They walked out to the Muggle station, and Romania saw Harry's Aunt and Uncle.

"Wish you luck," Norway told Harry.

"I'll send a muggle letter to you, Harry!" Ron said, "If I can," he muttered.

"So will I!" Hermione said, "I will miss you all. I wonder, Laken, Vlad, are you staying with Arthur the whole time?"

"No… I will be going to Romania," Romania said, "I have to spend more time with my younger brother… I haven't really been spending time with him, have I?"

"Why doesn't your brother live with you?" Hermione said, "I mean, why is he in Romania? I thought Arthur's mother took you in."

"It's complicated… we've been taken into different households, yeah, different households," Romania quickly made up, "And he doesn't live in Romania, he lives in Moldova. But he'll be coming to see me. Or me to him. Depends."

"I will be going back to Norway for those four you saw," Norway said, "…they're my friends."

Hermione nodded, then sped over to her parents after saying one last goodbye.

Harry also unhappily joined his Aunt and Uncle. Ron and the Weasley family went off as well.

"Well, I should get back to working," England said, "I can't think of all the papers I have to do…"

"It's a _nightmare_ , isn't it?" Romania said, Norway agreed by nodding.

The trio left the station. They went to England's house, and Norway got England to take care of Emilia, before she flooed away.

Romania got Negru out of his cage.

"Negru, I know you're no owl but I want to come to my house, in Romania. I know you're an intelligent magical beast so I am sure you can do it," Romania told his bat, and the bat flew out of the window. Romania flooed away as well.

England, now alone in his home, and got Watson out.

"Now… ah, I forgot about you…" England said, spotting England-Cat **(Nekotalia)** , who was sniffing Emilia.

"Get along well, please," England said, as he marked September 1st as his 4th year beginning on his calendar.

 _You wait, Hogwarts, I will be returning._

 **-0-0-0-**

 **The End... for now**

 **-PotterheadNo.04-**


End file.
